The Climb
by iJMar
Summary: Bella's step father abuses her and kills her mother. He tracks her down to the seattle highway till her car skids on the road and makes and accident. Edward finds her and takes her home to Carlisle. What do you think will happen to her next?E/B No lemons
1. Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

**Hope you like the story!!**

_Chapter one:_

I was sitting n my room waiting for my turn in beating. Hearing my mom's screams was something horrible that chased me in my nightmares. I can't forget the first night this disaster started.

_Flashback_

_I was watching T.V with my mom, Renee. Mom was divorced from dad in her early years of marriage. She married fresh out of high school to Charlie Swan, or Chief Swan now._

_After the divorce she moved to Phoenix and had me. When I was 10, she married Phil._

_I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard Phil slam the door open. He looked drunk. He lifted me of the couch and slammed me against the wall. I was too shocked to scream. Mom was screaming "What the hell are you doing? Leave Bella alone!" _

_I couldn't concentrate anymore. My vision was blurry and all I could feel was pain. Mom was screaming in pain too. Then Phil lifted to my room and crashed me against my bed. This is when I understood. I was being raped by my stepfather. It was too hard to believe._

_The next thing was I felt was Phil leaving the room. I cried till I slept._

_This was the first night of the sequel of my horrible dreams._

_End flashback_

I couldn't hear Phil but I heard mom breath, what I was assuming, her last breathes. I constantly took my purse that contained a little amount money it and my cell. I rushed out of my room. I found mom lying on the ground. "Bella, here are my car keys. Go to your dad. Go to Forks"

She handed me her car keys and she passed out. I ran to her car crying. I entered the key in the ignition and sped to the high way as fast as I could. I heard my phone buzz. When I picked it up it was a message…from Phil. It said:

_You can run, but you can't hide._

I threw the phone out of the window and sped up so fast. I was becoming near to Seattle when I saw a car that I recognized in the review mirror. Phil. I increased the speed so much it reached 140 mi/h. The car started skidding on the road. The rode was wet with rain. The wheel went out of my control. All I could feel was pressure against my head and my sides. I heard Phil speed away.

Something pulled me out of the car. I tried to open my eyes then I saw a beautiful green-eyed angel. He looked so beautiful muscular boy. He had reddish-bronze hair and green eyes. I knew it.

I was dead.

Everything went black.

* * *

I woke up on the sound of murmurs from down stairs, I lifted to a sitting position and felt my head a little heavy. A heard a beautiful voice says "Carlisle is she going to be alright?"

"Don't worry Edward, she's going to be fine" said a calm thoughtful voice

I swung my legs over the bed to stand

"C'mon Edward, she's just a girl, or are you-"

The beautiful voice interrupted "Rose, her being a girl-

The moment I stood up I felt horrible pain in my leg so I collapsed on the floor with a scream escaping my lips.

The conversation stopped and I heard quick paces on the stairs and warm hands held me and placed me on the bed again.

"Are you ok?" asked the beautiful voice full with concern

"If you mean "ok" in the term of "alive in heaven" then, yes I am fine" I said with a sarcastic tone.

I heard a light chuckle escape his lips

"How are you feeling right now?" asked the thoughtful voice

"It doesn't matter now, does it? I mean I'm dead and in heaven so why would an angel ask how am I feeling?" I said

"Well FYI, you are alive, but you are a little bit injured." Said the beautiful voice

"It's just hard to believe, but I knew heaven wouldn't be that painful" I said as I lifted my head.

I saw the beautiful green eyed boy holding me and supporting my back. His face was facing me with a mixture of concern & pain.

"So, I'm alive, which means you are all in danger" I said

"And why is that" asked the beautiful boy who I was assuming is Edward

"You don't think I crashed my car in purpose, did you?" I said

"No, I think someone was tracking you, so you sped and skidded across the wet rode, am I right" said Edward

"Yes, it was my step father, he killed my mother and…. Where am I?" I asked

"Sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Carlisle Cullen & this is my son Edward" he said pointing to Edward who was sitting beside me.

"Anyways, I've got to leave" I said as I was standing then I felt pain in my leg again and was going to fall but Edward luckily caught me.

"You're definitely not going to leave until you are fully recovered" said Edward sternly

"You should rest, you've been through a lot" said Carlisle

"Carlisle is right you should rest." said Edward

They turned the lights out, left the room, & before Edward closed the doors he asked me "What's your name?"

"Bella" I simply answered

"Bella" he echoed then closed the door

I lied back into the pillows and closed eyes

When I saw the concern in Edward's face, I felt a very beautiful and warm feeling. He looked at me like I was already part of his family, but not as a sister… It felt weird but comforting.

I wondered where I was right now but as long as I feel safe with Edward, it doesn't matter with me now.

I then drifted into a long but nightmarish sleep.

_Edward POV_

The night looked so beautiful. The moon shined bright in the sky with stars around in like sprinkled glitter. I've decided I need to go out a little bit.

I never went out since my ex-girlfriend, Tanya, cheated on me. We used to live in Alaska but I moved to Forks after this incident. I still shudder remembering everything that I saw.

_Flashback_

_Tanya left the apartment early that day. She thought I was asleep so she left. The moment she closed the door, I jumped out of bed and dressed. I quickly ran to my car when I saw her take a cab. I kept following her till we reached the house of my friend. _

_I parked far away from the apartment building. I stepped out of the car and entered the building. I kept following her till we reached apartment #21. _

_I was shocked to here her say "Honey, open the door"_

_I was more shocked when my friend opened the door and took her in a hug and kissed her._

_Then I knew what was going on. I quickly turned around and ran to my car._

_I heard Tanya say "Oh my god! That was Edward!" _

_I left and we moved out of Alaska. Tanya was History._

_End flashback_

I shuddered once more

"Mom" I called "I am going out"

Mom or Esme was a very beautiful, passionate woman. She was with us the whole time. She never left us during hard times; she was there, always there.

She came fast and gave me a kiss on the cheek "Have fun honey"

"Of course, Mom" I kissed on the cheek & left.

I rode my silver Volvo and went to the Seattle highway. I parked on the side and rested my head back on the leather chair.

Suddenly I heard noise from the back of the road. When I twisted in my seat to see, I saw a car speeding up on what seems to be 140mi/h. Another was after it but slower.

The first car started skidding along the rode then it started roll over its side and landed on the right side.

The other car just made a U-turn and left.

I quickly jumped out of the car and raced to get the driver out of the almost exploding car.

When I opened the passenger seat door, I found a girl about 17 years old girl with mahogany brown hair. I quickly pulled her out and cradled her against my chest.

The girl opened her eyes, which were chocolate brown, slightly and closed them again. When I saw her eyes I felt a feeling of warmness. I knew I must save her. I just knew it.

I put her in the backseat and raced back to the house hoping Carlisle, my dad, would help her. She was bleeding from her head and right arm.

When I reached the house, I got out and cradled the girl again.

"Carlisle" I yelled as I opened the door of the house "Carlisle, please come"

Carlisle appeared out of the kitchen and said "What is-Who is this girl?"

"Carlisle, please not now just get your medical equipment and come to my room, FAST"

I placed the girl gently on my bed when I heard Carlisle say as he rushed to start working on her "Did you hit this girl with the car, Edward?"

"No, Dad"and then I told him about the whole accident and the car that was after her.

After he was done we turned to go down stairs when I saw Rosalie leaning against the wall. Rose was my Brother Emmett's girlfriend. She was staying with us .

"Rose, did you hear anything" I asked

"I actually heard everything" She said

So I gestured to her to go down stairs, and she did so we followed.

"Carlisle is she going to be alright?" I asked in concern

"Don't worry Edward, she's going to be fine" said Carlisle in a calm thoughtful tone which made relax

"C'mon Edward, she's just a girl, or are you-"

I interrupted "Rose, her being a girl-

I heard a scream from upstairs; I knew that the girl woke up. I ran up stairs and opened the door quickly to find the girl lying beside the bed on the floor. I rushed to her and held to place her on the bed again.

"Are you ok?" I asked with my voice deep with concern

"If you mean "ok" in the term of "alive in heaven" then, yes I am fine" she said with a sarcastic tone

A light chuckle escaped my lips. She thinks she's dead

"How are you feeling right now?" asked Carlisle

"It doesn't matter now, does it? I mean I'm dead and in heaven so why would an angel ask how am I feeling?" said the girl

"Well FYI, you are alive, but you are a little bit injured." I said

"It's just hard to believe, but I knew heaven wouldn't be that painful" she said as she lifted her head

Her face looked better than the way I found her during the accident except for the big bandage that was on the right temple of her head and the scratches that stretched from her temple to her neck. But the memory from the accident just caused me pain that I didn't now from were it came from.

"So, I'm alive, which means you are all in danger" she said

"And why is that" I asked, confused

"You don't think I crashed my car in purpose, did you?" I said

"No, I saw someone was tracking you, so you sped and skidded across the wet rode, am I right" I said

"Yes, it was my step father, he killed my mother and…. Where am I?" she asked

"Sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Carlisle Cullen & this is my son Edward" he said pointing to me.

"Anyways, I've got to leave" she said she was standing then she winced in pain and fell but fortunately I caught her

"You're definitely not going to leave until you are fully recovered" I said sternly

"You should rest, you've been through a lot" said Carlisle

"Carlisle is right you should rest." I said agreeing

I turned the lights out, and left the room, but before I closed the door I asked her

"What's your name?"

"Bella" she simply answered

"Bella" I echoed then closed the door

"What do you think happened to her?" Carlisle asked as he walked to his room to get some sleep

"I truly don't know dad, but I hope she gets better" I answered

"Where are you going to sleep son?"

"I'll sleep on the couch in the living room dad"

"Ok just don't fall over" he said teasingly

"Kay dad, Night"

"Night son" he said then he entered his room

I turned around to see Rose standing behind me

"Rose will you please stop sneaking up on me" I said sternly

"I wasn't sneaking up; I was going to my room. Night Edward"

"Night Rose" I said then I went downstairs.

I lied back and closed my eyes trying to sleep. I then drifted into sleep dreaming about Bella.


	2. Shock

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

**I hope you like the 1****st**** chapter. Here's the 2****nd**** one. Hope you like it. Oh! By the way review, puh-leeeze!!**

_Chapter two:_

I woke up from my nightmare screaming, but fortunately it was muffled by the pillow. It was the most horrible nightmare I've ever had.

I was walking on the Seattle highway when I saw my car on fire and Phil was standing beside it. He looked to me with his eyes full of envy and rage. He pointed a gun at me and said "I'll kill you Bella, I swear I will"

He shot the gun. I squeezed my eyes shut expecting pain, but when I opened my eyes I saw a boy lying on the floor.

I was hoping it wasn't the person I was thinking as I was leaning to turn him around to see his face. Unfortunately, it was. Edward. That's when I woke up.

I was panting heavily and my throat felt dry. I swung my legs to the bed's side to stand up. My leg didn't hurt like before, but it was a little sore.

I walked out of the room and kept walking till I reached the stairs. I placed my bandaged hand gently on the staircase, but the staircase would was smoother than what I though. My hand simply slipped of the staircase.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud._

I finally reached the ground after rolling down the whole flight of stairs. My face was facing the floor. I tried to move, but my whole body was really sore. I considered staying like this the whole night.

Suddenly, something warm swept me up. I felt some pain in my leg and my right arm, but who cares when it was me in Edward's arms, is not this perfectly right?

I lifted my head to look at him. He looked back at me, his face full of concern. Aw, I love it when he's worried about me.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I'm Fine" I answered

"What happened to you?!"

"My hand slipped of the staircase"

He placed me gently on a couch and said "And why did you get out of bed?"

"I just got a little Thirsty, that's all" I said simply.

He disappeared in a flash then came back with a cup of water and a pill

"Here, that will probably help" He said holding out the pill and the cup.

I reached out for the cup and took the pill instantly. I hade the pill and drank the water; he took the cup back and sat on the chair next to the couch.

"So aren't you going to tell me what happened?" he was asking but I was busy looking around shocked by how luxurious the house looked.

"Sorry, it's not that big, you know." he glared at me surprisingly with a look that was like _ARE YOU INSANE!_

"Umm…So your stepfather started abusing you and your mother…and then he killed her and followed you all the way from Arizona to Seattle with the car...you almost killed yourself in a car accident. I see it's not that big" he said in a sarcastic & mocking tone

"I know it's big and I really want that man in jail but I don't think I have enough proves" I said and then yawned a very big yawn

"I'll carry you upstairs so you can sleep" and before I can protest, I was in his warm arms. He tucked me in the bed and left.

I want him here but I bit my lip so I won't call him. I closed my eyes so I would go to sleep. Sleeping came fast and I soon started dreaming of Edward Cullen.

* * *

I soon woke up at the sound of arguing from downstairs_ Guess mom and Phil are fighting again. _When I sat up, I noticed that this golden silk king size bed isn't mine and that this isn't my room.

_Oh my! No, no no, no!_ Everything that happened last night came back. _Mom...Phil...The accident…Edward._

I fixed the bed and quietly went to the toilet and found a new Set of toiletries with my name on them and a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt beside them with a pair of slippers. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and got out of the bathroom. As soon as I got out I found a group of people sitting on the bed and as I was assuming waiting for me.

A lady with caramel-brown hair stood up and said "Dear, my name is Esme. I'm Edward's mother. Edward told us what happened to you & I hope that you'd stay with us until you're able to contact someone you know"

I was speechless. I've never been treated so motherly and with care- since I was 9. Tears streaked down my cheek as I buried my face into my hands and sinked to the ground on my knees.

Esme was suddenly beside me and said "Oh Dear, Please don't cry"

"It's just-sob-I never really-sob-have been treated-sob-so motherly-sob" Esme then pulled me in a deep hug as I cried into her dress.

When I calmed down, Esme introduced me to the rest of the family. Edward's brother, Emmett was a big, or maybe HUGE boy with short black hair and green eyes, but not as emerald as Edward, just green. Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend. She was gorgeously beautiful with beautiful golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes with hazel in them.

Then there was Alice. Alice, Edward's sister, was tiny & pixie like. She had short black spiky hair that reached her jawbone & beautiful green eyes. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend & Rose's twin brother. He looks like her somehow with the same blonde hair& blue eyes.

"Why don't you take a shower honey and come downstairs for breakfast?" Esme said

"Thanks, Esme, thank you"

Every one exited but Alice.

"Do you want me to pick you another outfit?" She asked in her little 6 year old girl voice.

"Thanks Alice, but the outfit that's in the toilet is good" I answered her sweetly.

"I'd love it if you become my B.F.F., will you?" She pleaded

"Of course, Alice, I won't find a better friend." I said immediately

She started jumping, clapping, & squealing. She gave me a huge hug and left.

I entered the toilet and started showering. I let the hot water relax me as I thought about The Cullens. No one could imagine people with kinder hearts. Esme was the kindest, most pure hearted mother I've ever seen. Carlisle was the best father anyone could ever get. Emmett was like the most humorous brother anyone could get. Alice would be the best B.F.F. and sister. Edward was… I simply felt good when I'm near him. I don't know why, but he wasn't a brother or a friend to me. He was something bigger.

I was done with my shower with my hair braided and my outfit & the slippers on. I walked through the hallway and down the stairs. I tried not to slip with no success. At the last step, my leg twisted and almost hit my head to the stairs. A slight scream escaped my lips.

Suddenly, Edward and Carlisle were kneeling over me while the others stood behind them with worried faces on.

"Are you O.K, sweetie?" Esme asked worriedly.

""I just slipped" I said but as I tried to move, I winced in pain as my ankle hurt.

"Don't move and let Carlisle have a look on your ankle" Edward said worriedly.

I kept staring in his emerald green eyes as he watched Carlisle examine my ankle.

"I think you sprained your ankle bad" said Carlisle as he was bandaging my ankle. Edward lifted me off the floor and placed me on the couch. Alice put a bag of ice on my ankle. I mouthed her "Thank you" as she smiled back at me. Esme placed the breakfast tray on my lap.

"Eat, honey." Esme asked me "Carlisle can't give you pain killers unless you eat"

"Thank you, Esme. Thank you very much" I answered her back sincerely.

"Would you please stop thanking us & eat your breakfast, lil' sis" Emmett said jokingly.

Once he said lil' sis, I broke into sobs as I buried my face in my hands.

"I didn't say anything wrong, did I?" Emmett asked worriedly.

"No its just-sob-I has wanted-sob-a big brother and-sob- you're like a-sob-big brother-sob- I've never had" I said as I let out a small sob. He patted my shoulder and tickled me in the back of my neck. I started laughing as all of them did. I looked at Edward who had the most adorable crooked smile on his face. He looked at me and I blushed and turned my gaze to my hands that rested on my lap.

"Now seriously, eat" Emmett said.

"No problem, big bro" I said cheerily as I started eating.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, I was fully recovered. Not that I liked the news so much. I didn't want to leave the Cullens, not yet. I've been here for about 3 weeks,& it's out of manners to stay that long over here, so I simply had no choice.

"Esme, can I talk to my dad for a second?"

"Bella, Sweety, don't leave so soon" she said sadly. _Believe me, I don't want to, but I have to._

"Don't worry, Esme. Dad is the chief of police in Forks and I'll visit, I promise"_ Of course I'll visit. How couldn't I? Plus, I'll transport easily now with the blue Nissan Murano they bought me, or should I say Edward bought me. He's the owner of the idea._

"Ok honey, here you go." She said sadly as she handed me the phone sadly. I glanced at Edward who looked pained, which I didn't like, but staying here for 3 weeks is a heavy weight on their shoulders. _Too much,_ I thought. I smiled at Edward a faint smile in attempt to cheer him up. He smiled back but sunk to his pained expression again. I just fell for him, I admit, and it would be hard to leave.

I sighed and dialed the police station number; the phone picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello, this is Deputy Steve, how can I help you?" answered the Deputy's formal voice.

"Chief Swan, please." I said

"May I ask who you are?" said Deputy Steve as his voice started to get low.

"I'm family, what's wrong?" I asked curiously. _I wonder what's going on?_

"Well…umm…" he hesitated at the beginning then he said "Chief Swan was killed a couple of weeks ago, gun shot at his house."

I didn't answer. I didn't know my father well but it hurt like hell to know this.

The phone dropped from my hand to the floor.

"Bella!" was the last thing I heard when everything went black.

* * *

**So what do you think??? Sorry I've been late, Stupid Exams. Picture of Bella's car on my profile. by the way in Ch 1 when I said "raped" I ment "physically" not "Sexually" so technichly, Bella is still a virgin.**

**Pweeeeese Review, Pwetty pweese???!!!**


	3. Expect the Unexpected

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot and conversations, other than that, that lucky woman, Stephanie Meyer, owns everything.*SIGHS*

**Hey the story rating is K+, so who would read would take care.**

**C'mon, review people! By the way, thanks for every person who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Here goes Ch. 3**

* * *

_Chapter three:_

I sat in the bed lifelessly, doing nothing. I never ate, drank, spoke, or slept in the past 3 days. The food tray was on the table as usual, but I never felt hungry._ Why?!_ I thought harshly,_ why is he doing this?! What the hell have I done to him? Why does he have to hurt my beloved ones?_

I have been debating in my head about a decision that I thought might end this. I rethought my reasons over and over; it all seems very convincing to me.

I slowly got out of bed and marched my way to the bathroom. I closed the door** (She didn't lock It.) **as I faced the mirror to glance at myself one last look. My skin was pale gray and I had dark circles around my eyes. I whispered to myself with my pale lips

"Good bye, Bella"

I reached for the med scissor from the med cabinet. Once it was in my hands, I squeezed my eyes shut and slashed open me right wrist's blood vessels open. I inhaled the scent of salt and rust gracefully as dear black waters pulled me into them. Mom, Dad, & Edward waited for me at the bottom urging me to come._ What an irresistible offer that is ?_ I thought to myself as I swam closer to them.

Something was pulling me back.

_No!_ I wanted to shout. _Leave me alone!_

"I knew this would happen, why doesn't anyone listen to me?" said an agonized angelic velvety voice.

"Oh Bella sweety, why did you do this?" I heard a gentle pained voice sob aloud.

"Esme, get out, this is too much for you. Edward take her to the car while I call the hospital." Said a thoughtful but rash voice.

I wasn't completely numb. I was suddenly moving in those warm hands quickly.

There was a velvety whisper that seemed to be just for me that said "Bella," voice was pained, "I don't know if you can here me, I hope you are, but all I want you to know that from the moment I saw you, I fell for you. I love you Bella, don't leave me, I've been waiting so long." His voice broke as he placed my body on something cold but my head was on something warm.

I struggled to break through the waters to tell him that what I'm feeling towards him, but it was too much pressure.

I finally gasped for air, which made me dizzy. I had a reason to live now, right? I opened my eyes slightly to see his face. His face was a mixture of shock, pain, & …relief.

Everything darkened then disappeared.

* * *

_Edward's POV:_

It has been three days since she knew about her father's death, or should I say murder. She was lifeless, literally. She just sat there in my bed staring into nothing. Her expression, her eyes lifeless and hollow, it was very painful to see her that way. She never ate, drank, spoke, or slept. Alice & Emmett tried to get her utter anything, but she never made any reflexes, which got me worried. I used to come up at night to look at her; no change.

I once told Carlisle "Carlisle, I'm afraid this might lead her to hurt herself". He just replied with his thoughtful tone "Don't worry Edward; she'll recover on her own."

Carlisle used to give Bella fluid and Vitamin shots, since she doesn't eat anything, but she doesn't seem to notice anything.

4th day, today, Saturday. Carlisle went to get the shots as Esme prepared another food tray to replace the old one, as usual. It was only Esme, Carlisle, & me at home. The others decided to hang out, based on Carlisle's decision, but I decided to stay.

I went with them and opened the door for them to enter.

Bella wasn't in the bed.

I scanned the room quickly till I found a big stain of red liquid on the golden carpet that seemed to leek from the bathroom.

_No!_

I practically ran to the door and opened. She was lying on the white tiles that seemed to blend with her chalky skin. Her breath was slow, rough. She barely took a breath. Blood seemed to fill the bathroom. Her right wrist was slashed opened and her left hand had the scissors, the med scissors.

I heard a gasp and a loud crash. I turned to see Esme's hands clapped on her mouth and her eyes wide with fear. The tray crashed on the floor with the glass and the plates broken.

I didn't see Carlisle but when I turned to look at Bella again, he was already done with bandaging her hand and he had his hand on her neck while he was looking at his watch.

"Too low, too weak" is what I thought he murmured under his breath.

"I knew this would happen, why doesn't anyone listen to me?" I said as I knelt Beside Carlisle in a shaky agonized tone.

"Oh Bella sweety, why did you do this?" I heard Esme's gentle pained voice sob aloud.

"Esme, get out, this is too much for you. Edward take her to the car while I call the hospital." Said Carlisle's thoughtful but rash voice.

I done as ordered and cradled her against my chest the way I did the first time I found her. I ran through the house to the garage. Bella didn't even move since we found her that way. I leaned my head so my lips almost touched her ear and whispered as I opened Carlisle's car door.

"Bella, I don't know if you can here me, I hope you are, but all I want you to know that from the moment I saw you, I fell for you. I love you Bella, don't leave me, I've been waiting so long." My voice broke on the last part but I got a grip of my self as I laid her on the backseat and rested her head on my lap.

She finally took a gasp of air to fill her empty lungs. She opened her eyes slightly and stared at my face for a moment then she closed them again.

Carlisle quickly sat in the driver's seat and sped to the hospital.

As soon as we arrived, I saw 2 nurses standing beside a white patient bed at the emergency door. I opened the door and carried Bella to the patient bed. I placed her on the patient bed gently; the nurses entered running, pulling the bed with them and Carlisle just rushed after them leaving me out there alone.

I leaned my back against the wall and buried my face in my hands.

What if she didn't make it? What if she died before I could even know if she loves me to?

_Stop, Edward! She'll make it! You saw that she gasped for air and clenched for dear life when you told her you loved her! HAVE FAITH IN HER! She loves you!_

I heard my cell phone buzz in pocket. I stopped debating and answered it without even looking at the Id.

"Edward, where the hell are you? Where is Bella? And Carlisle? Why does your room look like an after battle scene? And why is Esme crying her guts out? And-"

"ALICE, calm down. Tell Esme Bella's fine, well I hope so. Come to the hospital and don't bring or tell anyone where you are going, even Jasper" I said firmly.

"Okay" was all what she said before the line went dead.

Not less than 15 Minutes, Alice was parking her porch in the parking lot. She rushed to my side and said "What's going on?"

I explained to her the whole ordeal.

Her eyes were teary when I was done. We were sitting on a bench beside the emergency room 1, which had the red light on. It's been half an hour since Alice arrived.

The door opened. Alice and I jumped from our places. Carlisle exited first, followed by a nurse that pulled a patient bed that Bella occupied, and another bed that pushed the bed and held a bag that had red liquid in it. Alice rushed after them. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes as my body slumped back to the chair.

"We almost lost her, but she hung in there. Something provided her with the strength to stay" I smiled and remembered what I told her in the garage. _Maybe she heard me after all._

"Where's her room?" I asked calmly

"2nd Floor, room number 21 A" he answered

"Thank you, Dad" I said

"Thank you, son" he said.

I stood up and paced slowly to the elevator.

_18 A, 19 A, 20 A, ET Voila!_

21 A. The door was slightly opened and I heard murmurs from inside. I leaned my head close to the door to listen.

"Bella, why did you do this?" Alice's voice was sweet.

"It's Okay Alice, I 'm fine now." said Bella's weak voice, "can you call Edward?"

"What is up with both of you?"

"So you won't believe it, but I like Edward, no like isn't right. I LOVE Edward."

"Bella, he loves you to. I know it."

"How come?"

"I saw it in his eyes. He looks really protective of you. He laughs when you laugh. He winces when you are in pain, He loves you, Bella. Don't hurt him again."

"Again?"

This was my cue. I knocked the door lightly and entered. Bella was lying on hospital bed hooked up to an IV that was hanging on the side of her bed. She had a tube inserted into the crease of her elbow with red liquid flowing through it. Alice was sitting beside Bella's bed and was holding her hand with a wide grin across her face.

She stood up and winked at me. She skipped to the door happily and closed it after her. I crossed the room and sat in Alice's place. I took her hand in mine and said "you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry" she mumbled lightly then looked straight into my eyes.

"Bella, I want to tell you something" I said.

"Before you say anything, I love you too Edward Cullen."

I lifted her hand and kissed her palm. "You are my life now" I said as I looked into her beautiful golden brown eyes.

"I don't know if I could've survived without you, Edward"

I was the happiest man on earth. She said she loved me. I finally found her.

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter!!**

**See that green button, the cute little one? YES, that one! Click it and tell me what you think.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Surprise

**Thanks for every review you wrote, and please when you read the story review or PM me, good or bad comment, so I'll be able to make my writing better.**

**I own nothing but the plot and the conversation, the rest is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

**So here goes Ch 4::**

* * *

_Chapter four:_

_Bella's POV:_

So we sat there chatting together about everything. It's been more than 30 min. So I was the first one to be questioned

"What's your full name?" he asked curiosity piling up in his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan" I said

"When's your Birthday?"

"13th of September"

"What are you favorite colors?"

"Colors of nature like blue, brown, & green." I saw a flash of happiness in his eyes.

"What are your favorite novels?"

"Wuthering Heights, Romeo & Juliet, Pride and prejudice, & Sense and Sensibility." Another flash of happiness.

That's how we spend most of the time. Chatting with Edward was fascinating. I was unusually open. I told him nearly all of my secrets, & he told me almost all of his. I never pried. He answered automatically, even when I asked him about his ex-girlfriend.

"Her name was Tanya, I used to think she loved me but since I met you all my concepts about love changed" he said.

Suddenly we heard a light knock on the door. He kissed my forehead and went to get it. Once he opened the door, I heard a gentle voice rush "Edward, where's she? Is she okay?"

"She's okay Mom" he said as he opened the door wider for us to see each other, I saw Esme with Carlisle on her right and Alice on her left. Jasper, Rosalie, & Emmett were behind them.

Once the door was opened wide enough for anyone to enter, Esme rushed by my side, placing a hand on my cheek and the other cupping my hand.

"Are you Okay, honey?" she asked gently.

"I'm fine, Esme. Don't worry." I told her sweetly.

Emmett roaring broke through the silent whispers "When Alice told us, we almost ran to the hospital!"

"Sorry." I mumbled smiling a sheepish smile.

"What were you trying to do any way, blood type yourself?" he said raising an eyebrow with humor covering every word he said.

"I guess so" I answered between the laughs as everyone laughed along. I winked at Edward without anyone seeming to notice. He winked back and I giggled.

Carlisle stopped the laughing session and asked me "Now Bella, can you sit up so I would be able to examine you?"

"Yeah, probably." I answered fidgeting in my place with my tone full of hesitation. Esme helped me up as Edward stood on the other side supporting my back. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So," he started pulling up his stethoscope to his ears while he placed the metal circle on my chest. He asked me to breath in and out a couple of times. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little lightheaded, but other than that I'm fine" I answered back.

He held my good wrist and looked at his clock. "Hmm…still low, but its good. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." I answered immediately. I heard Edward chuckle, so I shot him a playful death glare. He shrugged and then smiled that crooked smile. I felt my insides melt as my cheeks were burning hot.

"Okay," Carlisle said. "I'll call the nurse to get you something to eat."

"No, you won't" Esme said raising a picnic basket in her hands.

We started laughing again. Esme ignored us and started unpacking the basket. She pulled a long coffee cup that I doubted that it would be containing coffee. The she put a wrapped plate and a set of forks on the table beside the cup.

"Here honey, drink your soup first." She said handing me the cup. I took it willingly. I started sipping to get what soup was it? _Hmm…tomato! Thanks Esme! _I started taking big gulps and finally the soup was finished. Edward twisted in his seat to get the plate but I quickly placed my hand on his arm and said "I'm not hungry now." I sent him a meaningful look and a wink.

Understanding lit his face then he smiled that crooked smile again. I tried to blend in with whatever was the topic they were talking about and failed with success. Finally Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, & Jasper excused them selves and Esme followed them, leaving just me and Edward.

He got me the plate but before handing it to me, his eyes lit like a 6 year old who saw his most desire Christmas gift. He looked at me sincerely and said with the sweetest voice I've ever heard "May I feed you?"

_Oh my! How can I tell him no?!_

"Um…Okay?" but it sounded to me more like a question.

He unwrapped the plate that appeared to be mushroom ravioli. _Thank you VERY much, Esme!_

He started feeding me bite after bite till the plate was finished. He put it on the table and turned to me. He helped me lay down and wrapped his arms around me. He started humming an unfamiliar tune that I never heard before.

I felt my eyelids droop as I sunk into my sleep.

* * *

I woke up after that stupid dream. I opened my eyes to find Alice and Edward in the weirdest expressions.

Alice was sobbing and Edward had a pained expression that crossed his face. I sat up and stared at both of them to know what's going on but they didn't speak.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I placed my hand on Edward's cheek. "Why those expressions?"

Alice started taking "Bella, you sleep talk, and-"

I interrupted her "Did I say something like "Mom, I'm sorry" and-" then I remembered that last part of my dream where all of them just die and it's just me. I burst into uncontrollable sobs. Edward quickly pulled me into a hug and started rocking me back and forth.

"Shhh, Bella please don't cry, please." It hurt me to hear Edward's voice so pained so I tried to control my sobs till I started hiccups.

"By the way, I have nice news." He said

"I'm listening" I said

"You'll be able to go out of the hospital today and we'll start school in a month"

"Wow! So soon!"

"For which?

"For both." I heard him chuckle and a small smile crept to my face.

We heard a light knock on the door; Alice skipped her way to the door and opened it. A brunette with white uniform entered and said " sent me to remove your IV's"

I felt blood drain from my face and I felt Edward squeeze my hand. Guess I told him how much I hated needles. She reached for the tube that was in the crease of my elbow as I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt a little sting in both of the back of my palm and the crease of my elbow.

"She finished." I heard a soft whisper in my ear.

I opened my eyes to find that the nurse was gone and Edward's arms were wrapped around me.

"So Bella, when are you going to tell everybody else?" Alice asked with an edge of enthusiasm in her voice.

I glanced at Edward whose face lit with enthusiasm as well.

I sighed then said "Tonight at dinner."

Alice started jumping and squealing. Then her face was serious.

"Bella get up. You have to get ready to go home." She said and a smug smile stretched on her face.

I inhaled a deep breath and swayed my legs across the bed. Edward stood up, still holding my hand for support. I stood up and didn't sway which was very good. Alice snatched my hand from Edward's and supported me all the way to the bathroom. Once I was in there, I found make up, hair products, accessories, and couture blue dress hanging behind the door. I glared at Alice angrily and said "Why isn't the dress black?"

"Umm… Sorry?" she said but sounded more like a question.

"Only today, Alice Cullen. I'll wear black tomorrow. No objections." I said firmly.

"Ok." She said then she pulled me to the shower.

I showered, wore the dress and accessories as Alice started fixing my hair. For the first time in her life, Alice Cullen made simple hair and make up. She pulled my hair into a high bun and left a few strands hanging at my temples. She put for me black mascara and pink shell lip gloss. I finally wore my blue flats and exited the bathroom.

Edward and Carlisle were discussing something but as soon as I stepped out they both stopped.

Edward looked hypnotized but he snapped out of it "You look…amazing"

"Thank you" I said as I felt my cheek warm up.

"So how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm feeling great actually. No dizziness, no weakness, no lightheaded."

"Good, you're free to go but don't make any effort, deal?"

"Deal." I said cheerily as I took Edward's hand. We walked to the parking as our hands were entwined together. We reached a beautiful silver Volvo that I was assuming is Edward's car. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in.

Once the car started moving he had one hand on the wheel and the other holding mine.

We parked in a garage with a red convertible on our right and a monster jeep on our left. As Edward and I walked out of the garage, I saw a grand mansion, beautiful grand mansion. Edward pulled me up the porch stairs and opened the door.

Once the door was wide open, I saw the room has been decorated with a lot of blue and pink. There was a huge sign that said: _Welcome back, Bella"_

Esme was waiting across the room; I ran to her quickly. Even though running was making me dizzy, dizziness took back seat as I pulled Esme into a hug. She hugged me back and whispered "Glad you are ok, Sweetheart."

I suddenly heard a high soprano that I recognized._ Alice!_

"Good thing I had my car; you just went and left me there!" Alice said angrily as she walked through the door. I started giggling but ran and gave her a hug too.

"I forgive but don't do it again." She said calmly. "Now, where's my fiancé." She went upstairs and left us.

Edward turned on the TV and we sat on the couch. I leaned my head on his shoulder as his arms tightened around me.

"I'll go prepare dinner." Esme said.

"I'll help." I shot up quickly but swayed dizzily and slumped back to the couch. I place my head in my hands. I felt Edward's arms around me as he asked anxiously "Bella, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think." I said with a frown.

"Bella honey, stay here. I'll make dinner." Esme said softly.

"But I want to help." I whined.

"Not now, Bella." Edward said firmly.

"Okay." I mumbled as I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder again and his arms tightened around me again.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"I'm curious, how did you get me into school without my guardians signing the papers, not to mention that I haven't reached 18? And how when all my papers were burnt in the crash?"

"Well love, Esme and Carlisle gained your custody, don't ask how because I don't know. They also made you new papers as they reached your papers from phoenix, they made new ones."

"Thanks"

Not less than 5 min, Edward fell asleep. His looked so angelically peaceful. _Guess he didn't sleep last night._ I got up, careful not to wake him, and headed to the kitchen.

Esme was cleaning some dishes when entered. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey. I see you are done with everything" I said shocked.

"I see you finally escaped from Edward." She said with a smile.

I chuckled lightly and said "He fell asleep; I guess he never really slept yesterday."

Esme pulled out two chairs from the kitchen table and said "sit down; I want to talk with you." She gestured for me to sit in 1 as she sat on the other one.

"I know how you feel for Edward and how he does to you, Alice told me. So I guess Edward told you about Tanya, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. I promise you Esme, I won't do such thing to Edward."

"That's a relief." She said as I reached for her hand and cupped it in mine. Then we heard the front door close. After ward, Carlisle came to the kitchen tiptoeing.

"Bella go wake Edward and call the kids and tell them dinner is ready." Esme told me.

I exited the kitchen heading over to Edward first. He was still sleeping soundlessly. _Aw, it's hard to disturb such a person. _I shook his shoulder gently and said "Edward sweety, wake up."

A smile formed on his face as he opened his gorgeous emerald eyes. "What a beautiful voice to hear when you wake up."

"Dinner is ready. Go wash your face and change.

His face changed to be serious "You didn't do anything in the kitchen, did you?"

"Don't worry. Now get up." I said tugging on his arm. He got up and went up stairs as I followed him. I stopped at Alice's room. I knocked the door lightly and said "Alice, Esme said dinner is ready."

"On the way." Jasper's voice answered. I moved on to the next door. "Emmett, Esme said dinner is ready."

"Finally!" I heard him roar. I giggled and went downstairs to help Esme set the table.

After I arranged the plates, I turned to find Edward standing behind me.

"Didn't I say don't do anything, Bella. Sweetheart, sit down and let Alice and Rosalie complete setting the table."

"But-"

"No buts, sit." He said as he gestured to the chair. I sat and he sat beside me holding my hand under the table. Alice and Rose descended the stairs strait to kitchen and greeted us with smiles. Emmett and Jasper descended after them and sat in their places.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I'm good."

"You sure," Emmett said "because I'm very hungry and imaging you thr-"

"Emmett!" I heard Esme and Rosalie's warnings as I burst into laughing. Carlisle descended and settled in his place too. Esme then came with a big bowl of soup and went back to the kitchen. Alice placed the salad on the table and sat in her place. Rose placed the pasta and mimicked Alice. Esme came and placed the big meatloaf plate and sat.

We made our prayers and started eating. Esme and Carlisle were discussing something with each other, as well as Alice and Jasper. Emmett kept trying to disgust us and Rose just kept smacking him on the head. I turned to look Edward then at his plate then at him again. "Why is your plate still full?"

"Gee Bella, you sound like Esme." Emmett said as Esme shot him a death glare that made him cringe. After we were all done, the boys cleaned up as we discussed the latest trends. The guys came back and sat on the table again, each of them giving us a glass of apple juice. Everyone then blended in there own discussions.

I glanced at Edward who winked at me in encouragement. I stood and cleared my throat. Everybody stopped talking and looked at me.

"I think you all know what'll say, but for who didn't take the guess…Umm…I don't know how to say it…Well, Edward and I are together."

Esme and Carlisle smiled at me. Alice was jumping in her seat while Jasper gave Edward a high five. Emmett was beaming and Rosalie looked shocked then she smiled and mouthed me "congratulations"

We kept talking till it was 12:00 am. We all headed to our rooms to sleep. I took my sweatshirt and pants and headed for the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth and changed into my clothes. I exited to find Edward waiting for me in bed. I climbed in and snuggled closer to him as he pulled the covers around us.

"Good night, Bella"

"Good night, Edward"

He held me tight & kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep in the arms of my and only love.

**

* * *

**

Wow!! This probably might be the longest chapter I'll write in this story..

**Please review please!????????? By the way, Link of the dress on my profile!!!**

**R.**

**E.**

**V.**

**I.**

**E.**

**W.**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**I won't be able to update soon cause I'll be out of town this weekend, so I hope you don't mind.**

**Secondly, starting from the next week, I'll be updating once a week, because of the schools, I only made fast updates because we had a 2 week vacation.**

**Thirdly, I'd like you to send me your opinions on the Story I'm sorry. I also want you to help me improve my flaw writing; at least that's what I think. Please review or PM, give me ur opinions, good or bad. PLEASE!**

** …Sassooma… **


	5. Preparing

**Hi, I'm back! I am sorry if I was late, but I got really gr8 ideas while I was gone that I hope u'll like. I hope every one would like it.**

**By the way, thanks 4 every1 who reviewed and I hope I get more reviews or pm , please??!!**

**Here goes the 5****th**** chappy!**

_Chapter five:_

"BELLA!"

I was soundly asleep when someone squealed in my ear. Alice.

"What do you want Alice?" I said groggily as I turned to face the sheets.

"Wake up! We have plans!"

"What plans?" I said as I lifted my head.

"School Shopping." She said in a DUH tone.

I sat up and said "Ok, you got me; get out so I'll dress up."

"Your outfit is on the couch." She said as she started climbing of the bed, I caught her hand "It's black, right?" I asked

"Yeah, I gave you my word and you gave me yours. I never break a promise that I've made." She said with a smile and walked to the door.

"Thanks." I said

"Anytime." She closed the door and left. I got up and headed to the toilet. I glanced at myself in the mirror and panicked. My hair looks like a HAY STACK! I tried to untangle the mess but it was useless, so I decided to shower…again. I brushed my teeth after I opened the shower and left the water heat up.

After easing my already eased muscles, I wore the outfit Alice gave me. Which were black Denims with a shade of gray at the knees and a T-shirt that had a shade of gray, black, and onyx mixed together and a Goth butterfly on the back. _Wow! Alice really knows what she's doing. _I put on the black converse and fixed my hair into a ponytail.

I got out and descended the stairs carefully.

"Good morning every body." I said as I reached the last step and paused.

"Good morning" they said as they got of the couch and headed to the kitchen. I scanned the room but didn't find him.

"Um…Where's Edward?" I asked

"He's with Carlisle in his office." Esme replied reassuringly.

Suddenly warm arms were wrapped around my waist and I could feel his cheek against mine.

"Good morning, love." His velvet voice whispered in my ear. I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his waist and answered as I leaned my head on his chest

"Good morning"

We stayed like that for a moment then he spoke "so," he made a long O "you're shopping?" it sounded more like a question to me.

I sighed "Yeah, the promises I make for Alice."

He chuckled, "You're a good person." He said as he leaned and kissed my forehead.

"LOVEBIRDS, don't you want breakfast?" Emmett's voice boomed from the kitchen.

"COMING!" I yelled back, "Let's go." I said as I held his hand.

We walked hand in hand to the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table. My breakfast was usually a humble slice of toast with jam, but Edward won't let me eat something so light since I needed the strength; he made me eat a whole sandwich that contained bacon and tomato, with some tea.

"Edward," I whined as he started preparing another sandwich for me, "I'm stuffed plus you didn't eat anything. That one you're making is yours."

He looked at me and I glared back; he gave up with a small "fine" and started to eat the sandwich.

"Hey, do you want to play basketball after breakfast?" Emmett asked, beaming.

"Ok, I want to play." I said

"Bella, you are definitely not going to play basketball." Edward said firmly.

"Please!" I whined.

"Aw Edward, let her play." I was shocked to hear the whole table whining to let me play. _I guess they think I'll trip over my legs, well there's a surprise. _I thought wickedly.

"Fine! You'll play!" Edward finally surrendered.

"Yes! Bella, you, me, backyard, NOW!" Emmett said eagerly.

We exited to the backyard that had to tall baskets on each side. Technically its part of the yard the other part is an empty plain for anyone to do anything surrounded by a forest.

"Think fast!" I heard Emmett say. I quickly left Edward's hand and held both of mine in front of my face. The ball hit my hands before reaching my face as I held it strongly. I heard applause and an angry mutter "Good reflexes."

I placed my left hand on my waist as I rolled the ball on my right index finger.

"Bring it on Emmett." I said smugly.

"Hand me the ball, I'll be the judge." Edward said. He now had a red ribbon around his neck with a whistle dangling at the end. "Take your places!"

Emmett and I stood in the middle of the field opposing each other while Edward stood between us.

He whistled as the ball flew in the air. Emmett and I sprung to get it. I felt the ball in my hands and caught it tightly but as soon as my feet touched the ground; something hard pushed me to the ground. I had to let go of the ball before my head smashed to the damp grass. I landed on my bottom with my arms supporting me from both sides.

"FOUL!"

Edward was leaning beside me with an arm around my waist and the other was starting to slip under my legs.

"Are you Okay?" he asked me worriedly as he stood me upright.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I turned to face Emmett who had Rosalie beside him kicking his leg annoyingly yet playfully.

"Remember Emmett," I said sourly "You're the one who started the fire."

"OOH! This is gonna be a kill!" I felt Jasper getting exited.

Since I was the one who fell, the ball was with me. I heard Edward's whistle and burst into running, dribbling the ball as well. I was in front of the basket in no time to find Emmett blocking me.

_Hmm…How can I get past him? _I thought. I took a sudden step to the right and he mimicked._ This should be interesting. _I resumed my position and waited for a moment, and then I took another sudden step to the left but instead of resuming my position, I ducked and ran to the basket through his legs. I heard the crowd burst into laughs and Emmett groaned angrily.

_Concentrate Bella! _I sprung into the air and pushed the ball to the basket after aiming my target. The ball hit the black Square on the basket's headboard and entered the net gracefully.

I heard a whistle and loud cheers. "GOAL!"

"Take the ball, Emmett." I said smugly.

He stomped his way to the ball and got it. His expression was a hilarious mixture between humiliation, annoyance, and… what I assumed confusion. I had to hold my laugh to the end of the game.

Edward whistled again and Emmett started running at the moment I started running. I was soon blocking that tall person. _Tall! _He threw the ball directly at the basket. I sprung after it and almost got it but I was late. The ball was spinning on the ring right now.

Suddenly I realized that I was falling. I hit the floor facing down to the grass, but I quickly rolled to my back to find that my fall impacted the direction of the ball to the outside of the basket.

I heard a loud whistle that was surely announcing the end of the game. Emmett stretched his hand towards me and I took; he pulled me upright.

"Good game, sis"

"Thank you, bro" I answered him with a smile.

"Congratulations girl, finally someone beat Emmett or should I say Mr. no-one-is-going-to-beat-me-in-anything. Sheesh, you were starting to get on my nerves." Jasper said happily.

"Thanks Bella for teaching my teddy bear something new." Rosalie said in a 6 year old voice as she hugged Emmett as if he was a huge teddy bear of hers.

"Congrates, but your outfit is awful; I'll race ya to the house and prepare an outfit. Don't you dare to ignore me and stay here." Alice said as she ran her way to the house after a short hug.

Edward was the last one to speak.

He wrapped his arms around me and said "Congratulations love, you were great out there. You never really told me you played basketball?"

I leaned my head on his chest "You never actually asked, and I used to play basketball when I was a kid."

"ISABELLA!" Alice called from the house,

"You probably should go before she'd come and kill you." Edward said as he pulled away.

"Yeah" I said as I stomped to the house. I went strait to Alice's room. As I expected, she was waiting for me with a new outfit ready on the bed.

"You'll change everything; I'll be waiting downstairs with your purse." She said as she exited the room.

I wore the same jeans with the same shades but they were skinny fits. The blouse was a half shoulder gray glittery blouse with ballerina flats. I let my now dry hair loose and it looked great rather than a mess.

I descended downstairs to find Alice waiting for me with a black purse in her hand. We went to the garage and found everyone waiting in their cars. Alice climbed in with Jasper in a BMW and I climbed with Edward in his Volvo while Rosalie and Emmett were in Monster Jeep.

Our first stop was in Olympia mall. The guys waited at star bucks and we were set loose. We roamed the mall and bought a lot of stuff, especially me, since I needed a new wardrobe.

I bought 6 sets of underwear, 5 tank tops, 4 undershirts, and 4 camisole shorts, 6 T-shirts, 8Blouses with different styles, 6 sweat shirts and pants, 3 denims, 4 skinny fits, 2 boot cuts, 3 sweaters, 4 light jackets, 3 ballerina flats, 5 converses, 3 vans shoes, 2boot, 7 shirts.

"Wow!" I muttered under my breath. Alice also made me get a beautiful blue dress and matching heels.

"C'mon Bella, we still have to go to Seattle to get you some new electronics.

I didn't protest because I knew I'd loose so I just followed her to the café to meet the boys.

"Hi sweetie." I said as I sat beside Edward. He kissed my cheek "Hey"

Then he looked at the shopping bags I had and said "Wow! You shopped!" he said in amusement.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it myself." I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"Yeah, a chocolate milkshake would be good."

After we ordered the milkshakes, we headed for the cars and placed our stuff in the cars and headed to Seattle. Alice and I headed to the electronics shop and got a laptop, an iPhone, and a cd player along with some Cds. Then we headed for telecom to get me a number.

We headed to the mall were Rosalie was waiting for us and the boys went to buy themselves some stuff. Alice, Rose and I discussed the stuff we bought.

"Um… Alice, is there a bookstore near this mall?" I asked, "I want to buy some books."

"Yeah, just by gate 7, d you want me to come?"

"No stay, I'll come back soon."

"Okay."

I started moving till I reached gate 7. When I exited I found a bookstore across the street, so I crossed the street and entered the bookstores.

"May I help you dear?"

"Yes, where is the novel's section?"

"It' this way dear, section number 4"

"Thanks."

I searched between the novels and picked out my favorites. I was heading to the cashier to find a blue eyed man with shoulder length blonde hair tied to a ponytail entering the store.

"Mr. Dwyer, it's been a time since you visited." Said the bookstore worker.

I felt the blood drain from my face as I remembered the last time I saw him.

_Flashback:_

_Phil was taking mom and I to meet his family in Texas, he said he had an older brother called James who was married to a woman called Victoria. He also said His parents aren't really old. He said his father is called Kim Dwyer and his mother is Rachelle Dwyer._

_We finally arrived to a red house that seemed to be big. Mom said that Phil was going to be my step father but I didn't like him. When he knocked the door, a blue eyed man with shoulder length blonde hair tied to a ponytail opened the door._

"_Phil!" he exclaimed._

"_James!" Phil exclaimed as he pulled his brother into a hug._

_Mom and I were introduced to Phil's family and we had a great day, I guess._

_End Flashback_

I raced out of the bookstore with the books after paying for them. I never glanced at the street before I crossed; I just wanted to stay away from him.

I heard a loud car horn as I speeded across the road. I glanced then took two quick steps to the back to avoid hitting the car. I wasn't balanced then I fell to my side. I really didn't concentrate on anything till I heard the only voice that could relieve me.

"Bella, Bella please answer me are you okay?"

I lifted my head to see his face that was splashed with horror. I nodded and he sighed in relief. I stood up and collected my purchase of the floor but Edward took it from me and wrapped his arm around my waist supporting most of my weight. I leaned my head against his shoulder as we went back to the café shop.

"Edward what happened?" Alice asked as we approached her tone alarmed.

"Nothing happened Alice." I answered but my voice was croaked, lower than a whisper.

"Yeah right and the way you look is the greatest evidence." She said sarcasticly

"Alice shut up" Edward said as he sat me down on the chair, he sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me, comforting me.

.

I cleared my throat "Really Edward, I'm fine I'm just shocked, it was my mistake after all."

"Okay, Alice get those bags, C'mon it's nearly dinner time." Edward said as we started walking to the mall parking lot.

It has been a silent ride home but when we reached home I held Edward's hand and said "I'm Sorry."

"Bella, there's nothing to be sorry for, your fine now," He kissed my forehead then we exited the car. Edward unloaded the car and took most of the bags, leaving me the lightest of them.

When we approached the porch, I spotted the jeep and The BMW still entering the garage. Edward unlocked the door and placed everything in his room before coming back. Esme came over and gave me a hug. I went to Edward's room and put the rest of the bags beside the others on the bed.

I descended and sat beside Edward on the couch who wrapped his arm around me and held me close.

It couldn't be him, but the lady called him _Mr. Dwyer. _Maybe it's him, but if he's here, does that mean that Phil's here? Would he recognize me? If he did would he tell Phil?

"Bella, dinner is ready." I heard Edward whisper. I lifted my head towards him and said "Huh? Dinner? Yeah right dinner; sorry I was lost in thought."

We had dinner and kept discussing our day, well the others discussed as for me, I just leaned my head on Edward's shoulder, thinking.

"Bella, c'mon. I'm going to my room, don't you wanna come?" Edward asked.

"Ya, sure." I said as we went upstairs. I glanced at my stuff then I grimaced. Where am I going to put all this?

"Bella, I cleared 2 shelves in my wardrobe for you." Edward said as he noticed my expression, "and here are some hangers, if you'd like to hang something. There's also a drawer that I don't use you could use it."

I looked at Edward and wrapped my arms around him as I buried my face into his chest. I felt his cheek on my head. "Thank you, Edward, for everything"

"Anything for you, love."

After arranging every thing I bought today, I plugged my iPhone to the charger and entered the toilet with a new set of clothes to shower. After showering and brushing my hair and my teeth, I exited the toilet to find Edward fumbling with my laptop.

"Hey! I wasn't planning on opening that till tomorrow." I complained playfully as I sat beside him on the bed.

"Sorry, I was just checking it was working well." He smiled at me sheepishly. I pecked his cheek and took the laptop from his hand and replaced it in its box.

"I am feeling sleepy, don't you want to sleep?" I Said as I stretched.

"Actually, there's something I'd like to ask you first. May I?"

"Ask."

"Well do you want to go on an official dinner tomorrow? Like a date?"

I placed my hands on his cheek and lifted his gaze to mine "Of course, I'd love to."

"Then, is it a date?" He said with a flash of enthusiasm in his eyes

"It's a date." I answered him with a smile.

* * *

**Hope you liked the cahpter, and sorry for being late again. Don't saw I wasn't late, I was ! **

**By the way, as I said before, starting from next week I'll be updating once a week on the weekends, schools yeah, I hate'em too!**

**pweeeeese weview, pweeeeeeeese!!!!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. The Date

**Sorry 4 being so late, I just had a few new ideas for stories but I won't be writing them until I'm done with this one.**

**I hope you liked I'm Sorry, and for who didn't read it, it's one of my stories complete now, hope u read it and like it!!!**

**Here goes the 6****th**** chapter.**

_Chapter six:_

"Alice, I don't want to shop!" I whined.

"But you haven't got any skirts, jean shorts, or Bermudas." She said simply.

"But Alice, I have plans tonight." Then I realized I hadn't told her about my _plans._ She glared at me and arced an eyebrow "Plans?"

I looked at floor and crossed my hands behind my back like a kid who told his mother he broke her favorite vase.

Alice asked again "What are your plans, Bella?"

"Well," I said as I played with my fingers. I didn't want to tell Alice because she'll makeover me as if I was a movie star or something. "Edward kinda asked me on an official dinner, sort of a date." I said as I peaked through my lashes at her.

I almost laughed. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes were focus on nothing in particular.

I couldn't help but giggle. Her eyes snapped to me direction and she closed her mouth. She took a deep breath then surprisingly her arms were around me. She was jumping and squealing and I couldn't help but jump along.

After she let go off me she asked "When are you leaving?"

"8:00 pm"

"Great, we have 3 hours to get you ready!" She said eagerly.

"But-

"No buts, Get your ass upstairs." She said as she pushed me towards the stairs.

"Okay, don't push. I don't wan to go to my date in cast!" I said.

"Go." She ordered.

I climbed the stairs as I heard her call Rosalie. I sighed and went to Alice's room. I sat on the bed waiting for her.

The door snapped open and Alice dashed into the room, followed by a calm Rosalie. Alice tugged on my arm and pulled me towards a pink door.

Once the door was opened, my jaw dropped. It was a…a…a closet, a HUGE closet. I felt Rosalie giggled beside as Alice pulled me towards a chair.

"Sit at the pink chair over there." Alice said as she gestured to grand mirror, the kind you see models making up at before fashion shows. I sat down instantly as Alice and Rose started shifting through the closet.

Alice was back with a lot of makeup in her arms.

"Alice, you're not going to apply all of this to me, are you?" I asked panicking.

"Of course not, silly! I don't want to ruin your flawless skin." She chimed as she started searching for something through them.

Then Alice and Rosalie were hovering around me. I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew this could last ages.

_2 hours and a half later._

I heard Alice squeal "open your eyes."

When I opened them, I couldn't believe it. I saw a very beautiful girl who was wearing wool and silk gray blend sweater, a beautiful ivory white colored skinny, & really chic gray ballerina flats. She had her hair in a beautiful hair do that burst out her face as if it glowed, and simple makeup as well.

"Wow! Alice you're a miracle." I said as I hugged her.

"Careful, you don't want to ruin your outfit. Oh, here are your earrings." She said as she handed me silver and crystal chandelier earrings. I put them on carefully.

"Here's your bag and your coat." Rose said as she handed me a washed velvet trench coat and a beautiful gray shoulder bag that matched the flats.

"Thank you Rose, Thank you Alice." I said as I hugged them both.

"Now wait here till I see if Edward's ready." Alice said as she rushed out of the door.

"Doesn't she ever get tired?" I asked Rose.

"Nah, she had too much sugar when she was young." Rose said as she shook her head in disapproval.

"That must explain how sweet she is." I said as I sat on the chair.

After a moment of silence Rose spoke up "I'm happy for you Bella."

"Thank you Rose." I said as I hugged her again. "I really appreciate it"

"Ok!" Alice said as she burst through the door "He is waiting downstairs. Up, stand up and put on your coat."

I stood up and put on the coat and put it on, buttoned it, and closed the belt.

I walked out of the room to the stairs. I went down the stairs carefully. I felt a smile stretch on my face as the handsome man appeared. He was pacing.

When Edward looked up at me, he froze. He stared at me with complete surprise and adoration.

"You...you…look gorgeous." He stuttered. I stood at the last step as he rushed towards my side. He put his arm in front of me and I lightly placed my hand on it as he led me to the door.

"Wait!" I heard Esme's soft voice rush as we were about to go. We turned around to find her standing with a camera in her hand. "Please, can I take a picture?"

"Of course Esme." I said as I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Pose."

I leaned my head on Edward's chest and he wrapped his arm around me. I rested a hand on his chest and the other was wrapped around his waist.

I saw the whit flash and blinked till my vision returned normal again. Esme approached and hugged me "Good luck, honey."

"Thanks, Esme."

She hugged Edward and whispered something to him. I laughed and his eyes lit. We turned and headed to the garage.

I didn't know where were we going but I had to wait. When we arrived to the restaurant, Edward opened the passenger door and bowed as he held his hand toward me. I felt my cheek get warmer as I took it.

"Where are we?"

"Port Angeles."

He led me to the front door and we were greeted by the hostess.

"Welcome to La Bella Italia, how may I help you?"

"Cullen reservation for two." Edward said.

"This way sir." He said as he led us to a private booth at the back of the restaurant. "Your server will be here in a minute."

"Thank you." Edward said as he pulled my chair. I sat down and crossed the table and sat on the chair opposite to mine.

I slipped out of my coat and folded it neatly on the chair. I faced at Edward to find him starring at me in adoration as he stretched his hand to me across the table. I took it and he squeezed it lightly, still staring at me.

"What?" I asked as I felt my cheeks get warmer.

"Did I tell you that you look gorgeous?"

"That will make number 28; you've been stating that I'm gorgeous since we got into the car." I said as I giggled.

Before he could respond, a waitress appeared and said "Hello my name is Eli, and I'll be your waitress for tonight." She said as she looked at Edward, who didn't glance at her. "What drinks can I get you, Monsieur?"

I didn't notice what Edward said as I glared at Eli who didn't even look at me.

"Bella!" Edward's voice snapped me out. "Yes?" I answered startle as looked at him. He looked as if he was going to burst in laughter. "What do you want to drink?"

"Fruit cocktail." I answered automatically

"Okay then 1fruit cocktail, 2 straws."

I saw Eli scribble in her notepad annoyingly "I'll come in a few minutes to take your order." she said as she placed the menus on the table.

Then she left & I shot glares at her back.

"Someone's jealous." Edward chuckled.

"Well, I'm not that plain to be invisible." I huffed.

"You the most beautiful woman my eyes have ever seen." He said as he cupped my hand with both of his.

"I love you, Edward"

"I love you too, Bella"

We stared at each other for a moment, our eyes burning into each other.

"So" he broke the silence "What do you want?" he asked as he pushed the menu towards me. I hadn't noticed that we were both leaning towards each other. I pulled back at the same time he did and grabbed the menu.

"Edward," I whined "That's too much to pay for!"

"I have the most beautiful woman sitting opposite to me and you care about the money! Bella, you must know, your requests are orders to me. You can have whatever you want." Edward said.

I blushed and looked at the table.

Eli came back with huge glasses of fruit cocktail, placing one in front of Edward and one at the far side from my hand.

"So are we ready to order, Monsieur?" she asked Edward. Edward just said "Ladies first." As he gestured to me, not even looking at her.

She looked at me in disapprove, I raised an eyebrow at her glare and glared back. "What would you like?" she said in tone that had a mixture if sweet and sour.

"Mushroom ravioli." I answered her in the same tone. She scribbled in her notepad and looked at Edward as she asked him sweetly "What about you, Monsieur?"

Edward looked annoyed. He glared at her and said sourly "Chicken Fettuccini"

She flinched at his tone and scribbled in her notepad quickly. She walked away quickly.

I sighed in relief.

"No one will ruin our night." Edward said sweetly & he placed a hand on my cheek as I closed my eyes.

"You know, I have a couple of surprises for you." He said

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" I asked

"It won't be a surprise if I told you." He said sweetly.

"Edward." I whined

"Nuh-uh" he said as he shook his head.

"Well, I'll know eventually." I said smugly.

"Eventually." He smirked.

We kept talking like that for a few minutes until Eli brought our dinners. I was glad she didn't even glance at Edward. She just put dinner down and left quickly.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Stop joking around and eat love" Edward said as he unrolled his silverware. We sat there quietly eating our dinner. We'd take sips from our cocktails and giggling each time.

After I was done, I went to the bathroom to wash my hand. When I entered I found a little girl sitting at the far corner of the toilet crying. I washed my hand quickly and knelt to her side.

"Why are you crying honey?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said as she sniffed. She lifted her head and looked at me. Her gray eyes were puffy with tears. She had russet skin and black hair.

"Well, let's be friends. My name is Bella, what's your name?"

"May." She said as she sniffed. I don't know but I had a feeling that I saw this young girl before.

"Well May, can you tell me why are you crying."

"I can't find mommy, so I came to here to find her." She said as she sniffed again.

"Look honey, we'll wash our faces and we'll search for your mother." I said as I picked her up. I washed her face and walked out of the bathroom, holding her in my arm. I walked around wiping May's face.

"May!" I heard someone exclaim. I turned around to find a woman with the same skin as May's and her same eyes on her eyes where deep brown. She hovered towards us her face covered in fear and relief.

I put May down and she ran towards her mother. The woman knelt on her knee and hugged May as she cried into her neck. The woman stood up and held May's hand.

"Thank you…

"Bella." I answered.

"Thank you Bella, what can I do to repay you."

I had an idea "Well actually, I'd like to ask May something."

I knelt and whispered my plan to May. She giggled and winked at me. I stood and winked at her.

I walked backed to the table to find Edward with a marveled expression on his face.

"What?" I asked simply as I sat down.

"You're marvelous." He said as he blinked.

"She was lost, I had to help." I said simply.

"What was the entire whispering thing?" he asked

"Oh, you'll see." I said smugly.

He stood up and went to my side. He stretched his hand to me and said "May I have this dance?"

I hesitated "Well, I'm your responsibility." I said as I took his hand. He led me to the dance floor. There weren't a lot of couples, we were the 4th couple.

I noticed May was gesturing to me; I glanced at the table to find Eli removing all the plates from our table.

"Look" I whispered to Edward. He looked to the table as I winked at May. She nodded and started walking slowly. Eli, fortunately, was moving fast. Once she reached mid way, May ran in front of Eli, letting Eli loose her balance. May stood at the side having a smug expression. Eli almost fell, then when she took another step forward; she slipped and fell all the plates crashing along.

She sat on her knees, her face tomato red, picking up what was left from the plates.

I glanced at Edward to find him on the edge of roaring into laughter.

"That's what happens when someone messes with me." I said as I pecked his cheek.

May ran to my direction "How did I do?" she asked, jumping.

"You were amazing." I said as I knelt beside her and hugged her. Her mother came and looked at May worriedly "Are you hurt honey?" she asked.

"No mommy."

"C'mon we're leaving" she said to May then she looked at me "Thank you again."

"Anytime"

"We can keep in touch, if you'd like?" she asked.

"Of course." I said as I got my iPhone and saved Rachelle's number and she saved mine.

"We should leave." Edward whispered to me.

"Ok." I said as we walked to the table. Edward slid my arms into the coat as I grabbed my bag. I think he has already paid.

We walked towards the Volvo, hand in hand, happily. He opened my door as I slid in. He drove somewhere in Forks, but not home.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he took the one fifty.

"Surprise." He said simply. I didn't pry; I wanted to be surprised, even though I hated surprises.

We arrived at the end of the pavement, before I could even look around, he blindfolded me.

"Why-

"Trust me" he said in his soft velvet voice.

I sighed as I felt myself being swept into his warm arms. I could her rustling and rocks grinding, but it wasn't hard to discover that we were on a trail.

After what had seemed to be several hours, Edward finally set me on my feet.

"Keep the blindfold, I'm not done." He said as he left. I kept waiting as I heard clicks.

Suddenly his arms were around me. I held myself closer to him as one of his hands untied the blindfold.

I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful place before me. A perfectly round, small meadow was filled with wildflowers-violet, yellow, & soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. There was a beautiful sheet on the floor that was white and hundreds of small candles that were lit on hangers surrounding the meadow.

"Edward, this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen." I said, shocked.

"It's no where compared to your beauty." He said. I turned around to face him and was shocked by the lack of distance between us, but I liked it.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella." He said before his lips lightly touched mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stretched on my tiptoes to pull him closer. I felt his arms tighten around my waist as he molded his lips against mine. It was like they were made for each other.

After we broke away, we lied on the sheet together, laughing and talking and tracing stars.

I felt my eyelids get heavy; I snuggled closer to Edward and put my arm around him as my head rested on his chest.

His arms wrapped around me as I felt him kiss my forehead and mutter "Sleep, my love."

I then slipped into unconsciousness, dreaming about my Edward, my perfect love.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter, again I'm sorry if I had took time to write it, SCHOOLS UGH! I hat'em 2! *WHIMPER*.**

**Any ways, I hope you focused on the chapter, there are points that would help you later. I might take some tim writing the new chapter but don't worry, I always update. By the way, Bella's date outfit on my profile.**

**Please, please, puh-leeze! review *PUPPYEYES***


	7. Lullabies & Melodies

**I hope u liked the last chapter! This chapter would be…good. Of course I'd like u to give me Ur opinions on my writings. Just a click away *DING*.**

**7****th**** chapter (never thought I'd reach 7****th**** chapter.) Here we go.**

* * *

_Chapter Seven:_

_Edward's POV:_

I felt Bella snuggle closer to me as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I glanced at her to find that her eyelids were falling. I held her tightly to my chest and kissed her forehead. "Sleep my love." I started humming an unfamiliar melody that I've never hummed before.

A few seconds later, her breathing evened as her grip relaxed a bit. The wind blew and put of all the candles, so the moon was my only illumination.

I cradled her against my chest and walked back to the car. After the long trip, I finally placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her belts. I glanced at her face to find it angel peaceful.

The drive was silent. When I arrived home, I carried Bella bridal style to my room. I heard tiny quick steps behind me. I knew it was Alice, I knew what she wanted.

I placed Bella on the bed gently and headed to my wardrobe. I took change and left the room to find Alice waiting for me at the door. I winked at her and she smiled at me widely.

I changed and got back to the room to find Bella lying on the bed in a baby blue tank top and white sweatpants. Her hair was set loose and her makeup was removed.

I slid under the covers, careful not to wake her up, and pulled her closer to me. Once my arms were around her, she instantly wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled closer to me. I kissed her forehead and drifted into deep sleep.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Em, Rose, and Jazz started packing for college. Their cars were already sent so I was the one to drive them to the airport. Alice was a little less bouncy, but she was still bouncy.

I pulled Bella downstairs to farewell the guys; she didn't like them leaving too. Even though I told her that we'll follow them after senior year. I scoffed in my head. _Senior Year._

I hugged Em and Jazz and kissed Rose on the forehead. Bella hugged Rose and shook hands with Jazz, one thing about Bella; she's way shy!

When Bella reached to shake Emmett's hands, he pulled her into a huge bear hug and spun her around.

When Bella's face started turning blue, I hit Emmett's arms and glared at him. His face finally lit with understanding and he let her down. I supported her and rubbed her back as she gasped and coughed.

After that, Em, Jazz, and I moved the luggage to the Volvo. I slid into the car as Bella and Alice stood at the porch hugging each other and crying, waving their hands as well. I sped to the highway as fast as I could.

Jazz at beside me silently as Em and Rose were flirting in the backseat. I knew it was a mistake to put them there…together.

"Jazz stop being a baby and cheer up we're going to college!" Emmett whined. I glared back at him through the review mirror.

"She's his fiancé Emmett; do you want to be put in the same situation?" I snapped back at him. "No" he mumbled as he sunk into his chair.

Jazz looked at me gratefully.

After we arrived and all the bags were loaded, I was fare welling them. Rose and Em went and Jazz stayed to farewell me.

I hugged him and he whispered to me "Tell her that I love her, and ask her to stay my Alice. Meet you at Thanksgiving."

And then, he left.

I hurried back to the car; I wanted to be home with my Bella as soon as possible. I put on Debussy. I drove as I listened to the relaxing tunes when it hit me.

When I arrived, I saw Alice sitting on the swing, hugging her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. I parked the car in garage which only had my Volvo, Carlisle's Mercedes, Alice's Porsche, and Bella's Nissan.

I walked towards Alice and sat beside her. I put an arm around her as she buried her face into my chest. I tried to soothe her as she sobbed.

"He wanted me to tell you something." I whispered. Her tear strained face shot up to face mine.

"Really?" she sniffed.

I nodded "He's telling you that he loves you, and that he wants you to stay his Alice. He'll miss you until you meet again in thanksgiving."

She jumped off the swing and rubbed the tears from her face. She leaned and kissed my cheek then she literally skipped her way to the house. _The one person who can't stay sad or still for more than 1 minute, Alice. _I chuckled as I got up and went to the house.

Esme was sitting on the couch watching TV. When I entered she smiled at me.

I looked around, but se wasn't here. "Where's Bella?"

"In her room, and I'd like to warn you, you have a competitive on the piano." She said smiling.

Bella plays? Wow. I'd like to here her.

I nodded to Esme and rushed upstairs. I opened the door slowly and took a peek. Bella was lying on her stomach on the bed, crossing her ankles in the air. She seemed thinking deeply.

I walked over to the bed and sat at the side. She gasped and turned her torso towards me. When her tense eyes locked into mine, she relaxed and pulled herself on my lap.

"Sorry." I murmured into her hair.

"Don't be, I'm the one who zoned off." She said as she snuggled closer to me.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked.

"Do you play?"

"Yes."

"What do you play?"

"Piano and a little of the guitar."

"That's what I thought." I heard her whisper to herself under her breath. "Play for me." She said quickly as she pulled away.

"What do you want me to play first?"

"The guitar." She exclaimed as she started jumping in her place. I chuckled as I started to get off the bed. I felt her hand on mine "Wait! It's under the bed."

I raised an eyebrow at her and her cheeks flushed. She looked at her hands. "I got curious." She whispered. Then of all the sudden, she flipped her self to the back landing on her feet at the side of the bed. She knelt and recovered the guitar from under the bed and got on the bed.

I haven't noticed that I was still starring at her until she looked at me and her cheeks flushed into deeper crimson. "What?"

"What was that?" I asked still amazed.

"I used to play gymnasium when I was young." She said as she handed me the guitar "Now play."

I knew what I would play for her. I strapped the guitar around me neck and started playing smoothly. A moment later I started singing.

**(AN- "Your Guardian Angel" by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

_When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall. (Let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (Through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_ Its okay, _It's okay,

It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay

_Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall. (Let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (Through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay!_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!_

_Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey! (Grey! grey!)_

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,_

When I was done, I looked at Bella to find tears in her eyes. After I set the guitar down, her arms were around my neck and her lips were opposing mine. We kissed each other passionately.

After we broke away she looked at me lovingly "This was adorable, Edward."

"Okay, do you want to hear the piano?" I asked thinking of my plan.

I saw her eyes light with smugness and anxiousness. She jumped of the bed and pulled me towards the piano. We sat on the bench and I started playing the smooth lullaby.

It was simple and beautiful just like Bella. When I was done her eyes were teary. She looked at me lovingly then she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"That was Bella's lullaby." I murmured into her hair. She looked up at me and said "I have something for you too." She whispered.

Her hands flew gracefully on the piano keys, creating the most peaceful melody that I've ever heard. It was times when it went high pitch and less likely low. It was the most calming tune that I've ever heard.

When her hand touched the last finger, she looked at me lovingly and said "That was Edward's melody." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Schools start tomorrow. Humph, schools. They suck. Bella and I sat in the room. She was reading while I was playing with the guitar.

"Edward," She whispered.

"Yes love," I answered as I glanced at her.

"I'm bored" she sighed

"Me too." Then her face lit. "Can we go to that extreme funfair in Seattle?"

Extreme funfair? Yeah globe world! But that _funfair _was all about things that flip and go upside down. Seeing Bella playing something like that scared me.

"Please?" she whined as she started jumping in her place.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Yes. Alice!" she squealed as she ran out of the room._ Alice is rubbing off on her bad._

After the girls were ready, we speed down the highway towards Seattle. When we arrived, I bought the tickets and we entered globe world.

Bella, Alice, and I rode every single game, even though Bella was getting dizzy after every game she refused to sit.

On our way home, we got McDonalds takeout and ate in the car, we kept laughing at everything we did today especially the pictures Bella took for us at the mini golf park outside the funfair. We were doing funny faces and we switched the phone between us.

When I arrived, the girls were way tired. They dragged themselves to their rooms. Bella went to shower first. When was out she was in a white tank top and pink shell sweatpants and a jacket. She braided her hair too.

When I was done I went to the room to find Bella sleeping on the bed. I slipped beside her and pulled the covers around us. She wrapped her arms around and mumbled "Edward, I love."

"I love you too, love." I said as I kissed her forehead. We have a long day tomorrow.

First day at School.

* * *

**Hope you liked the CHAPTER. I added the funfair idea to add some fluff to the story.**

**Please review! O, read the summuries of my upcoming stories on my profile and tell me your opinion.**

**Please Review! PWETTY PWEASE!**


	8. First Day

**Hi there! I hope you liked the last chapter; I made Edward's POV for a change. Now today is the first day School, Dun Dun Dun Da!**

* * *

_Chapter Eight:_

_Bella's POV:_

I was running through the woods in my Pj's. Tree branches shred my clothes. I didn't know what I was running from but I did know that my boyfriend was running ahead of me, leading me.

Edward stopped and turned to look at me, his eyes full of fear, pain, and indecision. I stopped, dead on my tracks and approached him slowly. He stepped back and said "Bella, run."

I stared at him and my vision blurred. "I can't, I can't leave you! You'll DIE!"

"Just leave! I'll be okay. Watch out!" he shouted pointing at something behind me.

Before I turned around, I felt fierce pain shoot into my back. I fell on my knees screaming in pain. I glanced to find a figure walking away. I know him. Phil. He had a gun.

I felt Edward's warm arms around my cold body, shaking me gently.

"Bella! Wake up! It's a dream darling, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to find Edward's arms wrapped around me, his face painted with true concern and worry. I glanced around me; we were still in the room. I sat up and there was no pain. My Pj's were ok. I put my face in my hands and started sobbing.

Edward's arms were abruptly, rubbing my back and shoulders.

"Bells, love its okay, it was a dream, its okay." He said as he pulled me into his chest. I sobbed into his shirt as he tried to soothe me, rocking me back and forth.

After I had calmed, I pulled away and looked strait into his piercing emerald eyes. I managed to smile and his eyes melted.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"It's school time." He answered annoyingly.

"I'm sick." I groaned. He tensed up and his hands shot to my forehead. I broke into laughter.

"Edward, I'm not sick." I said giggling.

"But you…you little devil." He said evilly when realization lit his eyes. He started tickling and I thrashed around, laughing my guts out.

"Edward…enough…can't…breathe" I said laughing and gasping. He let go of me and carried me off bed.

"Now get ready, we have senior year to start missy." He said placing a hand on his waist and gesturing to the bathroom with the other.

"You sound like my mother." I said giggling, and then my face dropped. My mother. Oh! How I missed her. My little irresponsible mother.

I felt Edward's arms around me for the 3rd time today. "I know you miss her, but she's in a better place now." He whispered in my hair. I nodded and headed to the bathroom numbly.

After showering, washing my teeth, brushing my hair, dressing up, applying the least make up I can, and preparing my bag, chucking in my stuff, I went downstairs to find Edward waiting for me with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

I put on my jacket and headed to the Volvo, Edward's hand entwined with mine. Alice followed us quietly, not quit an Alice attitude. I'll talk to her later.

I slid into passenger seat as Edward slid into driver's seat. Alice sat in backseat and slid her headphones into her ears. I could here the lyrics of kesha-tik tok loud and clear. Edward grabbed my hand and placed the other one on the wheel. We drove off.

**(A/N: Kesha- Tik tok)**

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (hey what'up girl?)_

_Put my glasses on and I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)_

_Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack_

_Cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back_

_I am talking pedicure on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing off our phones, phones_

_Drop-topping playing our favorite CD'S_

_Going on to the parties_

_Tryin' to get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_Dj, blow ma speakers up_

_Tonight I'm a fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tik tok on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_Dj, blow ma speakers up_

_Tonight I'm a fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tik tok on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Ain't got no care in world, but got plenty of beer_

_Ain't got no money in ma pocket but I'm already here_

_And now the dudes lining up cause they hear we got swagger_

_But we kick'em till the curve unless they look like Mick Jagger._

_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk_

_Boys tryin to touch my junk, junk_

_Gonna smack'im if he's getting too drunk, drunk_

_Now, now, we go until they kick us out_

_Or the police shut us down_

_Police shut us down_

_Po-Po shut us_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_Dj, blow ma speakers up_

_Tonight I'm a fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tik tok on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_Dj, blow ma speakers up_

_Tonight I'm a fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tik tok on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Dj, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart it pounds_

_Yeah you got me_

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You got that sound_

_Yeah you got me_

_Dj, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart it pounds_

_Yeah you got me_

_Put my hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Now, the party don't start till I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_Dj, blow ma speakers up_

_Tonight I'm a fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tik tok on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_Dj, blow ma speakers up_

_Tonight I'm a fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tik tok on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

The drive was silent, of course I'm not considering Alice unplugging her headset to let us listen to the song but who cares, and it was pretty cool.

When we arrived, Edward started pulling me alongside with him but I stayed were I was and gestured towards Alice. He got the sign. "I'll wait by building 10" I nodded and turned around to face Alice.

I pulled her and we stood beside the car.

"Alice, you can't be that cranky, I miss old Alice."

"I miss him." She said playing with her ring.

"Ali, He's at college. You're in senior year. One year Ali."

"But.."

"No buts, please Ali cheer up, I know it makes you sad but be happy for him, he's probably thinking about you now."

And with that, her phone buzzed. When she glanced at it, an ear-to-ear grin stretched on her face.

"It's jazzy."

"Told'ya"

Her arms were around me "Bella, you are the best sister any one can have."

We walked to find Edward waiting for us at the main building. "You didn't have a map to know which building is building 10." He smiled at me sheepishly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he kissed my forehead.

He handed Alice and I the maps, slips and tables. I glanced at it.

_1__st__ lesson-French- Mrs. Goth_

_2__nd__ lesson-History-Mr. Anderson_

_3__rd__ lesson-Social-Mr. Johns_

_4__th__ lesson-Trig-Mr. Varner_

_5__th__ lesson-free lesson_

_Lunch_

_6__th__ lesson-English-Mr. Mason_

_7__th__ lesson-Biology 2- Mr. Banner_

_8__th__ lesson-Gym- Coach Cloap_

"Gym" I groaned sadly. I hate gym and make it into syllables, and klutziness doesn't help either.

"What's with gym?" Alice said as she snatched my paper out of my hand.

"Alice, I'm world no.#1 klutz, did you forget?"

"Oh, yeah… our tables are the same except for 2nd part of the day; I'll have music instead of English and English instead of biology and Biology instead of gym" She sighed

I glanced at Edward's table; his lessons were the same as mine. Good, guess I'll have to endure gym, probably because Edward's here.

The first bell rang and we ran to our 1st lesson, which was…French. When we entered class, the teacher wasn't here. We took our places beside each other.

"Bonjour mes élèves." The teacher said as she entered, Oh boy! Here we go!

* * *

"Argh! I'll explode!" I groaned as I walked by Edward's side to the cafeteria. I hate Mr. Varner; we've got social and history projects from the first day! I hate Mr. Varner!

"Bella, calm down, it's only first day." Edward tried to soothe me. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me, catching Alice's hand on the other arm.

When we walked into the cafeteria, I felt all the eyes on us. We walked silently to the line and grabbed our lunches. We sat at a table at the far end of the hall. I saw that Mike boy wink at me but I ignored him. He was so annoying, like Mr. Varner. Did I mention that I hate Mr. Varner?

Each of us talked about the people they met and we were joined by that kind girl, Angela Weber, and her boyfriend, Ben Cheney.

"Who's that Mike boy?" I asked her, glancing at him to find his eyes locked on me. I quickly looked away.

"Mike? Mike Newton, his father owns the biggest sports shop in Washington, so he's important." She said annoyingly.

"I don't like him." I said as a matter of fact.

"Nobody does, except for Jessica Stanley, she's in love with him. She's his girlfriend."

"Good, he has one." I huffed as I looked down.

"He's been glancing at you the whole day, wasn't he? Well, he does that to every new girl, even if she's in relationship or not."

I glanced around; the cafeteria was ½ empty "We'll be late!" I said as I got up quickly. Angela said she had music so she went with Alice, while Ben was coming with us.

Edward and Ben were chatting about something when Mr. Mason entered. He looked like a grumpy old lady. I giggled when his eyes shot towards me "Any thing there, Miss Swan?" he asked sourly.

"No Mr. Mason." I replied innocently as I sunk into my chair, so add him beside Mr. Varner. This is gonna be a long year!

After the lesson, I rushed out of the classroom before anybody even the old lady.

"Miss Swan!"

I turned around and stared at the horrified old lady. "Yes?" I replied angelically.

"Never ever go out the room before your teacher!" he scolded before he left. I swear Edward was about to kick his ass, literally. I giggled as I towed him around the corner, heading to Biology.

We settled in the second row and had the lab table for ourselves. Mr. Banner entered a few minutes later "Good evening Class. Please approach and give your slips," then he looked at us and grinned hugely "So we can get this kickin' year started!"

The whole class burst into laughter as we passed our slips, I like this man, as a teacher of course!

The man kept talking goofy the whole lesson, I love biology, frankly. I was sad when the bell rang, it means I have gym!! I want to cry.

Edward had to drag me all the way to the gym. When we arrived I squared my shoulders and pouted at him, he overpowered me. Damn! Gotta work on this harder.

When we entered the coach gestured for us towards the bleachers, all the students were sitting there. He started listing the rules of gym and stuff until he came to a certain point that got my attention.

"This year, we're having a new surprise. We will organize out program activity sports, basketball for girls and football for boys. Auditions will be held on Friday. Now head to your locker rooms to have a general idea about.

A few girls and boys got of the bleachers. Edward looked me in the eye before heading to the boys locker rooms. Now, were's my locker. 03268…03269…03270…here! 03271!

I tried the combination and it worked, well. "Hey there Bella." I heard a male voice; I turned around panicked to find it Mike Newton.

"What do want Newton? Out, this is girl's locker room!" I spat at him. "Coach, Coach! Co-

"Don't scream or else I'll kill you" he threatened as placed his hand on my mouth. Tears started streaming down my cheek as I remembered, what a Déjavu

_Flashback_

"_Bella. Go to your room honey!" Renee screamed as Phil approached her. I ran to my room and sat at the far corner sobbing. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed into them._

_I heard my door slam open, I knew it was Phil. I scrambled from my place towards the window. I stood up and shot my head out of the window "Help! Somebody help me! He-_

_He slammed me against the wall and placed his hand on my mouth "Shut up you little squirt or else your going to be living hell." He threatened as tears streamed down my cheeks. _

_Then the beating began._

_End Flashback_

I pulled myself together and kicked him in the gut. I ran towards the door screaming "Edward, help! Edward, over here in the girl's locker ro-

My hair was being pulled as my body slammed against the lockers. My head throbbed as I heard a crack and saw flashes of bronze.

"Bella, are you okay?!" Edward asked me franticly as he searched my body. I smelled the nauseous smell of salt and rust. I managed to say "Get me out of here…blood."

He swept me into his arms and ran towards the bleachers. He sat me down and patted my cheeks. "It's ok, please talk to me."

I staring towards the floor in shock, eyes wide and tears streaming down my face.

"Edward! Bella!" I heard Alice's little voice call. "Oh my god, Edward what happen?!" she asked as her steps quickened. I lifted my head towards the locker rooms to find Mike Newton stumbling out of the door.

Anger filled me, _oh he's getting it! _I got up from place and ran towards him, his nose was bleeding, good more damage. I pulled my fist backward and snapped it against his nose. Then I kicked him in the gut and finalized it by flipping him onto his back.

He got up like a rat and scurried out of gym; I just swayed and felt warm arms catch me. My hand hurt like hell and my head throbbed.

"Wow!" was all what Alice managed to say. I glanced at her amusement filled eyes then to Edward's eyes that were filled with worry, concern and pride. I took a deep breath and buried my face into his chest "Too much drama, want to go home." I mumbled

He supported most of my wait to the garage. When we approached the garage, I saw a figure standing by the Volvo. Edward hesitated in his pace but I had a good feeling about it.

I moved further from Edward and nearer to the car, to the mysterious figure. His shape became more sharp, a male. Nope, no percentage of hesitation. I sped up.

The boy turned towards me and smiled. I stopped dead on my tracks. Last time I saw this person was at Phil and Renée's honeymoon. I spent it with him. It was…..He was... I couldn't believe the person I'm seeing before was.....

* * *

**Cliffy!!!! Whoopee!! **

**Sorry 4 being late! Was celebrating ma B-day! Happy new year and merry Christmas everybody! Hope all people from all the religions enjoy the new year.**

**So how was it anyway…good…bad…satisfactory…REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**N.B. I allow anonymous reviews so feel free to click the review button, if u r a fan fictioner or not.**


	9. It's him!

**So…I'm back. Hope u liked the last chapter. I added the cliffhanger cause I thought the story needed excitement.**

_**Ilovenewmoon: **_**I update every week, no need to open it every day. I hate skoolz, I know. If I were lucky, I would update in the middle of the week, **_**if I were lucky.**_

**Funny Coincidence: On my B-day party, my friend got me the host, for SM. She wrapped it pretty good. When I was opening it, I got a paper cut. So I acted like Bella and dropped the book and held my finger and whispered "Paper cut". My frndz played along and acted like Edward and Jasper! My other Frnd got me a ring that looked like Edward's Mother's, so she acted a proposal and I said Yes! I love Coincidences!**

**Thanks to: gothgirl1245, twilightfang66, lozy035, lovehits, Jessie girl 1990, crazy logic 13, and ilovenewmoon for reading my updates frequently and reviewing, luv u guyz. Hope everybody reviews as well. I want the review rate to increase!**

**Here goes chapter 9!!!!!**

* * *

_Chapter Nine:_

_Bella's POV:_

I can't believe it. The guy turned to look at me and then he smiled. I grinned back. My god brother. My Jacob.

He opened his arms and I ran into them. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he patted my back. I missed my god brother very much.

I pulled away and looked at Edward; he stood there with a puzzled look on his face. I gestured for him but he didn't move, but Alice skipped to my side pulling Edward along.

"Edward, this is my god brother Jacob Black. Jacob, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." I said. Their tense figure relaxed and shook hands happily.

"Jacob, why are you here?" I asked, not finding anything to say. I looked at his tall, muscular figure. That boy was supposed to be15 for crying out loud.

"Bella, the real question is why are _you here_?" he said as he looked at me. I looked at my feet and said "It's a long story"

"Okay." He said "Let's meet at my house, I'm sure you remember it."

My head snapped up "Of course I do. La Push, Third Street, the little red house on the left."

"Okay, see you at 7." He said then he turned around and ran towards a black motorcycle. Then, he left.

"Wow." I said. Then I started jumping around. Finally I found someone who knows me, who's related to me. I wrapped my arms around Edward and squealed into his chest.

When I pulled back and looked at Edward, he had an ear-to-ear grin stretched on his face. "I've never seen you so happy, and I'm very glad you are." He whispered before he leaned his face towards mine. I stretched on my toes and our lips made contact.

"Ahem."

I pulled away to see Alice's hand crossed on her chest and tapping her foot. I felt my cheeks warm up as we walked towards the Volvo.

When we arrived, we saw Esme sitting on the porch swing. She stood up and huddled towards us when we were in her sight.

"Where were you?!" she asked pulling us into hugs "You made me worried to death!"

"Calm down Esme. C'mon let's go inside and we'll tell you everything." I said as I pulled her inside.

We sat on the couch and I explained everything that happened starting from Gym till we saw Jake.

She got up and hugged me. "I'll prepare dinner, you better hurry up. It's 6:45. I'm sure you'd like to have dinner with your god brother."

My eyes shot to the clock, it was 6:45. I ran upstairs and changed in the bathroom, knowing Edward would be changing outside. Plus, if Edward saw the bruises on my back he'll turn red and burn Mike alive. Not that I don't want it.

I headed downstairs quickly, with _my car _keys jingling in my pocket. Yeah, my car, my Nissan. I wanted to drive it.

When Edward heard the car keys, he raised a brow and smirked at me.

"What?! It's my car" I said as I pulled him behind me.

When I sat in the driver's seat, I saw flashes of the accident. I shook my head to clear my mind and started the car. Again, I saw flashes of the accident. I shook my head once more, what's wrong?! I rode Edward's Volvo and nothing happened.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Edward's voice when he saw that I haven't moved.

"Yes, I am" I saw as I looked in the review mirror, getting out of the parking spot carefully.

I drove on average speed towards La push. When I entered the reservation, I saw flashes my memories, my happy memories, in this place. It didn't change at all.

I parked in front of the house and got out to be met by a huge hug from my god brother. "can't…breathe.."

"You came!" he exclaimed as he let me go. I looked at him like he was stupid and said "Of course I did, you are my god brother."

"Hey there man!" Jacob said to Edward as they shook hands. Good, they're getting along really good.

"C'mon, lets go inside." He said as he led us towards the house. As soon as we entered, I heard a small familiar voice squeal "Uncal Jay!"

"Hey there little kiddo!" he said as he picked the little girl up and spun her around. When he put her down, she looked at me and I recognized her instantly.

"May!" I exclaimed as I bent down and opened my arms. "Bella!" and with that, her little arms were around my neck. "How are you?" I asked as she pulled away.

"Annoyed, today was first day at school." She huffed. I chuckled.

"Do you know her?" Jacob asked his face puzzled.

"Oh yeah, where's Rachelle? Oh and where are your sisters Rachel and Rebecca? Oh and where's Billy? And-"

"Bells, one by one, firstly, from were do you know Rachelle and May?"

"Well, on our date-mine and Edward's-I found a little girl crying in the toilet and-"

"Yeah, May told me." He said

"Now, how did you find me?"

"Well, there were rumors around the town that said "Chief Swan's daughter is coming back to school" and I wondered if it was you so…" he stopped when he noticed my expression. "Bells…I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed into his shirt. "I miss him Jake, I didn't even get to say goodbye. My daddy. He liked it when I called him daddy. Oh, Jake!" I said as I ruined his shirt.

"Uncle Jay, why is Bella crying?" I heard May's soft whisper behind me.

"She's a little bit sad, that's all." Jacob said.

"Well, can she come and play with me at the beach, please?" she whined as I heard her jumping lightly on the wooden floor."I'll make her happy."

"You want to play with her, Bells?"

"Ok, I will." I sniffed as I got up. I held my hand towards May and she took it happily. She skipped towards the door, dragging me behind her.

"Don't be late!" I heard Rachelle yell.

"So, the beach." She nodded eagerly and we went to first beach.

_Edward's POV:_

May dragged Bella towards the door and they disappeared.

"Don't be late." I heard May's Mom yell.

Jacob gestured for me to follow him. We went to his room. "Here sit." He said as he pushed a wheel chair towards me. I sat down and looked at him to find his face full of curiosity.

"So," he said, "Can you tell me what exactly happened to her?"

I took a deep breath. "Once, I went out for a drive. I was parked at the side of the Seattle highway. I heard that sound and turned around to find a car speeding up for what seemed like 140 mi/hr or more, it was followed by another car. The first car rolled the high way and the other car left. I rushed to get the driver out of the car to find out it was Bella. So I took her home and Carlisle fixed. Carlisle is my dad, he's a doctor.

"She told me Phil, her step-father, used to abuse her and her mother. That day she ran away was the day her mom, Renee, died. Phil was in the car after her. So after 2 or 3 weeks, she called her father to tell him she what happened and that she was moving in with him. When she knew he was dead, she fainted and rested in bed for 3 days. No eating, no drinking and no sleeping. She was just staring at the blank walls.

"On the 3rd day, I found her in my bathroom with her wrists slashed open; she has lost too much blood. I carried her to the car and whispered to her that I love her, on hope that she would wake up. When she woke up at the hospital, she told me she loved me too. On the nest day, we went back home. We told everybody at dinner. After that, Alice-my sister you saw at the parking lot-got Bella to go shopping. She got her a whole new wardrobe in one trip. We prepared for school very good and I saw she was ready.

"Today, Mike Newton attempted to rape her in girls' locker room in gym. I punched him in the nose. I carried her to the bleachers but she didn't respond. When she saw Mike, her face flushed and she ran towards him. She punched, kicked, and flipped him on his back. After that, we went to the parking lot and found you." I said, inhaling as much air as I could and exhaling.

I looked over at Jacob whose face was full of grief and agony. I walked over towards him and put my arms on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled weakly. I decided to change the subject. "Tell me about you Jake?"

"Well, I'm 15 yrs, I'm younger than Bella. Yeah, a shock right? So I was born and found Charlie my god father. Bella would come every summer and play with me and my twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. Rachel got a scholarship and went to Washington so she often visits while Rebecca is married to a Samoan surfer, they currently live in Hawaii. As for Rachelle, she's my sister in law; she's a widow. Though she's only 28. Her husband died in plane crash when he was coming back from some conference 3 yrs ago, May was very young at that time. So ever since, they lived with us."

Jake and I chatted for what seemed to be an hour and a half. Suddenly we heard yelling from down stairs. "What did you do to yourselves!? You could get sick, for crying out loud!" It was Rachelle.

Jake and I rushed towards the source of the yelling, which was the front door hall. We stopped and roared into laughter at the scene before us.

Bella and May were covered with sand, water and mud, they also smelt like salt. Their hair was tangled around and their clothes were out of order. They were both snickering and smiling sheepishly at Rachelle, who was fuming.

"Towards the bathroom, NOW!" she yelled as she placed her hand on her waist and pointed towards the end of the hallway. We heard quiet chuckles from another room as a wheel chaired old man came into view.

"Bella, still naughty as always." He said as he smirked at her. Her eyes lit and she almost jumped into his lap but then she noticed her wet and dirty clothes. She smiled at the man sheepishly. She walked towards him and they did a handshake. She laughed her bell like laugh that filled me with an urge of happiness. He looked as happy as her.

"Get cleaned now, you don't want to catch a cold. Oh, do you?" he said smirking.

"Oh, I don't Billy, I mean Dad." She smiled and dragged May towards the hallway. Rachelle stomped after them, eyeing the dirty marks they left on the floor.

Jacob and I sat at the porch, talking about cars. You know 'Same old, same old'. After ward Rachelle gave us our dinner and served us drinks. We laughed as we ate at the experiences Jake and Bella would go through when they were young.

After dinner, I went inside to get Bella; we were running late. I froze in place-and felt Jacob freeze beside me- as I saw Bella lying on the couch with May in her arms; T.V on. They were clean with new clothes on, their hair were fixed into braids. Bella looked so peaceful with May in her arms, even May looked Peaceful.

I looked at Jake and we spoke together "You take your girl and I'll take mine"

"OK"

"Would you stop?"

"Ok, enough with this." I punched him playfully and walked towards the sleeping beauties. Before I carried them, I captured the moment through my cell camera. I carried Bella and Jacob carried May. I fare welled him and the rest of the family.

"We'll come again soon." I whispered, trying not to walk the beauty in my arms.

"And we'll be waiting, bye" he whispered back as I exited the house.

I placed Bella in Backseat and drove back home slowly, trying not to disturb her. When I parked, I noticed a small plastic bay on the passenger seat. I peeked in, they were Bella's clothes nice and clean.

I carried Bella towards the room and found Esme waiting in the room. She had a wide smile on her face. After I tucked Bella into bed, I went downstairs with Esme, knowing that she would question me about everything.

We talk for about half an hour, I told her everything. I started feeling tired so I kissed her forehead and she wished me a good night. I showered and changed into my sweats. I lied beside Bella, who had changed-by Esme- into her sweats as well.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. She cuddled closer towards me and whispered "Best day since years"

I smiled and hoped everyday would be good for her. I promised to protect her and stay with for ever till destiny separates us and I will. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**So, I think it's kinda short. What do u think? Hope u liked it! Pls review! **

**I hope you do read my ANs cause they'll be important by time. Luv u all!keep on reading and reviewing! **


	10. I told you so!

**I hope you liked the last chapter, it was a gr8 surprise. Thanks for reviewing! Luv u guys sooooooooooo much!**

**So since you guys don't open my profile frequently, I'll post my upcoming story ideas at the end of the chapter.**

**Here is chapter 10! (I'm freakin' happy that I reached chapter 10, YAY ME!)**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter ten:_

_Edward's POV:_

It was 3:00 am when I woke up. There was something warm at my side, really warm. I glanced to find Bella's face red and sweat beads scattered across her face.

My hand shot to her forehead immediately. _Damn it, she's burning up_. I got up from bed and rushed downstairs quietly. I got a piece of cloth and bowl of cold water from the kitchen and jumped the stairs, literally.

As soon as I was beside Bella again, I dipped the cloth into the cold water and wiped the sweat off Bella's face. I rested the cloth on her forehead and kissed her hair.

I spent the next our wetting the cloth in the water and resting it on Bella's forehead until the fever reduced. I put the stuff aside and pulled her close to me and tightened my grip around her carefully. I drifted into sleep as my mind wandered about if Bella didn't feel good when she woke up.

* * *

When I woke up, I shifted my arms through the bed sheets to find them empty. Worry shot through as I jumped out of Bed. I headed straight to the bathroom to hear the shower running through the door. _God, she scared me there_.

I took clean clothes and headed to the main bathroom. After showering and drying my hair, I went back to the room to find Bella sitting on the bed cross-legged as she held her head between her hands. She was already in her clothes, ready with her bag by her side but she still looked sick to me.

I walked up to her and sat by her side "How are you feeling now?"

She turned her head slightly so that she was able to see me from the corner of her eyes. Her face or what I saw of it, looked pale, not her normal ivory but pale. "I'm fine."

"Bella, tell me honestly how are you feeling?" I said, this time my voice getting anxious. She groaned and lifted her head to face me. I was wrong, it was further than pale, it was translucent.

"Really Edward, I'm fine." She smiled at me weakly and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I think you should ditch today." I stated my opinion.

"No, it's 2nd way." Her words finalizing the discussion, she got up and slung her bag over her shoulder with effort. She walked out room in a weak, slow pace. I followed her with my arms in front of me, ready to catch her if she fell.

Alice and Esme were chatting at the kitchen table but stopped abruptly when Bella and I entered. Their eyes swept over Bella's weak position and both glared at me disbelievingly. I just mouthed "Stubborn" and they chuckled half-heartedly.

Soon, were on our way to school. Alice sat at the back seat shooting frantic worried glances towards Bella through the review mirror.

When I parked the car, I went quickly to the passenger seat door and supported Bella. _Shouldn't have let her come _I chanted in my head. She looked so weak, even frailer than she is.

* * *

Thank god we went through half the day in peace, except of course with Mr. Varner, ugh I hate him! He made Bella go get a chair from the other class _alone _because he said it was borrowed even though I saw his books settled on an extra chair behind the teacher's desk.

Bella didn't eat anything but an apple and I was grateful that she ate; you know what they say, though I doubt it in Bella's case. Angela and Ben kept shooting worried glances towards her.

English went along good. Mr. Mason was mature enough so he didn't torture Bella, but instead he tortured me. _"Mr. Cullen! If you glance side ways again, you'll get detention!"_

He said when he noticed my glances towards Bella.

Mr. Banner did make us laugh, even Bella, which was a relief. Such a cool guy at a very old age. He's like the best teacher ever! Great! Now, I'm squealing internally like girls. I'll kill Alice.

Gym. I heard Bella groan. Today we would start working out. I opened my mouth to tell Bella to ditch but she just glared at me with her tired eyes and I shut my mouth. She leaned on me as we walked to gym, slowing us down, which caused us to arrive late.

Fortunately, Coach Cloap noticed Bella's sick figure and told her to sit by the bleachers. Bella just watched as we worked out. Coach stopped us and told us that sign ups for the team trials will be held after gym.

After gym, Bella registered her name and ran to the bathroom. I wasn't worried because I saw Angela follow her slowly.

When I was signing up, I noticed that weird guy behind me. He was just shorter than I was and had the cap that covered his face. His clothes were just as simple. He scrambled quickly in the paper and hovered out of the gym.

I waited for Bella beside the girl's restroom door. Angela exited supporting a very pale Bella. I just picked her up and cradled her against my chest. I think she passed out.

"What happened?" I whisper-asked Angela we exited to the parking lot.

"She was sick and she's not stable. Why did you let her come?" she asked as she glared at me. What am I to be glared at the whole day?!

"She insisted! And you don't know how Bella can be stubborn!" I whispered back as I quickened my pace towards the car. I could see Alice leaning beside it.

Alice glared at me-again- as I placed Bella in the backseat. Alice rested Bella's head on her lap as we drove off.

"Edward, she's burnin' up! Hurry!" she hissed.

"Alice, I'm passed the limit. Do you want us to turn to a Volvo pretzel around some tree?!" I huffed back at her. She shut her mouth until we arrived home.

When I entered the house, Bella in my arms, I was surprised to find Carlisle home. When he saw Bella, He shot right up and started saying stuff that I couldn't separate any word from the other. I only heard your room, my stuff, why, take, school, sick, burning…

After I rested Bella on my bed, she mumbled "Just a cold…don't worry."

She opened her eyes slightly and grinned at me. Carlisle checked her and as she said "just a cold."

He gave her meds and she slept. I was lying beside her, my arms wrapped around her, when her cell rang. I picked it up the caller Id said : _Jakey._

I knew it was Jacob so I picked up. "Hey Jake."

"Edward…Hey! Um…Are you guys coming today?" He asked.

"No, Bella got sick. Guess it was from playing in the rain, sorry"

"She's sick too? I was calling to tell you not to come cause May's sick. What a-

And his voice was interrupted by a louder feminine voice in the background "She's sick too, isn't she? I told you so, nobody just listens to me! You must learn to listen to me Jacob!"

I recognized the voice, Rachelle. I just chuckled quietly.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" he whined then he chuckled too.

"Can I talk to her?" we asked the same time. "Why?" Again together.

"To make sure she's okay."

"She's asleep."

"Stop that!"

"No you stop!"

"Jake!" I finally stopped the talking together thing. "Stop, it's freaking me out!"

Bella moved a little bit but settled her face in my chest and curled into a ball.

"Sorry, so bye! Oh, and tell Bella that I wish she would get well soon."

"Good bye, Jake! And tell May that Bella and I wish she would get well soon and tell Billy that I said hi"

"Kay, bye"

"Bye" then I hung up.

I sat there, with my arms around Bella, until the fever cooled. I slid out of bed carefully and went downstairs.

"How is she?" a tiny voice whispered behind me that made me jump. I turned around and looked at the tiny figure who was Alice.

"She's fine, the fever cooled." I said as I towed her to the living Room. We sat on the couch for sometime watching TV and talking about our day with Mom and Dad.

I heard light footsteps on the stairs and shot right up towards it. Bella looked really good now, after her face gained some color. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she buried her face in my chest.

"How are you now?" I murmured as we descended the stairs.

"Much better." She said then she beamed at me. I smiled it's good to see that she's okay.

"No school for you tomorrow." I said

"But-

"No buts missy, you didn't see yourself today. Angela, Alice, and Esme almost slaughtered me for taking you to school today. Beside that, you don't want to anything worse, do you?" I asked as I shuddered at the though of the tiny little cold to develop to something big.

"If that's what you want." She mumbled then she skipped to Alice and Esme who seemed happy that she looked good.

We chatted for the next few hours as we ate dinner. Bella didn't eat too much. After dinner, I noticed the sweat beads forming on her face again.

"Bella," I said as I stood and stretched my hands for her, "C'mon, time to sleep."

She didn't argue, in fact she stood up and went to the bedroom. She slipped into the bed and curled into a ball after I gave her the meds. She drifted to sleep with ease, as well as I did.

* * *

Thursday. Bella's been much better after ditching the last couple of days. The whole school was exited about the whole teams thing. Schools from allover Forks will be trying in. Even Jake told me he'll be in the trials with some of his friends.

After ditching Monday and Tuesday, Bella and I would wake up an hour early and go jogging and exercising. We didn't have much time to prepare but we had to try.

Bella, Alice and Angela were chatting happily on the swings about the trials while Ben, Jake and I were practicing.

"You guys, we wanna play soccer." Bella yelled as she ran to us with the girls behind her. The boys and I laughed but Bella smirked which told that something is going to happen.

So we were playing girls vs. boys. We started playing when I remembered that Alice was the only girl in Alaska who had beaten the great Emmett in soccer in 7th grade. Uh-Oh.

The girls were playing like pros and we were loosing because we were taking them easy. Jake was our goalie while Angela was theirs. Angela wasn't tall or big but her reflexes were super.

"Yes!" Bella yelled as she jumped around the yard, celebrating their victory. We groaned and went to the kitchen, our shoulders slumped in defeat.

"We won, you lost, you owe us dinner yes you do! Ha ha ha ha ha!" the girls sang as they followed us to the kitchen.

After we snacked, we played truth or dare, monopoly, and 20 questions. We made our home works, too. It fascinated me how Bella helped Jacob in his work, not like an older sister but like a mother. She would make the perfect mother.

I could imagine it, our kids; minis of us, jumping around playing with us hide and seek in the park, Bella laughing and running with me as we run behind them and tickled them to the ground. This was my future with Bella, my only true love.

After we were done with any house work we had throughout the week, we-as we promised- took the girls for dinner. My date was Alice while Jake's was Bella. It was a sister-brother thing. Angela and Ben took off because they wanted to be alone, so they went to another restaurant.

It wasn't official. We just grabbed cheese burgers from burger king and dined at the first beach. The girls were incredibly hyper-active today, they begged us to play hide and seek.

We went over to Jake's and sat with Billy a little bit. He would sit on the couch and Bella would sit beside him as he had his arms around his god-daughter. If she wants to ask anything she wouldn't call him Billy, just dad. He would smile whenever she said it.

Their handshake was their own father-daughter connection which they made up when Bella was 4. I saw Jake's photo Album, noticing that Bella was in every picture he was in until his 9th birthday, that's after Renee and _his_ honeymoon. Saying his name just raises hatred lumps in my throat.

Bella was the most sweet and innocent throughout her life. There was a picture that she was in a blue dress and she had pigtails. She was grinning happily revealing her missing front teeth. Little 3 years old Jacob was gripping her hand, supporting himself on his feet, and beaming too.

After that, Alice, Bella, and I went home. Alarm clocks were set on 5:00 am, people ready in their Pj's, good nights said, we were ready for bed.

Bella rested her head on my chest after we broke of our passionate goodnight kiss. I kissed her forehead and relaxed letting sleep creep to me. We need to save all the energy we have for tomorrow.

**Hope u like the chapter, so as I said, here are my upcoming stories.**

_**Upcoming:**_

**- On my way back home:**

**Lily is devastated. Her life falls apart, her dreams shatter into pieces. She thinks everything is over, how could she ever take such a shock with an ease. Parallel to I'm Sorry, Lily, Zach and Edward's POV. Humans.**

**- Dance Fever:**

**Bella and her cousin, Alice, audition to Dance Fever where they get paired up with Edward and Jasper also gaining new friends, Rosalie and Emmett. How could those pairs succeed through all the trouble to win? How much are their relation ships developing? E/B, Totally Humans.**

**- A lullaby of compassion:**

**After Edward leaves Bella, her whole life changes and turns upside down, now she ends up on live T.V? How could that be? Is she still human? or had she been attacked? Who's that surprise guest? could it be...**

**- Solar Midnight:**

**The Volturi were never convinced with Nahual's story. There was a grand fight. Who will win? Who will fall? What would be the resultant number of the Cullens? would it be the same as usuall or will it**_**decrease.**_**E/B.**

**- Morning Twilight:**

**Bella and Elena are BFF's/godsisters. Unfortunately, Bella's mother, stepfather, and Elena's parents die in a very fatal car crash, which forces both of them to move in with Bella's father in Forks, the rainiest state in continental U.S. How will their lives change? To the better or to the worse? How will the prescence of mythical creatures change their lives? "..B/E..."..."E/S"...With a sprinkle of Fantasy, and the tale begins!**

**- What would happen:**

**If you are one of the Stephanie Meyer Fans, then you must've read "The Host", her first adult novel (though I am not an adult but I find it interesting, reading her novels) If you haven't read it, ADVISE: READ IT! Truly one mixture of Romance and Adventure that adds the perfect mood through the reading. Anyways, "What would happen" is what I though would be the sequel to "The Host" even if it's not match to the upcoming and soon to be started "The Soul" and "The Seeker", her sequels of "The Host" trilogy. At the beginning are some point of views that I imagined should be needed in some chapters (Jared, Ian, Jamie, and even Melanie herself) Then I start completing what I imagined would happen between **_**the rebels and their allies, the native souls, and the oh-so-good souls.**_**How will their lives continue? What are the chances of both humans and souls living in harmony? As they said "It's a strange world"-Wanderer "The Strangest"-Burns living Flowers.**

**Review and tell me what do you think?! luv u !**


	11. Trials

**SO SORRY 4 BIENG LATE!!!!!! EXAMS ARE JUST AFTER TOMMOROW AND MAYBE I'LL TRAVEL TO EGYPT AFTER THEM FOR VACATION AND THE SNAP IDEA "TOO LATE" TOOK FROM MY PRECIOUS TIME SO SORRY!!!!**

**As I said I'll probably be traveling after the Exams but I'll have my flash with me and I'll try to update. Plus it's only a week. And another chapter begins!

* * *

**

_Chapter Eleven:_

_Bella's POV:_

I could see nothing in the darkness, just black all around. I walked into the empty space slowly, carefully as if afraid of falling. I turned around with every step in fear from what I can't see.

I would hear slaps and gun clicks. I would scream and fall and moan in pain. I could hear gasps and incoherent words of my mom. I could him laughing at my fear.

"Bella," Edward's velvety voice echoed from far away, "Bella, wake up!" It got louder and louder. "Bella, are you okay?! Wake up!" It was like he was just beside me.

My eyes shot open and struggled to cope with the sudden lightness. I was gasping. I narrowed my eyes until everything cleared slowly. The bronze and green spots above me cleared to be Edward's face. His eyes were worried, as usual.

"Another nightmare?" he asked softly, cupping my cheek in his hand. I nodded slowly, feeling a tear slide down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thump and kissed me. H e hugged me close as I cried quietly into his chest.

I've been having nightmares since I ran away…did I mention that? Don't think so. It was always this one and the other one with the forest. I hated both of them equally.

"What time is it?" I croaked

"4:30 am." He murmured into my hair as his grip tightened around me.

"C'mon Edward, not today!" I whined playfully. Edward would hug me tightly whenever he didn't want to jog or exercise. "Today are the trials Edward, stop being a baby."

He huffed playfully and got off bed then he turned around quickly and threw me on his shoulder. He spun me around. I laughed. It's magical how Edward can change my mood in seconds.

He put me on my feet again and steadied me. He kissed me again and made me dizzier than before. I stumbled my way towards the wardrobe and heard him laughing at me. He always makes me dizzy then he would laugh at me!

I walked towards the bathroom and closed the door. I let the shower run with steam condensing on the mirrors. I slipped into the hot water and let it relax my tensed muscles. I massaged my scalp with my strawberry shampoo.

After the relaxing shower, I wore my sweats and shirt and raised my hair in a high ponytail. There was a light a light knock on the door "Bella? C'mon" I heard Edward's voice through the door.

I unlocked the door and opened it. He was waiting for me. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his waist, lifting myself upwards. He placed a hand on my right hip and a hand on the back of my neck, pressing my lips against his. Our lips just moved together like they were made for each other.

I heard Alice's tiny knock on the door. Edward got his lips on my jaw and murmured "Go away Alice." He lips traced my jaw line, my neck and back to my lips. I heard the door click and creak open.

"C'mon love birds, we have to jog. The trials are today!" she whispered-shouted at us. We broke away slowly and Edward put me down carefully. He leaned and kissed my forehead. I walked or stumbled towards the bed carefully and put on my sneakers.

We skipped my way to the stairs and slid down the rails. I know I'm so clumsy but this is fun. I walked towards the fridge and tossed water bottles to Edward and Alice, and then we took off.

I know Forks isn't the place with the best views but we jogged by the forest borders till we would reach the first beach and back again. We would make exercises at the beach and Jake met us there. We would play and run till we reach the third beach.

We finally arrived home. We showered and put on new clothes on. We fare welled Esme and Carlisle and were off to school. We turned on the Radio on _Chris Brown – I Can Transform Ya._ Edward, Alice, and I sang like crazy. I could feel the Volvo bouncing with us.

**( A/N: Chris Brown – I Can Transform Ya )**

_Go hey lil' mama, I can transform ya_

_No, I can't dance but I can dance on ya_

_Swizz on the beat, Chris move your feet_

_And baby, I can transform your him to a me_

_I can change your life, make it so new_

_Make you never want to go back to the old you_

_Ciroc and lime, give it a lil' time_

_And she's gon' transform like Optimus Prime_

_Need a ride, I can range you up, money I can change you up_

_You can ride your own, no longer be the passenger_

_Swag low, I build you up, knees, we can stand you up_

_Red lips, red dress, like'em like a fire truck_

_What you need, you can have that_

_Ma black card, they don't decline that_

_See potential in ya, let me mold that_

_I can transform ya, I can transform ya_

_I can transform ya, I can transform ya_

_Anything you want, I can, I can get it for ya_

_You're ma baby girl so you know I'll get it for ya_

_I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya_

_Shoes, you got it. Bags, you got it_

_Cars, you got it, Money, you got it_

_I can transform ya, I can transform ya_

_Anything you want I can, I can get for ya_

_See it in the video you can have it really though,__  
__iced out everything, freeze you like an Eskimo,__  
__wanna fly, we can go, anywhere you wanna go,__  
__Jimmy Choo's in Italy, Louis V in Tokyo,__  
_  
_something like Pinnochio,__if you lie down imma grow,__  
__wanna see me do it big,I can show you how it goes,__  
__take you from an amateur to being professional,__  
__I can have you swag surfing_

_  
__What you need, you can have that,__  
__my black card, They don't decline that__  
__see potential in ya, let me mold that__  
I can transform ya, I can transform ya_

_I can transform ya, I can transform ya_

_Anything you want, I can, I can get it for ya_

_You're ma baby girl so you know I'll get it for ya_

_I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya_

_Shoes, you got it. Bags, you got it_

_Cars, you got it, Money, you got it_

_I can transform ya, I can transform ya_

_Anything you want I can, I can get for ya_

_Alright,__  
__I can transform ya like a transformer,__  
__i can turn you from a human to a Carter,__  
__take you off the bench and turn ya to a starter,__  
__then take you home and put you on a charger,_

_  
__then (then) my cars transforms to a charter,__  
__and we can fly to wherever you ever thought of,__  
__ I take you to wherever its warmer,__  
__then I gotta rip off your dress like a warm up,_

_  
__but I'm just getting warmed up,__  
__so tell your man he better get his voltron up,__  
__I transform her to a Ducati _

_And then I transform me to a Bugatti,_

_  
__cause her form puts me in a trance,__  
__i transform smaller and she puts me in her pants,__  
__Swiss on the Beat, Chris move ya feet__  
__and we can transform a good girl to a freak,_

_I can transform ya, I can transform ya_

_Anything you want, I can, I can get it for ya_

_You're ma baby girl so you know I'll get it for ya_

_I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya_

_Shoes, you got it. Bags, you got it_

_Cars, you got it, Money, you got it_

_I can transform ya, I can transform ya_

_Anything you want I can, I can get for ya_

We finally arrived to school. People look at us like we were "here they come, calm down". Oh, did I tell that we were the high school's popular and isolated group. Kids are like worship us, though I don't like it. I sat on the Volvo's front and Edward leaned on the car beside me. Alice sat crossed-legged beside me, her headphones on. Edward and I just talked.

When the first bell rang, we moved towards our classes. We met Ben and Angela. Did I tell you about Sarah? Angela introduced her to me. She's said she was the 'suffer and silent' type. Oh, I hope she knew about me before now.

She has burnt sienna hip-length straight hair with bangs on her face. Her skin was sun-kissed and her eyes were beautiful sparkly grey. She was a junior, going to be 16 on December. She skipped a few grades, if that explains it. She's a genius.

We met Angela, Ben, and Sarah at the Cafeteria. We didn't eat much, you know, just fruits and juices. Sarah didn't meet us in lessons much, just French, free lesson, biology, and gym. Sarah, Angela, and Alice headed to music while Edward, Ben and I headed to English. Sarah would meet us at gym then Alice, Ben and Angela will meet us after gym along side with Jake and his friends for the trials

"Today we will study onion root cells. Each couple will share in diagnosing which phase of Mitosis each of the 5 samples I'll give you is. The couple who are going to win will take the…"and Mr. Banner paused dramatically. He pulled something from the drawer. "The golden Onion."

We clapped and starting preparing the microscope. Mr. Banner gave us 5 samples and Edward and I started working.

Edward pushed the microscope towards me "Ladies first." Then he smiled at me his crooked smile. I blushed and looked into the microscope. I've done this before with whitefish blastula.

"Prophase." I said as I lifted my head and pushed the microscope towards Edward and scrambled in my notebook. He changed the slide and looked into the microscope. He lifted his head quickly. "Metaphase." He said. We continued at that rate.

Edward and I walked out of class holding hands. He carried his and my books, though I refused it, and I carried the golden onion. I put the onion and the biology books in my locker and Edward put his stuff in his locker that was exactly beside mine.

We ran to English, we were, as usual, running late. Fortunately, Mr. Grumpy didn't arrive yet. I owe the guy for not annoying me when I was sick but I hate him for aggravating me using Edward.

English was boring. Same stories, same essays, and same projects. Good thing Edward and I were always partners, we both studied in high leveled schools.

I ran to gym, overly exited but tripped at the door and Edward caught me, smirking. I smiled and walked slowly to the locker rooms, were I changed into my sweats and shirt. I tied my hair into a ponytail and put my phone, my books and clothes in the locker, locked and ran outside.

Edward was waiting for me. When gym came, he was always beside the door of the locker rooms. I squeezed his hand and we walked towards Sarah, who stood alone. Sarah was a good basketball player, she was going to audition. Sarah and I chatted a little bit till coach Cloap whistled and made us warm up for the trials.

The bell rang then a few minutes later, students started to flood into the gym. I saw Jacob run towards me with 3 boys and a girl behind him.

"Bella," he hugged me and shook Edward's hand. "This is Quil Ateara." He gestured towards the brawny boy on his left side. He smiled at me then he glanced at Edward with curiosity. "And this is Embry Call." He gestured to the tall boy, who smiled a shy smile and waved at me, then shoving his hand into his pocket.

"And these are Jared and Kim, the La Push high sweethearts." He pointed at the last boy who had his hand around the waist of the girl. The girl smiled at me and I smiled back

"Now guys this is Bella, my god-sister and that's her _boyfriend, _Edward." Jake said, emphasis on the word boyfriend with a glare towards Quil from both Edward and Jake. Quil shrugged and mumbled something like "Should've brought her"

"And you are..."Jake asked Sarah.

"Her name is Sarah; she's about your age, Jake. She's a little shy." I said as they shook hands. Their hands jerked a little as if electrified but they kept it calm. Sarah stared at Jake for a moment and when he looked at her, she blushed and looked at the ground.

"Girls to the bleachers, Boys to the locker room and put on your sets." Coach Cloap whistled and yelled. I took Kim's hand and towed her along with Alice, Angela, and Sarah.

The boys came out in their sets and smiled at us. We smiled and waved at them, even Sarah seemed to wave to someone. The trials started.

Whenever Edward, Jacob, Ben, or Jared would get hit or fall, one of us would stand up. The weird thing is that Sarah and I used to shoot right up when something was going on with Jacob, then she would look at me, blush and sit down again. I glanced at Alice and I think she got the message.

"Here are the results: Mike Newton, success. Tyler Crowley, failed, Eric, failed, Edward Cullen, success. Jacob Black, success. Jared…what? Anyway, success. Quil Ateara, success, Embry Call, Success. Ben Cheney, success" she started saying a few other names then "and team captain: Edward Cullen."

We jumped and clapped for the boys. They high-fived each other and the coach.

"Now boys head to the locker bleachers and Girls get ready it's your turn."

We moved from our places and headed to the locker rooms. They changed quickly while Sarah and I waited. We exited and stood beside the coach. I was surprised to know that Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were trying to the teams. We smiled at the boys who were in their clothes, clean and they smiled back at us.

The coach divided us as a team. Sarah, Angela, Alice, Kim, and I were a team while Lauren and Jessica with 3 other girls formed the other team.

The coach whistled and the ball was thrown into the air. Sarah jumped and held the ball in her hand, running across the gym and dribbling the ball. One girl from the other team blocked Sarah but she threw it to Alice who ran quickly and passed it to me and I put it in the basket.

Lauren caught the ball and ran, doing double dribble. I eyed the coach to find her scrambling something on her notepad. I blocked Lauren and she tried to throw it from above me but it caught by Angela. The other tall girl pushed Angela with her elbow in Angela's ribs. Angela curled on the floor and I Pushed that girl.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at her as I pushed her on the shoulder. I just nudged her and kept yelling. "Are you stupid? We are trying into a team! And if you do that on the team, we are definitely loosing! I suggest you don't enter the team at all!"

She pushed me hard, causing me to loose my balance and shouted at me "And who are you to make that decision?! Huh, Talk!"

I stood up, my lips pressed into a hard line and my hands fisted on my side. I stretched on my tip toes and narrowed my eyes looking straight into her eyes and hissed "I'm better than you."

I turned around and ran to Angela, who was still curled on the ground with the coach and the team members around her. I heard a fast whoosh and turned around, catching the ball that was about to it my face. I threw it to her hard and she backed a step. "As I said," I hissed, "I'm better than you." I said my voice dead and cold.

I knelt beside Angela who was clutching her side. "Just a bruise." She whispered as I helped her up. She glared at the girl then she looked at me meaningfully. I looked towards the bleachers to find the boys restraining Ben and Edward, who had their hands fisted on their sides. Angela and I nodded towards them and they sat back down slowly.

The coach whistled again and I jumped to get the ball. One of the girls tried to trip me but I kept my balance. I dribbled the ball and ran across the gym. I passed the ball to Kim who passed it to Sarah who put it into the basket.

Angela and I stood at the side of the girl who pushed her. We didn't allow her to pass the ball and when she threw it up high, none expected, Alice jumped high and held the ball in her hand. She ran but Jessica pushed her hard and fell on the floor, her head hitting the floor hard.

Edward stood up only to be restrained by the rest of them. I threw the ball towards Sarah, giving her a meaningful look that said 'pretend it slipped and let it hit Jessica.' And that's what happened; Sarah pretended that she wasn't able to catch the ball that hit Jessica hard under the belt. I muffled a laugh as she held her stomach and fell on her knees; I think I destroyed her future of having children.

I ran again to Alice, who had apparently fainted. I stroked her cheek as she opened her eyes carefully. "My head hurts." She mumbled.

"Pass me." I heard a nervous velvety voice approaching. Edward knelt beside me "Alice, you okay?" he asked. She nodded and groaned as she tried to lift her head from the floor. Edward hushed her and carried her. He looked at me and asked worriedly "You okay?"

I nodded and told him to take care as he carried Alice to the bleachers. Jacob seemed worried too; he and Alice are like siblings. I swear I heard him roar with laughter when the ball hit Jessica.

I fell a hard one on my leg, but it seemed numb so I completed playing. Our team put another goal then the coach whistled. "To the bleachers girls, next group come on." I sat beside Jacob and he told me Alice was at the nurse's office, Edward with her. I ran through the corridors, limping, till I reached the office. I knocked the door and opened it.

"Told you it was Bella." I heard Edward tell Alice. I peaked through the door. Ali was sitting on the bed drinking something and Edward leaned on the wall beside her. I smiled at him and walked towards Alice, trying two skip to hide my limp. I sat beside her and patted her back. Alice was younger than Edward and I but she skipped grades too.

She smiled at me and I hugged her. It didn't feel sister-to-sister but it felt like mother-to-daughter. I was used to it. Renee was my daughter, and I was the responsible mother always. I closed my eyes to hide the tears and patted Ali on the back again.

We pulled away. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I want to kick Jessica's butt." She stated. I laughed.

"I already did. You can consider that a small slip of the ball ended Jessica's future of having children." I said and shrugged. Edward and Alice burst into laughter. I hopped off bed. I didn't notice that I twisted my ankle during the trials until now when pain shot through it. As my legs touched the floor, I fell, with a tiny squeak escaping my lips.

I felt Edward beside me at once. "You okay?" he asked worriedly as he lifted me off the ground and on the couch.

"Fine, I think I twisted my ankle." I winced as I tried to move it.

"Well, let me fix that." The nurse appeared through the door. She knelt beside me as I removed my sneakers and socks. I blushed as she examined my foot.

"Does that hurt?" she said as she moved the front of my foot. I shook my head. "How about that?" she said as she twisted it right and left. I winced and gasped in pain. "I think that's a yes." She mumbled then she stood up.

She opened the cabinet and got a tiny rectangular box. She pulled something like an sock from. It's those medical pressure thingy. She knelt down and rubbed some kind of gel on my leg before helping me put on the pressure sock on. I then put on my sock then my sneaker.

I stood up and balanced my self, limping towards Alice only to be swept in Edward's arms. He put me beside Alice and looked at her meaningfully.

"Edward," she started, "Efforts are made, and People are here. There's no going back." Huh?

"But it's not okay and you're giving it high leveled doses." Edward stated.

"Okay, I'll keep it low and I won't aggravate it." She smiled. He nodded and they both looked at my puzzled expression, only to laugh at me. I dropped it; it's not like I will know if I asked them.

"You can go now." She told us. "No walking for you today." She told me. "And you don't stress yourself much." She told Alice. "Take care of them." She told Edward.

Edward lifted me in his arms and helped Alice off the bed. She walked beside us. She seemed okay. I huffed and crossed my arms as we ran towards the gym.

Alice supported me in the field as Edward went back to the bleachers.

"Now our team members are: Isabella Swan, Alice Cullen, Kim Quine, Sarah Azoles, Angela Weber, Lauren Mallory, Beth Gilbert, Gina Gilbert, Lily Stewart, and Amber Bennett. Team Captain: Isabella Swan."

I tried to walk but Alice held me back, god how is that tiny thing so strong! The girls ran towards us and we high-five each other. I felt Edwards's arms slip around me and his sweet aroma fill my senses. He picked me up and twirled me around. He held me in his arms and kissed me lightly.

I noticed Sarah and Jacob talking. There was that shiny sparkling glimmer in their eyes whenever they met. Then Alice started going around whispering something to the group who smiled and nodded at her.

"Edward, the girls and I will hang out at the house. They'll go and get ready then they'll be their in an hour." Alice told Edward. He nodded and walked towards the locker rooms. Alice helped me shower and dress up, how embarrassing.

Edward drove us home and told us he was hanging out with the guys somewhere. He put me on the couch and made sure I was comfortable before he kissed me and left. Not a few minutes later when Sarah and Angela arrived. Then Kim came over with two girls who apparently were Embry and Quil's girlfriends. Quil's girlfriend was medium in length and she had chin-length pitch black hair. Her name was Claire. Embry's girlfriend was petite, Alice size. She was a brunette, like me. Her name was Amy.

We hung out in Alice's room. It was about 7:30 when Alice said she will be back in a minute. She was back in an hour.

"Let's play dress up." Alice said. And the dressing spree began.

Though we were playing but the dressing spree took much time than what we expected. Alice took care of every single detail. She dressed me in a strapless knee-length turquoise dress with golden details engraved on it and a golden converse with turquoise flowers engraved on it. She added me make-up and straightened my hair.

Sarah wore a grey silk spring dress with sparkly grey ballerina flats. Amy wore an ivory cashmere dress that was slightly before her knees, and ivory ballerina flats. Claire wore black sparkly dress that stuck to her form and black flip flops with satin ribbons going around her legs till they reached her knees. Angela wore spring green cotton spring dress and white ballerina flats. Alice wore a hot pink strapless dress and high heels. She did our make up and our hair.

We heard a light knock on door. "Girls," I heard Edward's velvety voice through the door. "Enter." We said in unison then we laughed. Edward entered and his gaze dropped on me, sitting on Alice's couch.

"Uhh, Esme wants you girls down stairs." He stuttered. The girls giggled and went downstairs. I tried to get up but Edward pushed me back gently. "Rest, love." He looked at me through his lashes. It reminded of our past conversation, short but it was important to me.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting on the bed playing with my laptop and Edward was playing with his guitar. I put the laptop on the bed and watched him with fascination. He finished the song and looked at me I smiled._

_I looked around and folded my hands behind my back. I've wanted to discuss this topic with Edward from a long time. "Edward." I whispered. He walked towards me, "yes, love."_

"_Umm, I want to talk to you in something." I blushed and looked at the bed sheets. He held my hands and lifted my chin to face him. "You are blushing." He stated._

"_It's kind of embarrassing." I said as my blush deepened to become crimson. _

"_Crimson? First time I've seen it. This must be big. C'mon, I'm curious." He said._

"_Well, let's say that I want you." I said as I looked at my hands that were in his._

"_I'm yours, you know that." He answered curious._

" _No," I shook my head sharply. " .YOU." I said in syllables as I put both of my hands on both sides of his face and moved to his lap._

"_Umm, I don't think it's the perfect time now." He said as he lifted me and placed me on the bed again. Feeling rushed though me. Sadness, rejection. My eyes tear up and I looked down. _

"_Bella?" Edward whispered. "Bella?" he asked again, louder this time. "Did I hurt your feelings?" He said, shocked, as he placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head. I looked away sharply. "No." I said._

_He pulled me to his chest. "You silly, oversensitive girl!" he exclaimed. "You think I rejected, no it's just that you and I are not ready and plus you're still 17." He said as he patted my back. We pulled away and looked at me through his lashes. I chuckled and started tackling him. Well, he didn't say no, I'm really silly and oversensitive._

_End Flashback._

I laughed lightly and he kissed me lightly.

"Edward!" Alice called from downstairs. "C'mon you and Bella!" Edward lifted me off the couch and carried me downstairs bridal style. "Close your Eyes." He whispered.

He put me down and supported me. "Open your eyes." When I opened my eyes, I saw colors and balloons and a lot of people and I heard a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

When I started seeing people. I saw Angela and Ben together, his arm around her waist. Embry and Amy, Quil and Claire, Jacob and Sarah (I knew it.) Kim and Jared, and Carlisle and Esme in the same pose. I looked at the end of the room and saw Alice standing with…Jasper and Rosalie standing with Emmett?

I ran towards them, though my leg hurt like hell and wrapped my arm around Rose's neck.

"Rosalie!" I squealed as I pulled away "You came for my birthday!"

"Of course I did, sis!" she exclaimed as she hugged me again. When I pulled away, I was pulled into one of those bear hugs by Emmett. He twirled me around and put me down. "Missed ya fall-down Bells!"

"Hey!"

He shrugged, "Try to state the opposite." I turned to Jasper and smiled at him. I stretched my hand towards him and he shook it with no hesitation. " Happy birthday."

I blushed, I did tell Edward I hated attention, but who cares when you are surrounded by your loved ones.

We sang, ate the cake and played with cards.

"Time to open the presents!" Alice exclaimed. She led us to the living room that was now filled with wrapped gifts.

Kim, Claire, Amy and Jared, Quil, and Embry got me that Ouellette book of Legends; it had every legend that was ever known. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper got me a leather seat cover for my car. It was nigh sky blue and it sparkled. Ben and Angela got me a small disco ball that was orange. "Queen of Ball" was written on it. Alice got me a prom dress. "For your prom." She said simply. Sarah got their shoes.

"Me, me!" Jacob said as he got a small something wrapped with bright gift paper and a lot of ribbons. He put it on my open palm.

"Wow, Jake it's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"The gift is inside." He said and I blushed. I fumbled with the strings then he took it and opened it with one simple pull. He shook it above my palm until a bracelet landed in it. The bracelet had wolf, crystal heart, peace, and a small basketball charms wee attached in it.

"It's from all of us, I made the wolf and bought the bracelet," he said as he scratched the back of his head. I stretched my hand in front of him. "Put it on." I said. He clasped it around my wrist.

"Time for my gift." Edward whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes I felt him move my hair aside. I held it as I felt a cold chain against my skin and something rest in the hollow of my neck. I opened my eyes and looked at the necklace. It was a heart locket with simple diamonds decorating it. I opened it, it had a crystal heart inside it with the words

"_You carry my heart, you carry it in your heart."_

engraved on it. My eyes tears and the tears slipped down my cheeks.

"You don't like it?" I heard Edward whisper behind me. I spun around and wrapped my arms around his neck "No you idiot, I love it!" I exclaimed. Edward wrapped his arms around me and spun me around.

When we pulled away, Esme and Carlisle approached. Esme stood behind me and moved my hair aside, putting another necklace that hung below Edward's locket while Carlisle attached a big charm between the little charms. The moved away and stood beside each other. I glanced at the necklace and the charm; they were black ovals with a hand, a lion, and 3 trefoils. They reminded of Alice's chocker, Rosalie and Esme's necklaces and the guys' wrist bands.

"This is the Cullen Family Crest." Carlisle said "The hand stands for faith and sincerity. The lion stands for strength and ferocity and the trefoils stand for perpetuity. We only give this to our Family members. You are one of the family; you deserve it."

I hugged both of them and cried. They patted my back.

After the celebration, everyone left. Rose, Em, and Jazz will stay for the weekend then they'll travel on Sunday night.

Edward carried me upstairs and put me on the bed. "I have a surprise for you." he said.

I looked at him curiously. He sat beside me and leaned beside my ear and whispered. "You wanted me, I'll give you myself."

I looked at him and was surprised by the lack of distance between us. He leaned closer and his lips touched mine. And the best night of my life started.

* * *

**SURPRISES!!!!!! THAT'S A GOOD AMOUT OF EVENTS FOR A GIRL WHO IS STUDYING HER GUTS OUT IN STUDYING!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!**

▼…↓…**R.E.V.E.I.W…↓…▼**


	12. Happiness never lasts

**I'm so sorry guys for being late in my updates. I know I've promised u guys with daily updates but as you saw, I traveled to Egypt and just came back so I'm major sorry and I'll try to be quick in my updates. So here goes chapter 12.**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve:_

_Bella's POV:_

I woke up to find myself lying across Edward's bare chest. I could hear the beautiful rhythm of his heart as I felt his hand moving up and down my bare back.

"Good morning beautiful." I heard Edward's velvety voice. My arms tightened around his waist as I inhaled his sweet scent and replied "Good morning."

We lay like that for a couple of minutes until I propped myself on the elbow and stretched towards Edward's face to kiss him. His hand came at the back of my neck as he pressed my lips harder on his. Our lips moved together and massaged each other as our tongues danced happily.

Passion leaked through our kiss. I felt his hand on the small of my back, pressing it against his hip as we rolled over and ended the kiss passionately. I lay on top of him and smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sweetly as he tucked a lock of my mahogany hair behind my ear.

"I'm great." I pecked his cheek and rolled of him. I grabbed some change and headed to the bathroom. I walked slowly; you can say I'm a little sore.

After performing my morning routine, I put on my underwear and wrapped the rope around me, undecided in what should I wear. I changed the bed sheets and made the bed then walked towards my rather vast closet.

Today I felt super happy, so I'll wear something sporty and bright. I put on an ivory lace trim V-neck rose camisole tank top and an ivory denim shorts with that cute belt. I also wore my pink converses. As for the accessories, just not to upset Alice, I wore a "Bite Me" bracelet and simple lea Indian pink pierced earrings. I also added lip gloss, as a final touch. **(A/N: Link on my profile.) **I lifted my hair in that awesome hairdo and decorated it with tiny neon pink bows.

When Edward exited the bathroom, he was in khaki pants and a white shirt which looked incredibly hot on him. He stopped and eyed me up and down, and then he whistled. I blushed and looked down. He put his hand around my waist and escorted me to the door until I remembered something and rushed to the closet.

I opened my jewelry box and wore the necklaces and the bracelet. I walked back to Edward and noticed him smiling. He took my hand and opened the door. I chuckled.

"Always the gentleman." I said as I stepped out of the room. He flashed me that crooked smile and I felt my insides melt. We walked down the hall and down the stairs hand in hand. They were all gathered around the kitchen table, eating breakfast.

"Whoa, here come the lovebirds! CLAP EVERYONE!" Emmet roared and Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head. She smiled at me sheepishly and I smiled back.

"I see college hasn't changed anything in you Emmett." I said.

"And I see Alice has rubbed off on you." He replied.

"Really Bella, your fashion sense is improving. I'm glad something good in this house is starting to rub off on you." Alice chirped as she snuggled closer to Jasper's side. I thought that I heard Edward say "Good...I doubt that" I chuckled.

We sat at the table and I had a cup of hot chocolate.

"So how's law school?" I asked Jasper.

"It's great, and you won't believe it when Emmett actually put on the serious face. He takes law school seriously." He said.

"How about you, Rose? How is interior design?" I asked her.

"It's fabulous. It's also pretty easy, having Esme give me a simple background on the subjects." She said happily and I was pretty glad. Rosalie spoke up "Did you guys send your applications?"

"Yeah we sent them; we're expecting the responds tomorrow." Edward said.

"What did you guys go for?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I went for Journalism. Reading and writing has been something I've fanned. Edward decided to go to med school. And Alice decided to go for Fashion design." I said.

"Which University did you guys send your applications to?" Jasper asked wryly.

"Meyer University, same as you guys. Don't be silly." Alice said. Jasper relaxed. I hugged Edward close and felt his arms tighten around me.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Emmett said excitedly. We all looked at each other and nodded eagerly. We grabbed an empty bottle and a sheet with a tiny picnic basket that included juices and tiny sandwiches. We ran to the backyard and placed the sheet on the ground. The weather was sunny, great. This is really cool.

"Now," Emmett spun the bottle. It stopped at…Alice. "Ali wali" He rubbed his hands together and smiled evilly "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Alice said hesitantly.

"On Monday, I want you to wear nothing that is designer cloths, just a shirt and jeans. No makeup, no hair stuff, no nothing." Emmett laughed evilly. Alice flushed and shook her head violently "No-No Emmett, please."

"You asked for it." He shrugged. Alice huffed and crossed her arms. She spun the bottle and it stopped at Edward. "Truth or dare, Edward." She asked.

"Um…dare." Edward answered wryly.

"I want you to listen to music of Emmett's choice for a day." She said and Emmett smiled. I glanced at Edward's face. He looked irritated. He then nodded slowly and spun the bottle. It stopped at Emmett.

"Emmett, truth or dare."

"Oh please, dare of course!"

"I want you not to touch Rosalie this day and night." Edward said. Emmett's grin was wiped of his face. I giggled but noticed that Rosalie was angry. I mouthed her Sorry and she hardly nodded.

I haven't noticed that Emmett has spun the bottle and that it stopped at me until he asked "Truth or dare, Bella."

"Truth." I answered hesitantly.

"Answer honestly, what did you and Edward do last night?" He said smugly. I replied just as smug. "We've made love for each other." Emmett smiled.

I spun the bottle and it stopped at Rose. "Truth or dare, Rosie." I asked slowly.

"Truth." She answered.

"What's the craziest place did you and Emmett ever have sex?" I asked.

She tapped her finger on her head. "Probably the…Roof of the law building." We laughed then she spun the bottle. It stopped on Jazz. "Truth or dare, Jasper"

"Truth, I'm not up for your dares Rosalie." He chuckled.

"Tell us when was you and Alice's first Kiss?"

"When we were thirteen, at our house's doorstep in Alaska."

We kept playing like that until Esme called us in for lunch. We ate and then made our own Movie Marathon. Every person chose a movie. Alice chose Dirty Dancing while Rose chose Mean Girls. Emmett chose Saw IV and Jasper chose Inglorious Bastards. Edward chose the Chronicles of Narnia and I chose Ghost.

I cried a lot when Molly read the letter 'Ditto' left for her. Edward patted my back and kissed my forehead. It was about 10 when we all ate dinner and climbed to bed.

I pulled the covers around me, waiting for Edward until he came out from the bathroom. He lied beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Excited about tomorrow, you know the college stuff?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I answered gloomily.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Mom and Dad, many times did they talk about colleges and what I'll be in the future. I just wish they were with me." I sighed as a tear slipped from the corner of my eye. I felt Edward's finger wipe it and he kissed my hair. I snuggled closer to him and tightened my arms around his waist, drifting to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and found that Edward was still sleeping. I climbed out of bed and slowly went to shower and doing my morning routine. Dressing up in my usual jeans and shirts, combing my hair in a messy ponytail and applying my single accessories, 2 necklaces and a charm bracelet, I stared at Edward's peaceful figure before deciding to annoy him.

I opened the curtains, hoping it was sunny today, and said at my highest Volume "Rise and shine!!"

Edward opened his eyes annoyingly and I grinned at him. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Yeah, good night." He said as he put a pillow on his face. I giggled and started tickling him.

"Okay, Okay, good morning love." He said as he sat up and kissed me passionately. He headed to the shower and I fixed the bed as he got ready. We went downstairs hand in hand. We saw bags beside the door and I sighed; they didn't stay for long.

"Good morning darlings, go have breakfast until I check the mail." Esme said as she hugged Edward and kissed me on the forehead. I tensed and walked towards the kitchen.

"Morning guys." Edward and I said in sync as we sat down. I chugged down my hot chocolate and tapped my leg to the ground till Esme showed up. She held the ivory colored envelopes with the University's logo on it. She hand each of Alice, Edward, and I an envelope. I opened it slowly as did the others, with Em, Rose and Jazz watching us worriedly. I unfolded the paper slowly.

_Ms. Swan;_

_I the administrator of Meyer University have had an access to your profile and we find you deserving of going to our University. Congratulations, you have been accepted to Meyer University._

_Please contact us for any questions or request that you'll want to know about._

_Administrator of Meyer University,_

_Catherine Meyer._

I stared at the letter for a long time before throwing my hands in the air and jumping, causing me to loose my balance as the ceiling was getting further. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact but felt myself caught midway. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Edwards hand around me and the chair.

"Seriously Bella, you're going to be the death of me." I giggled at his statement. We took off to celebrate.

* * *

We went home at about 9:00 pm, Emmett and Edward packed the bags, and Rose, Alice and I fare welled each other.

I went upstairs and crashed into the bed, failing to wait for Edward until he's back from the airport, I just fell asleep.

_3 weeks later…_

Angela, Sarah, Kim, Alice and I walked towards the parking lot, or to rephrase it, dragging our bodies towards the parking lot. It seems that trainings and stuff like that was getting harder since the big game against Alaska high was approaching. We reached the national States final by beating Tennessee, Los Angeles, and NYC High.

Our boys were waiting for us, leaning beside their cars and chatting together only to silence and straighten up when they saw us coming. I pecked Edward on the cheek and he opened the door for both Alice and I. I slipped into the front seat and rested my head backwards.

"How was the training?" Edward asked as he started the engine.

"Deadly." I responded as I closed my eyes, overcame with tiredness, I slept.

I felt something shaking me. "Bella," said a sweet velvety voice, "Honey wake up."

I opened my eyes slowly to be met with Edward's emerald ones. I stretched and stumbled out of the car and walked out of the garage, Edward by my side supporting me. I entered the house and slumped on the couch, Alice headed upstairs, saying that she would sleep and mentioned some kind of torture for whoever interrupted her.. Edward headed to the kitchen.

_Edward's POV:_

I headed to the kitchen to fix Bella something to eat. I made a sandwich and poured her orange juice and headed back to the living room. She ate slowly, gaining her strength.

"Bella, there's a letter for you." Esme called from the kitchen. Bella got up and headed to the kitchen and Esme exited from the kitchen and whispered to me "Go stand with her." I stared at her questioningly "You'll know go."

I was worried, I entered the kitchen to find Bella holding a letter in her right hand, reading it, and gripping the edge of the counter tightly with the other. Suddenly her body shook and swayed; I rushed and supported her to a chair. She refused to let go of the letter as I tried taking it from her, her face was a mixture of pure horror and panic.

"Bella, sweety, honey, answer me love?" I asked worriedly as I shook her gently.

"They want me to tell them everything I know. They want me to go back there" She whispered.

"Who? Who wants you to tell them and tell them what?"

"Arizona Police department."

* * *

**So, what do u ppl think? Sry 4 bieng late, I had late projects to be submitted at school and a lot of work since my abscense from school for 3 days took from my time. Again I say I'm sry and I'll try to update weekly.**


	13. Unfinished business

**A/N: Sry 4 being late guys, I think u hate me already but please don't kill me *SHEILD HER FACE WITH HER HANDS* I mean c'mon guys, making you wait is part of getting more reviews and I promise you if the rate of reviews doesn't increase, I wont complete the stories! Uh-oh, Here comes the angry flock *Screams and runs* OKAY, OKAY, I'LL COMPLETE IT JUST PLEASE REVIEW*SQUEAKS**ANGRY PEOPLE WALK AWAY* Phew! That was close! LOLOLZZZ!! Remember, I luv u, so please remember to review (wow, that rhymed) Again I say, I don't own twilight, neither do I own Edward-sigh-.**

**BTW: I'VE GOT A BETA!!!!but…I've failed on sending her my chappys, I've tried e-mail attachments and DocX, can any of u guys come up with a way to help us?**

**Enough with the useless rambling, let's get this on!**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen:_

_Bella's POV:_

I read the letter once, twice, thrice. I still couldn't believe it. I thought that everything ended, that nothing is going to interrupt my happiness but no, why should plain Bella have a smile on her face when it could be washed away by some crisis. At least, I was used to this, used to the sudden change of climate. It was like a heart monitor, whenever it peaks higher, the rate of lowering increases till the heart stops.

The ivory paper was crumbled in my fist, as my nails dug into my palms. I could hear Edward and Carlisle discussing what to do, weather to come or not, since they needed witnesses. Edward had witnessed the accident, while Carlisle had seen the effects of the physical abuse on my body.

I felt a tiny hand on my shoulder but didn't move. I knew it was my pixie of a sister, or foster sister. I always believed that I didn't belong here, for I always interrupted their happiness and burdened them with my problems. It felt like I was a parasite, ruining their host's happiness. I saw Alice move around to sit in front of me. She held my hand and squeezed it; I looked up into her own green orbs. She smiled slightly and I tried to smile but failed and my smile turned to a grimace.

"Don't hide your feelings, set them free." She said sweetly and placed a hand above my heart, "Let it rest, don't overcrowd it with emotions, for it will become numb. Let it out Bella, I hate seeing you like this." Her voice broke and I felt the emotions flee from heart. I slipped of the chair and buried my face into her lap, crying and sobbing. I felt her tiny hand stroking my hair.

After my throat was hurting and my system ran out of tears, I began to feel tired for 2 reasons: 1. the training 2. The crying. My eyelids slowly dropped and breathing slowed down. I heard a tinkling voice whisper something that I couldn't make out through the horrible tiredness. Strong arms were wrapped around my weak body and I was lifted, cradled into the warm chest that I've always savored.

Placing me on the soft golden duvet, Edward turned around to leave after placing a kiss on my forehead. I recollected my strength and lifted my arm to catch his wrist.

"Don't go, stay. Don't leave me alone, please." I whispered as I felt a tear slide from the corner of my eye. He looked at me, his forest green orbs full of pain as I saw the reflection of my horrible self in them. He moved slowly and lay beside me, wrapping his arms securely around me. I curled into a fetal position, buried in his chest. I breathed slowly as I listened to the beautiful rhythm of his heart beat. Me eyes closed slowly and my brain functioned on getting me to sleep as I slowly slipped into the dark room of memories.

"_See you tomorrow Charlotte, tell Gabriella I said good bye." I told my best friend as I ran out of the school yard._

"_I'll tell her Bella, just go. And please be careful, your body will be blue in a matter of few days if you don't control your clumsiness, Mon Amie. Au revoir." Charlotte yelled back in her French accent. _

_Charlotte and Gabriella are my best friends. Charlotte was the school's "Miss Beauty". Her beautiful sparkling blue eyes would take you deep down into her simple beautiful and innocent soul. Her body was slender and beautiful. Her complexion wasn't that pale ivory of mine, but it was ivory that shone, showing off her fairness. Her hair was blonde, natural blonde, and curly as it was waist length. She was half French-half American. She never bragged, in fact, she had the best manners. Of course, she was obsessed with fashion._

_As for Gabriella, she was my twin soul. She was the same as me. Chocolate brown eyes were one of our most famous characteristics that we loved, for we were called the "Chocolate Queens" of our school. Her skin tone wasn't very tan; it was more like glittery bronze. Her beautiful shiny black straight hair flowed till it reached her hip. Charlotte and I always said she looked like Nina Dobrev, the girls who acted Elena in Vampire diaries, but she said Nina was much more beautiful. She was from Albuquerque, New Mexico. _

_I ran home, yes I don't have a car. Why do you think Phil would bring me a car? I mean, I've got my license but no car. I was used to running everyday though, and sometimes, Charlotte, Gabriella or Jeremy would drive me home. But I really don't want pity, and they don't know what is the main reason I don't have a car, I told them it was because I wanted to keep my figure._

_Jeremy was my best of all my best friends. He always knew something other than clumsiness was what's getting me the bruises, but I told him that I'll tell him later. He considered it a need-to-know situation. He was the only one who made me laugh, and the only one that I cried to. He was like my eldest brother, my shield, my rope that kept me sane. He was the cutest boy in school. He had shiny black hair that fell on his face, sometimes he would spike it up. His skin tone was between Charlotte's ivory and Gabriella's bronze. His eyes were the most beautiful aqua green/turquoise color that I've seen in my life. He was muscular and big. Don't get me wrong, I don't like him, as I said, he was like my eldest brother. He doesn't like me either. He once asked me if I liked him and I said no, he sighed and said "What a relief, it would've been odd to consider a girl who likes me like my younger sister." I laughed as I changed my jog into a walk. Home was just a couple of feet away. I ran around the house towards our poor excuse of a garage, for it was turned into a store house. I snuck in and grabbed a few of chocolate bars and chips and stuffed them into my bag. Phil didn't only abuse us, he forbad us from any food._

_I climbed towards my room and emptied the food under the floorboards under my bed, then climbed down again and rang the bell, waiting for my pleasant welcome. Phil opened the door and smiled. His hand reached towards my shoulder, the act he made so the neighbors wouldn't notice, and squeezed it hard I had to bite my lip so I won't scream. _

_As soon as the door was closed, he slammed me against the wall and slapped me hard that the blow sent me towards the floor. I bit my lip. I felt my hair being pulled upwards and my legs were dangling helplessly above the ground. I shut my stinging eyes as I felt every little strand come out with every jerk. The pressure of my weight sent horrible pain into my head. Phil was a strong man, for he was a minor league baseball player and he used to go to the gym everyday._

"_Stop it!" I heard my mom's shrilling scream. "Leave Bella alone!" _

_I heard a loud slap and a crash. Suddenly Phil swayed me and threw me towards something. I crashed into our old wooden dinner table and heard the wood crack; it was about time when we would get rid of this old table. _

_I lay motionlessly on the ground, every cell in my body ached, but I was used to it. 4 years of continuous abuse aren't going into the air, I had to stay strong. Maybe one day, I would be saved._

_I heard the front door slam shut. I heard my mother's weak movements come closer to me. I opened my eyes and stared into her blue orbs. They were wet and red. She started sobbing and I moved reluctantly to hug her. Renee was more of a child than a parent and I was always the big person. I started singing to her the song that we took turns in singing for each other._

"_Don't cry honey,_

_For everything will be okay._

_Even in these dark days,_

_It's going to be okay._

_Because tomorrow the sun will rise_

_Bringing with it happiness and joy,_

_I want you to know honey,_

_That everything will be okay"_

_She hiccupped a little and looked at me; her hand reached for my sore cheek and rubbed the tears from it gently. I smiled at her and saw her eyes twinkle. It always made her happy when I smiled. I got up and helped her up. "C'mon, let's eat." I said as I pulled her upstairs._

_I knelt under the bed and got out to packets of chips and a chocolate bar, alongside with juice that I bought from school, or Jeremy bought for me from school. We sat on me bed and ate our food. Suddenly I heard the front door slam shut. I grabbed the food from Renee's frozen in fear hands and hid it under the floor boards._

_The door opened and banged into wall behind it. I stared at Phil. His eyes were burning with fury and approached me slowly. "You've been eating." He said slowly, anger dripping from his tone. I rubbed my mouth and stared at the chocolate that was on my hand. I looked up towards Phil fearfully. _

_His hand went up and fisted before it met with my stomach. I was thrown against the wall. My head hit it hard and I reached towards it with my hand and rubbed my wound, feeling the warm liquid slip between my fingers and the nauseous smell take away my coherency._

"_You break my rules, she gets the blame." Phil said with hatred as he pulled the crying Renee of my bed and slammed her against the wall. He clutched the hem of her shirt and tore it apart. I turned my face, not able to see my mother being…raped. I sobbed and shouted "No, No!!! Don't do this please!! Leave mom alone!!!"_

_I felt strong arms wrap around my body, I kicked and punched quickly in fear till I heard a crack and a velvety voice groan in pain…._

My eyes snapped open to find Edward sitting over me, clutching his nose and his eyes were shut close. I quickly pulled myself up and put my legs beneath me as I leaned and pried to get his hand away from his nose. I gasped when I saw the tiny red droplets slip from is nose and scooted towards the night stand and grabbed a couple of tissues.

I breathed through my mouth as I rubbed the blood of his face and kept squeaking 'I'm sorry' whenever he gasped or winced. Tears were streaming down my face when I was done. I threw the tissues into the basket. I looked towards Edward who was gripping his nose and _crack _he fixed it! He looked at me, his eyes full of adoration and kindness, pain and agony.

He opened his arms and I threw myself into their warmth. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and my arms were around his neck. He kept patting back and stroking my hair.

"Carlisle and I are coming." He whispered softly.

"But I don't want to go, what if he's there?! I don't want him to harm you!" I panicked as my pitch started getting higher.

"Ssh, we're going to the police. No one is going to harm us even if he found us." He said as he rubbed circles in my back. I calmed down and felt the smell of the blood taking its effect as my head went light and everything disappeared.

* * *

I hugged Esme and Alice good bye before we rode to the airport. I curled into a fetal position in the backseat as Edward and Carlisle were in the front seats. As soon as we arrived, I slung my bag over my shoulder, refusing to let neither of them to hold it, for they were carrying their own bags.

It didn't take a lot of time until I found my self boarding on the plane. I squeezed Edward's hand as it took off. I slept the whole trip, and woke up awkwardly when the pilot announced that we were landing.

I walked out of the crowd, not even expecting someone to be waiting for me, but there was. There stood Charlotte, Gabriella, Jeremy, and Mr. Jackson Gilbert/Jeremy's Father/ the chief of police of the Phoenix police department. I know, my best friend's father is the chief of police and I never told him a thing.

Charlotte and Gabriella spotted me and ran towards my direction; I forgot all about my burdens smiled. They hugged my tightly and I hugged them back.

"Lolly pops," I breathed "Gaby Abby."

"Bellarina" they muttered and I pulled away and smiled at both of my friends. Jeremy approached from behind both of them and picked me up in a hug, twirling me around. He put me down and squeezed me before pulling away.

"I missed you Bellarina." He said.

"I missed you too, Jemmy roo" I smiled. I shook hands with Jeremy's father without saying a thing. I turned around to look at Edward and Carlisle's puzzled expressions.

"I forgot to introduce you, this is Carlisle, my foster dad and this is Edward, my boyfriend." I said gesturing towards them. "Carlisle, Edward these are my best friends, Charlotte, Gabriella, Jeremy and this is Jeremy's father, Chief Gilbert."

They shook hands and we headed to Jeremy's car. We were going to stay at Jeremy's house. We will only rest for an hour then we will head to the police station. They've telling me everything, and the most important news that I've heard was that Jeremy and Gabriella were together.

The familiarity of the streets sent chills down my spine. I never thought I'd miss this place so much. But I loved it here, though I can't live here anymore.

We finally arrived. As soon as the door was opened, a tiny tinkly voice squeaked "Aunty Bella!"

I looked down and knelt to hug Jeremy's sister, Judy. She her brother hair but it was curly. Their eyes and skin tone were the same. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "How are you?"

"Fine, Miss You." She said.

"Me too." I stood up and carried the two year old kid and shifted her weight on my right side. Jeremy said "She's been asking for you everyday."

Edward, Carlisle and I went upstairs. Carlisle and Edward headed to the guest room while I headed to Judy's room. I used to always stay with her with mom when Phil was gone. I put her on bed, showered and got myself ready. I sat on the floor and played with Judy, trying to calm myself down before we left.

Edward knocked the door and told me that we were leaving. I kissed Judy and told her that I had to leave. Jeremy drove us to the station were his father waited for us. Charlotte and Gabriella were there too, for they also witnessed the effects of my abuse.

Mr. Gilbert led us to the kind of room in which the police officer and the witness or the hurt or the criminal were questioned. I was up first. I sat on the chair and a woman called Meredith sat in the opposing chair, with a recording machine. Edward, Carlisle, Charlotte, Gabriella, Jeremy, and Mr. Gilbert stood behind the glass, small head phones were on their heads so they could here everything.

"Okay, let's start." Meredith said "A few weeks ago, we received weird comments from your neighbors that there was no sound coming from the house, and that there was no sight of you, your mother, or her husband. Light, water, and gas companies started complaining because you weren't paying the bills. The police suspected it and we broke into the house to find your mother's body and a letter that said: _That's you're going to end up, my sweet Bella. _Could you explain everything to us?"

"Ok, It was like 4 and half years ago when Phil came home drunk because he didn't enter the nominations to some team in Florida. He said it was our fault and started abusing me and my mother. On 2nd of August, Phil hit mom hard till she died, she told me to run away to Forks. I ran away in her car. When I approached the Seattle High way, I saw his car following me, which caused me to speed up, resulting the accident that almost took away my life. Edward found me and saved me."

"Why didn't you tell the police?"

"Phil threatened to kill both of us. He had a gun, and I'm sure it's not authorized."

"Is it true that your father, Charlie Swan, chief of the Forks police department was shot?" she asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered, "Yes."

"Do you have any suspicions?"

"I think its Phil."

"Why?"

"It just a possibility, since he followed me. I think he knew I was alive."

"Do you have any other information to tell us?"

"No." I lied.

She clicked on the stop button "You can go now sweetie."

I exited the room and hugged Edward, not even daring to shed a tear. They questioned Charlotte, Gabriella, Jeremy, Edward, and Carlisle. I only listened to what they told Carlisle and his answers. I wanted to know how bad I was.

After the whole thing, we signed our names in some kind of paper and we left. This whole thing was finally over, no there was still some unfinished business.

"Jeremy, take me to my house." I said confidently. He looked back at me with hesitant eyes but I nodded at him. We approached the house and I got out the car slowly. I went under the yellow straps that surrounded the door and entered. Nothing changed, every single broken piece of Furniture lay were I exactly left it. I moved toward the living room to find a chalk figure of a human drawn on the floor. I knew it were mom lied. I turned around and went upstairs to my room. I got out my photo albums from under the floor boards, a scrap book that I've made with my friends, and the camera that Dad sent to me on my birthday.

I went downstairs and before I left I whispered "Good bye." To my past and looked at my present, Edward. The Cullens. I felt like I was wrong in their perfect harmony but Edward was the only reason I was there, to make him happy. I walked towards the car and glanced at my old house one last glance before I left.

When we arrived to Jeremy's house, I put the stuff I took into my backpack and played with my friends, including Judy and Edward al day long. I've not known that it will end up like this but it did.

Charlotte, Gabriella and I had our own girlie chit-chat in Judy's room.

"Tell me how did you and J get together?" I asked Gaby

"You remember when I told you we were going to L.A for summer vacation, right." I nodded "We met Jeremy's family their and I started hanging out with him, then the day before we left, he took me to the beach and told me that he loved me. I hugged him and told him that I loved him too." She finished.

Charlotte and I 'awed'.

"What about you Charlotte?"

"Well, I've been hanging out with that new kid, Josh Bennet. He's gorgeous, tres _magnifique*. _He has that super cute dirty blonde hair and bronze skin; He's very shy, too. Did I tell you about his eyes? *Sigh* _Il est les yeuxs beau*. _Beautiful sparkling butterscotch with flecks of _vert*_. *Sigh*"

Gaby and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Bella, tell us about Edward?" they asked eagerly and their eyes lit when I sighed.

"He's simply a gentleman, very sweet and caring. He's very handsome. He's the best." I said simply, not finding any word to describe my perfect boyfriend. The girls smiled evilly at each other and started tickling me.

When it was 12 or something, Charlotte and Gabriella went home and we went to sleep, for we had a plane to catch in the early morning and the guys had a school night.

In the morning, everybody was there to farewell us.

"Good bye." Charlotte and Gabriella cried.

"No," I whispered "This is a see you later, we will keep in touch, e-mails and numbers are exchanged. Don't worry I'll call, and you'll call me too." I said

"Of course."

I pulled away and hugged Jeremy, Judy and Mrs. Gilbert before we left. Jackson, or what he told me to call him, drove us to the airport. I waved for him before we waited at the gates. I sat on Edward's lap, smiling. We boarded and the plane took off. This time, I enjoyed my flight. I looked at the sunrise through the window. I ate and laughed the whole way with Edward and Carlisle, who were able to throw the funniest jokes ever.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's a pleasure of me to tell that we will be landing in the Airport of Seattle in a matter of few minutes. The temperature will be and average rate of 47 F. Please put on your seatbelts and thank you." The flight attendant said into the microphone.

I heard Edward whisper to me "Welcome back."

* * *

**_magnifique : magnificent_**

**___Il est les yeuxs beau : His eyes are beautiful._**

**_vert : Green_**

**Important A/N: This isn't the last chapter, I repeat this isn't the last chappy. Ok how u like it did!!!!!!!!!!!! You better like it because if mom knew I was awake till 12:00 and it's a school night, she'll kill me and you won't be able to know what will happen in the next chapters, so you better not get my effort evaporate into the air and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. A Thanksgiving to Remember

**Guess what!!! I had problems in my Internet!!! It didn't want to work!! Great, huh? *fakes enthusiasm* Again, I'm sorry for being late but I'll be probably be late for a long time, exams! NOOOOOO! Here's the chappy, don't expect excellent quality! Just good…**

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen:_

_Edward's POV:_

Thanksgiving was approaching quickly. Bella was happy and gloomy; Happy-She was spending Thanksgiving with us; Gloomy-It was her first Thanksgiving without her mother. She helped Alice and Esme but she was still inactive.

Jasper and Rosalie's Parents were coming for Thanksgiving. Rose, Jazz, and Em were a arriving two days before them, which was tomorrow. Jacob, Rachelle, May, and Billy were coming, too. Jacob said that maybe his sisters were coming, too, but that was a surprise Bella didn't know about.

"Edward," Bella called from upstairs as she descended the stairs, putting on her jacket and shoving her phone and wallet into her purse, "I'm going to buy some greeting cards for the guys in Phoenix. Be back in a few." She placed a chaste kiss on my lips, hugged me then went to the door.

"Bella, honey, can you get some cranberry sauce on your way home?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll get them." Bella yelled back as she got out into the cold rain shower. I watched her run to the garage. She came out in her Nissan and smiled at me, and then she took off.

"Edward," I heard Alice call from the dinning room. "Can you come please?"

I went to the dinning room to find her stretching on her tip toes on a ladder, holding some kind of decoration in her hands.

"Can you help me put this?" she asked.

"Of course." I said as she got off the ladder. I climbed up and started fastening the decorations.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. She's so…She looks like there's something wrong…like something is supposed to be done." I answered.

"Maybe…move it to right, yes. Edward, did Bella visit her parent's graves?"

"No, she…Alice you're a genius!" I exclaimed. Everything clicked. Bella didn't visit Charlie or Renee's graves. Also, from what I've been told, Renee said in her will that she wanted to be buried beside Grandma Swan's grave, in Forks, which is beside Charlie's. A plan formed in my head, & I had to get it done to see the beautiful smile on Bella's face again.

I helped Esme in the kitchen and waited in the living room. I heard the door click open. Bella entered and spotted me, the corners of her lips turning up. She walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I put my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

She pulled away and ran towards the kitchen, a plastic bag in her hand. I walked behind her and waited at the door as she gave Esme the crane berry sauce. Soon enough, Carlisle arrived. We had dinner and went upstairs for bed. I tried talking to Bella but she kissed me and nestled herself in my chest, sleeping deeply.

"Maybe tomorrow." I said as I closed my eyes and pulled her tiny body against me.

* * *

I woke up worried, in the middle of night. I couldn't feel Bella's warmth against me. I sat up quickly to find her sitting beside the window. She hugged her legs close to her body as she stared at the moon. Her hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail, gave a tiny glitter.

I got out of bed and moved towards her slowly. I stood behind her.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "The moon. It's beautiful."

"I wouldn't say that when you're present." I whispered back. She looked at me. Her eyes looked crowded with thoughts. She smiled slightly and looked back at the moon. She sighed heavily and looked back at me. Her eyes pricked with tears. She closed them and her arms reached gently around my waist. I sat down and pulled her on my lap.

"What's wrong?" she asked into my chest, "Why do I feel this great burden on my chest? Why do I feel guilty for every breath I take?"

"Bella, I know why and I want you trust me. Go dress up and I'll be waiting downstairs." I said. She lifted her head and looked at me curiously. I nodded and she got off my lap, grabbed some cloths and headed to the bathroom. I put on a gray shirt and black jeans and headed down stairs.

I waited downstairs until I heard Bella tip toeing down the stairs. She tip toed towards me slowly and we headed towards the garage. I turned on the engine and sped out of the garage towards the house. Bella's eyes were fixed on the road, trying to find out where we were going.

I pulled in beside the cemetery. I looked at Bella, her eyes lit with recognition. She smiled and then got out of the car. I followed her. The place was very dark, I wasn't sure about how were we going to find the graves, but Bella's legs moved continuously, not pausing. We reached a grave were Bella paused in front of. It said: _Charlie Swan._ Her eyes wandered to the one next to it. It said: _Renee Swan. _The last one said: _Marie Swan._

Tears spilled on her face as she put a hand on her father's grave. Her head ducked and her hair shielded her face. I could hear her whispering something that I couldn't make out. Her hand moved to her Mother's Grave and her whispers never stopped.

Finally her hand rested on her grandmother's grave and she whispered. Finally her hands went back to her sides and she looked up at me. Her eyes were puffy from tears but a grin stretched on her face. "Thank you." She whispered before her arms were around my waist.

I looked towards the grave. "I promise you to protect this girl with every single atom of power that I posses and I hope you would accept me. She would be the last person that I could fight with and the last person that I would hurt. You may rest in peace." I said as I looked towards Bella who was smiling and holding back her tears. I took her hand. "Let's go home." I said. She nodded and we walked towards the car.

After we arrived, Bella and I lied on the couch, her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. Slowly we started to drift to beautiful sleep, and I've been dreaming about Bella's beautiful smile all night long.

* * *

"Aw…aren't they cute." I heard a tiny voice.

"Where's the camera Emmett?!" a female voice exclaimed.

"In the bag, wait I'm searching for it!" a thick male voice hissed.

"Guys, give them a break." Said a calm male voice.

I opened my eyes slowly. As soon as my vision cleared up, I found a pair green eyes staring directly at mine. They were so close. I thought it was Alice but the voice that erupted told me it was someone else.

"Rise and shine Brotha!!!" Emmett yelled in my ear that my body fell off the couch on something soft. I heard a familiar moan and discovered that I've fell off the couch and on Bella who was sleeping on me. I quickly rolled off of her and helped her sit up.

"Are you Okay? I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry. This moron here…Ugh! Are you Okay?" I asked her franticly.

She broke into laughter. She spoke between her laughs "Edward, don't worry. I'm fine." She smiled and got up. She hugged Rosalie and Jasper. Emmett just crushed her as usual. She skipped towards the stairs and Alice eyed me suspiciously. I shrugged and went upstairs. Bella was already showering. I headed to the main bathroom and showered. After I was done, I heard a light, soft, & familiar knock on the door.

I exited and Bella was right in front of me. She was in a hot pink tank top and polka dotted pink-white sweat pants. Her hair was raised in a high ponytail and her bangs fell on her face. Her smile stretched on her face. Her beautiful chocolate orbs were twinkling. Her arms were immediately around my neck and our lips were moving along.

After the passionate kiss, we went downstairs and had late breakfast. Bella excused me and said she wanted to spend time with 'Emmy Lou'. I chuckled at the nickname and told her to have fun.

Soon enough, I started to hear quarrelling from the living room. The whole house was their and we watched Emmett and Bella quarrel over WWE. I almost broke into laughter.

"That guy, Venice McMan, looks like a helium balloon swaggering. Why does he have to be such a …Ugh. I pity John Cena for having to deal with him!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yeah and Batista is as annoying as him. I mean c'mon 'my word as a WWE wrestler', please! Give me a break!" Emmett said.

"I wish some one would kick the hell out of him" Bella said.

"Mr. McStupid is the boss of Raw. You remember Brit Hart, if anyone dares to touch him; they're fired and expelled out of Raw for good."

"Such a chicken. Wish a car hits him or something!"

"A car! That's all you've got. A plane would do the job." Emmett stated smugly and crossed his arms over his chest. That did it. We were all on the floor laughing our guts out. Emmett and Bella looked shocked; the looks on their faces made us go into hysterics. They ended up laughing, too.

* * *

_Bella's POV:_

I woke up early in morning, exited about the many people I was going to meet today. I could hear shuffling downstairs. I got off bed slowly, so Edward won't wake up, kissed his forehead and descended the stairs slowly. I tip toed slowly to the kitchen to find Esme in her robe, shuffling through the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom." I said as I knocked lightly on the open door. She turned around and looked at me, love pools shone from her beautiful green eyes. She walked towards me and hugged me lightly.

"How I wished to hear this word from my son." She whispered. My brows furrowed. I started helping her with the stuff and preparations.

"I'm sure you heard it a lot." I said cautiously. "I mean, you have Emmett, Edward, and Alice."

"You don't know the true story."

"What?"

"Edward was my sister's son, Elizabeth."

"Really?"

"I'll tell you the story from the beginning. Carlisle wasn't my first husband. I've been married at a very young age to Charles Evenson. He was abusive but I've never really told anyone, I was known for my clumsiness too, you know" Chuckle "I've found out I was pregnant and ran away from him to my sister, Elizabeth, in Chicago where I met Carlisle and fell in love with him.

I was already 6 months along. They were all off to work and I was home alone, painting, and 1 year-old Edward was sleeping upstairs, when I heard the door. I thought it was Carlisle but was terribly wrong. It was Charles. He hit me and kicked me in my stomach hard. I fell to the ground and begged him to stop but Carlisle came and was, for the only time since I've known him, violent.

I went into early labor and my son, Matthew, lived for only 48 hours before he died. Without Carlisle, I would've killed my self. I even put air into my blood IV. Carlisle quickly pulled it from my hand before the air entered my blood vessels and hugged me while I sobbed. He told me he loved me and that he never wanted to live without me. A year later he proposed, the year after we got married.

Elizabeth and her husband Edward Sr. were shopping for their new baby girl, Emily. Young Edward was with them. A group of thugs entered the shop and shot all of them, stole the money and ran away. I was newly wedded, still during the honeymoon, when I got the call from Chicago.

Carlisle and I went straight back to Chicago. Elizabeth's life was in danger, and the baby was lost already. Edward Sr. had died while young Edward just got a shot in his shoulder. I cried and patted the 3 year-old Edward until he woke up.

Only later after he woke up, Elizabeth died. Edward was never the same after that. He stayed silent, never speaking. Carlisle and I were afraid that this will cause him to have some kind of disability until we discovered that he used to talk in the middle of the night to the Picture of their family and his own drawing of Emily.

We moved to Alaska, but Edward started growing up, and his emotional side wasn't getting any better until we've adopted Emmett and Alice, they were siblings. Alice was Edward's same age, 6 years old, while Emmett was 7 years old.

When Edward saw Alice, he was extremely happy and overprotective. I remember getting a call from school that Edward and Emmett were hitting a boy just because he pushed Alice of a swing." Chuckle "William and Meredith were our neighbors. They were Rosalie and Jasper's parents. The Children soon got attached together. The Denalis were our neighbors, too, and Carmen and Elezar were one of our dearest friends but it seemed that their spoiled daughter, Tanya, had to devastate Edward. I was furious at her for upsetting Edward; he was like my own son. I suggested moving. And it seems that I've made the right choice, he's found happiness here." She said and smiled at me. I was taken aback by the story. Tears threatened to fall and I grabbed Esme in a hug and she laughed.

It was 1:00 at noon when Edward walked into the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table and I gave him a cup of orange juice and completed working with Esme. The sweet potato crunch, stuffing, bread and gravy were already an hour away before they were reading but the Turkey needed a little bit more time.

"Bella, come up right now!" Alice yelled. I groaned and dragged myself upstairs. I sat on her beauty chair aka the chair of doom. I felt them tugging and twisting in my hair and buds and sticky stuff on my face.

The put me in a dress and high heels and put in front of the mirror. My hair was pulled up and flipped through around a bun that made it look fabulous, with a few strands hanging at the side of my face, curled. My earrings were small diamonds, nothing overdoing. My make up was consisting of beige/bronze smoking eye shadow and glittering foundation that gave my skin tone tint of color. My dress was a fawn colored strapless dress, knee length, covered with glittery bronze colored lace that was wrapped around it giving it a special glow. My death traps were glittery bronze, but in the end, I looked beautiful. I also noticed the charm in my wrist while the necklace and locket were around my neck.

I hugged the girls before Alice exclaimed "The dresses!" I pulled away and looked at both of them. Alice was in a cream colored dress, same design as mine but her there was no lace, instead there was a maize colored silk strap that wrapped around her waist and criss-crossed on her bare back then criss-crossed on her breast and forms a small bow at the back of her neck. Her high heels were maize, with a silk ribbon wrapped around her ankle forming a tiny elegant bow on the side. Her hair was straightened; it surprisingly flowed to her shoulders. A maize colored sash was tied around it and her bangs were falling on her face beautifully. She put on tiny earrings in the shape of leaves. She wore her white choker.

Rose had a quartz rose strapless dress that flowed to the floor, hugging her slender body. Pale lavender lace wrapped around her shoulders, forming tiny sleeves, and upper body ending with an elegant bow at the small of her back. Her hair was pulled up in a much more complicated hair do than mine with small pale lavender roses in it. Chandelier diamond earring made her face glow. Her heels we pretty much the same as mine, except for the color. She wore her necklace

"C'mon. Let's go down stairs." I said.

"No, call Esme and let Edward help you if anything isn't done." Alice said. I nodded and went down the stairs carefully. I walked towards the kitchen and heard Emmett whistle. I glared at him but Jasper slapped the back of his head. I smiled at him and he smiled back

"Esme! Alice and Rose want you upstairs!" I called and she hurried out of the kitchen. I nodded at her and she climbed up the stairs. I entered the kitchen to find Edward carrying some plates. He paused and looked at me then he snapped out of it and smiled.

"Hand me the plates and utensils." I said. He gave them to me and I organized them on the dinning table. Emmett brought the sweet potato crunch and bread. Jasper brought the crane berry sauce and stuffing while Edward brought the gravy and the Turkey. Everything was ready. The door bell rang.

I opened it and grinned when I saw Jacob, Billy, Rachelle and May in front of me. Jacob whistled and I playfully slapped his chest before I hugged him "Happy thanksgiving, Jake." I heard someone clear his throat. I lifted my head towards the sound and found 2 identical girls with sun kissed skin, grey eyes, and shiny black hair, the difference is that one of them was holding hands with a big muscular guy with spiky blond hair and Sienna eyes, also having this tan skin tone.

I focused on the girl's features then my eyes widened. "Rachel? Rebecca?" I asked. They squealed and hugged me. "Come in." I exclaimed happily. I lead them to the living room and talked with them. "How are you girls?" I asked.

"I know college is annoying but I have to endure." Rachel said before she sighed and grinned.

"What about you Rebecca?"

"Well let's say that me and my husband over here are expecting a little buddy." She said slyly. Rachel, Billy, Jacob, Rachelle and I gaped at her. I snapped out of it and grinned happily. "I'm going to be an aunt." I smirked.

"Drake!" Rachelle exclaimed. "You never told me you poor excuse of a brother!" she whined playfully."

"What, Rebecca told me yesterday!" Drake, Rebecca's husband, exclaimed.

We conversed until interrupted by the door bell. I moved to open the door but Rosalie was already doing it, exited to see her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" She exclaimed before her arms were thrown around a female figure. Her parents stepped in and I could see where Rose has gotten her beauty from. Both were blondes with beautiful blue eyes. Their cloths were elegant.

I shook my hand with them. Mrs. Hale started "You must be Bella; Rosalie told us so much about you. It's good to see Rosalie choosing the right type of people."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Hale. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as I blushed.

She laughed lightly. "Please, Mrs. Hale is my mother-in-law. Call me Meredith."

"I will…Meredith" I said and she smiled warmly at me.

We sat around the dinner table, and started our feast. It felt good. The feeling of having family around you. The sensation of having a family was something that I haven't experienced in years. They laughed together and told stories. I looked around the table and smiled. This is my family.** (A/N: I was going to end it here because I'm undercover but blame urselves if I don't update l8er!)**

Esme and I cleaned the table and plates and sat in the living room with the others, just enjoying our time. It was starting to be late and Rebecca was already sleepy. I chuckled when she begged Drake to take her home to sleep, he just blushed and the Blacks and the Torrezes (His name is Drake Torrez) left. It was only Rose and Jazz's Parents and us.

The Hales were spending the next couple of days with us before they leave to Alaska. They headed to the guests' room and the rest of us headed to their rooms, tired already. I showered and changed in my Pj's before climbing into bed and nestling into Edward's chest. He kissed my forehead and gave me a goodnight kiss before we both slipped into deep slumber.

* * *

**Wohoooooooo!!! I wasn't discovered. Now Important: One: Maybe I won't update next week because of my exams. Two: Too late will be completed, don't worry, the idea is still plastered in my head. And Three: REVIEW!!!!! That's it!!! Luv u, BYE!!! **

**P.S: MORE REVIEWS=HAPPY ME=QUICKER UPDATES!!**


	15. Get'cha Head in the Game

**I've been dreaming about a couple of chapters since I've started this story, and this one, is one of them. Hope u guys like it, it's gonna be a feakin' hot mess!!! Exams are going to cripple me so I wish you like! Still not the last chappy!!!!!!**

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen:_

_Bella's POV:_

"Move it guys!! The Alaska high football team isn't a team to underestimate!" The coach yelled at the boys as they trained. I was watching the boys train from the bleachers. Edward seemed so tense about the game, unknown reason till now. I tried to ask but he didn't say a thing.

"Good catch, Cullen!" I smiled at Edward who was already killing himself in practice. I pulled my legs and hugged them to my knees. My phone buzzed. I checked the message; it was from Rebecca.

_This is so boring, Drake went back to Hawaii to do some arrangements of our stay in Forks and I'm home alone. Can't you come by? We have to catch up together, you know.-Becca_

I laughed. Drake and Rebecca bought a house in the reservation; they're planning to live here and raise the baby in Forks. I typed her back.

_Right now, I can't, but give me an hour, I'll be there if I could.-Bella_

I hit the send button and placed the phone beside me, knowing that it would buzz again any moment. And it did. I picked it up and giggled at the text.

_I'm sure Edward is involved in this delay ;). Anyways, I'll be waiting.-Becca._

I typed quickly.

_What's going on in that little mind of yours?! Edward is at football practice and he'll be as tired as hell so I'll drive him home and make sure he's ok! And I said I'll be there if I could!-Bella_

I hit the send button and waited, my eyes glued on Edward the whole time. Jake was already leaning, his hands on his knees.

"Ok, enough for today!" The coach yelled. The boys headed to the showers. I saw the rez girls com with Sarah and Ang to pick up their boys. I got up and waved for them; they ran towards me.

"Bella!" Angela exclaimed.

"Hi." I said and waved to Kim, Claire and Amy. We sat on the bleachers and chatted when Kim started jumping in her place and grinned.

"What's up Kim?" I asked.

"My big brother, Paul, has a huge crush on Rachel, Jake's sisters and guess what, he transferred from NYU to WU, with her!" she said excitedly.

"Wow." We all said in unison. From the corner of my eye, I could see the boys exiting the showers, bags slung over their shoulders as they approached us. We stood up and smiled. Edward stood in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and looked up to him.

"You're good, do you know that?" I said as I kissed his cheek. He sighed and hugged me close to his body which felt so warm. I pulled away and wiped the wet locks of his face. I held his hand and we left to the car.

Edward rested his head back on the seat as I drove, listening to Claire de lune. Once we arrived, I literally dragged Edward all the way from the garage to the bedroom. I kissed his forehead and whispered, "Baby, lie down, I'm going over to Becca's. I'll be back soon." His lips reached out to mine and we kissed. I pulled away and patted his forehead before I turned off the lights and left.

Esme and Alice were gone shopping, so it was only Edward and Carlisle was coming back soon. I left them a note on the refrigerator and made my way to the Nissan and took off to Rebecca's.

I pulled over beside the house's lane and ran to the door. I knocked the door gently and heard squeals from inside. Becca opened the door and smiled then she led me inside.

Apparently all the rez girls were present. Becca introduced them to me, though I knew most of them except for Leah Clearwater and Emily Uley. Leah was a weird person. She looked like the other girls, sun-kissed skin, beautiful brown eyes and silky black hair but still she looked…jealous of something.

Emily was Leah's cousin. She was a fun person, joy to speak with. She was married to Sam Uley, who's currently helping Billy run his mechanics workshop. She was pregnant, first child, and very close to her due date. The girls sat together and spoke about everything, cloths, jewelry, shoes, bags, male celebrities, and their boyfriends. Leah was the only one who didn't share in the last discussion when everything fit in place.

Most of the gals left so it was only Becca, Leah, Emily and me. We decided to watch some movies, no specific reason. Emily and Becca stayed down and Leah and I were responsible for the snacks. I stood in the kitchen and fixed the popcorn while Leah was getting some drinks from the refrigerator.

"Leah?" I started, looking towards her. She looked up at me and answered, "Yes?"

"Uh…why are you so…sad?"

She scoffed "That's direct."

"Really, what's wrong?"

She sighed and leaned on the kitchen counter. "I'm the worst girlfriend ever." A tear slipped from the corner of her eye as her head ducked. I walked over to her and put my arms around her shoulder, "Why are you saying that?"

"I can't seem to find a good boyfriend without upsetting him."

"Honey, I'll tell you something. I believe in soul mates and I know that one day, you're bound to find yours."

She looked up, her watery eyes hopeful. "Really?"

"Really, Really."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck while mine were around her waist.

"Hey, pregnant women hungry over her!" I heard Emily and Becca yell. Leah and I broke into laughter as we pulled away and completed packing the stuff. The preggos conquered the couches so Leah and I sat crossed legged on the ground. We kept talking to each other until two movies were done when Emily and Becca announced that they wanted to sleep.

I gave Emily and Leah a ride to the Uley's house and left to my own. I pulled in the garage and ran to the house. Carlisle and Esme were conversing about Edward's game which was tomorrow. Edward was watching T.V in the living room. But as for me, I've had enough TV today so we kissed Carlisle and Esme goodnight and went to sleep upstairs.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Annual Football States Contest. This is the Final match between The Forks Vampires and The Fairbanks Bears. Game hosted on Forks high grounds and commented by Louis Steven. Players are warming up and the match will begin in 10." The announcer announced into the microphone as the speakers delivered the sound in super loud voice.

I dialed Leah's number for the tenth time in a row, praying she would answer. She said she would come but I was growing worried on her.

"Hello?" answered a nervous and shaken Leah.

"Leah, where are you?"

"Sorry Bella, I'm at the hospital, Emily…

And then an ear piercing familiar scream erupted that caused me to pull the phone away from my ear. I put it back again "Emily's in labor." She completed.

"I've noticed, I'll come"

"Don't come now, come after the game."

"But-

"Gotta go, sorry." Then the line went dead.

I went to the bleachers and sat beside the girls. Kim asked, "So where's Leah?"

"Hospital, Emily's in labor." I answered. "Told me not to go until the game's finished."

"Bu-

"The Forks Vampires are entering led by their team captain Edward Cullen!" interrupted the announcer.

Our attention was turned towards the game immediately. Edward ran in, helmet tucked under his arms. He looked at me and smiled then his eyes scanned the crowd and stopped on someone; his smile wavered.

I looked at where he was looking and noticed a strawberry blonde girl. She smirked at Edward then her gaze changed and she looked at me. I recognized her and I believe she recognized me, too. Tanya Denali, captain of the basketball team. She smirked at me and I towed my attention towards the game that started.

The game was scorching hot, and the Alaskan players were playing Dirty. Tanya and I shared some annoying glances every once in a while.

My eyes, at the moment, were glued on Edward, who was running with the ball towards the goal. I stood up at a sudden feeling of anxiousness. My hands clutched the locket that was over my heart and my breathing hitched when I saw the Alaskan team captain make a hard move on Edward. He ducked his head like a bull and crashed into Edward's chest. Edward's howl of pain rose in the court and I was running down the bleachers, not caring if I fell.

Coach tried blocking me from entering the play ground but I passed him and ran across the play ground where the huddle of people was gathered around Edward. I pushed past them until my Edward came into sight and knelt beside him. The med team was checking his left shoulder and he seemed agonized. I held on his good hand and squeezed it lightly.

Stretchers came and carried him towards the locker rooms were Carlisle was checking him.

"Shoulder dislocated, he needs to get to the hospital." Carlisle announced.

The ambulance arrived in no time. I rode in the ambulance with him while Carlisle rode his Mercedes and followed us. As soon as we arrived, Carlisle took Edward in stretchers and disappeared into the emergency room.

I sat on the chair and leaned my head back, closing my eyes when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Leah. She was in her Pj's.

"Hi, have a seat." I said as I patted the seat beside me. She sat beside me and closed her eyes.

"I told you not to come."

"It wasn't intentionally."

"How?"

"Edward."

I heard her shuffle beside me, "Is he Okay?"

"I think he'll be. Carlisle said his shoulder was dislocated."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"I hope, how's Emily?"

"They just took her to the delivery room now, Sam's with her."

Before I could answer her, Carlisle exited. I shot right up. "Is he okay?"

"He's Okay, Shoulder relocated. He's sleeping at the moment. You know, relocating joints is painful." He said calmly. I hugged him and followed the stretcher that moved the sleeping Edward to his room, Leah on my tail.

I held his good arm and kissed his forehead. He looked so peaceful. I stood upright and looked at Leah. She looked at me with a cautious look on her face.

"Don't take this as an attack, but he's cute." Leah whispered and I nudged her in her ribs. She feigned hurt and giggled. We left the room quietly so Edward would get some sleep, under the orders of the nurse.

"Let's head to the delivery room." Leah suggested and we walked together to the maternity ward. It seemed that Emily was still in there, due to her screams. I leaned against the wall and Leah was pacing. I giggled and she stopped, realizing how silly she must've seemed; she leaned on the wall beside me.

The door opened and a tall guy with sun-kissed skin and short black hair exited a tiny little bundle in his hand, wrapped in blue cloth. Leah jumped towards him and I assumed it was Sam. I took a glance at the baby and pressed myself against the wall. It's not that the baby looks bad; it's that Sam doesn't know me and I'm peeking at his child.

"Sam, this is one of my best friends Bella; Bella, Sam, Emily's husband." Leah cooed as she cradled the baby against her chest. I shook hands with Sam and allowed my self to stroke the baby's red soft cheek. The baby's hand reached and his hand was wrapped around my finger. Leah looked at me and slid the baby into my arms. I cradled the baby securely; surprisingly, he snuggled into my chest.

"Ladies, I introduce to you the latest Uley family member, Aidan Thomas Uley." Sam whispered. I looked up at him and smiled warmly. He nodded and went back in, saying something about Emily. I rocked the baby as his breathing slowed slightly.

"He likes you already." Leah said warmly as she stroked his cheek. I smiled and felt this beautiful warmness within me. I knew I wanted to be a mother, I just knew it.

* * *

"Tomorrow's the game, I've got to go. We have to practice, and revise our tactics." I told Edward who was sitting in the bed, his shoulder wrapped up. I was tense and I really needed to win. This is payback time and they told me revenge was sweet.

I've discovered that the Alaskan team captain was Edward's old friend whom Tanya cheated on Edward with. I was super angry with that and I wanted my revenge.

I kissed Edward's forehead. "Take care of yourself." He whispered. I placed my forehead against his and replied. "Don't worry about me." I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and hurried to the practice.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome again to the Annual Basketball States Contest. This is the Final match between The Forks Vampires and The Fairbanks Bears…uh again. Game hosted on Forks high grounds and commented by Louis Steven…again. Players are warming up and the match will begin in 5." I heard the announcer from the locker rooms.

I turned towards the girls who stretching and bending their joints. I revised the tactics with them. The announcer's voice rose again, "Please welcome the Forks Vampires, led by Bella Swan!"

Let the game begin!

* * *

There were only 10 minutes left and we were loosing 20-22. I had to put another goal and this goal must be a triple or we loose.

I was running with ball while Tanya was pushing me. Suddenly I didn't feel her beside me so I made a move and bent my leg to go for a shot but felt heavy weight pushing me. I felt my ankle crack as I reached by bent wrist in front of me to protect myself from the impact. My wrist hit the floor and I heard it crack too. The pain was tolerable; I just had to win.

Angela helped me up and I struggled to hide my limp. We were running, trying to keep the ball out of their reach. It was only one minute the place was clear in front of me. If this went through the basket before the finale whistle, I'd be very lucky.

I threw the ball and everything seemed to go slow motion. I watched the ball slowly and eyes were flickering to the clock. The ball spun around the ring and lost it's balance…..

falling into it!

I jumped in happiness and hurried towards the couch's stand when something hit my head hard from the back and I fell forwards feeling the hard wood floor impacting with the side of my head. Everything started to spin and there was this ringing in my ears. I watched some figures hover over me before I closed my eyes and slipped into the darkness.

* * *

My head hurt, my arms hurt, specially my right wrist, and my legs hurt, specially my left ankle. I could hear this dim ringing in my ear but it was weak when the annoying beeps off something woke me up.

My eyes fluttered and I could see bright lights that blinded me. Once my eyes adjusted, I could see a faded blue ceiling. I looked to my side to find Edward sleeping, his good hand holding my good one. The couch in the background was occupied by a light snoring Jacob. There was another chair that Alice was curled in, sleeping. I looked to my other side, to find wide awake Leah staring at me, relief in her eyes.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, what happened? Did we win?"

"Yes 23-22 and well, the other captain threw the ball at you, giving you concussion. Your impact with the ground didn't make it any better. When you fell in the last 5 minutes, you broke your ankle and twisted your wrist. You've been sleeping for 2 days and this is the third."

"But we won, right?"

"Bella, you own such a one tracked mind." She laughed and I heard shuffling from the other side. I took a glance. Edward's eyes were fluttering and they opened to meet mine. He smiled and lifted my hand and kissed my palm.

"Again, I repeat, Bella, you're going to be the death of me." He said and I laughed.

* * *

**So…..How do you like it? Pretty good huh? PLS, PLS, PLS, PLS, PLS, PLS, REVIEW!!! Again, I repeat, I'll have exams this week so sry but no updates next week and as I said, I'll complete Too Late. Thnx and review, wish me luck!!**


	16. No!

**So if this chapter is posted on Friday, then consider urself lucky, cause I'm not allowed to write during the Exams. I'm very exited….not gonna tell you why. Hope u like the chappy.

* * *

**

_Chapter Sixteen:_

_Bella's POV:_

Finally! I've removed the stupid cast! This was getting on my nerves; though it had its pros. Edward was carrying me around everywhere. I've even believed that he would actually carry me on his back during Gym.

We were on our way to school. Today were the last of the exams before spring break, but an odd feeling was consuming my attention since I've opened my eyes. Edward noticed this and held my hand in his while he drove. I smiled and breathed in, calming myself.

We arrived a little too soon today, so I let myself stay in the car for a while. Edward didn't interrupt me; he kissed my forehead and turned on Claire de Lune before stepping out and locking the doors. I smiled and closed my eyes, trying to soothe myself.

I was surprised when I heard the warning bell ring. I closed the Cd player and was about to open the door when Edward reached out and pulled it open. I stepped out and he closed the door, smiling at me. I kissed his cheek and held his hand. Soon enough, we were heading to French.

I've never really had any problems with French. Mrs. Goff said we could do whatever we wanted but we aren't allowed to wander around the school, so each group settled with its own conversation.

I could hear Alice and Sarah discuss the spring trends. I could swear that Alice could see the future if I believed in that nonsense.

I felt Edward's arm around my shoulder. "What's wrong today?" His velvety whisper echoed into my ears. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed hugely. "This must be big." He said.

"No, it's nothing. I have a bad feeling about today's English test." I said.

"Don't worry, love. It'll be okay."

I felt his soft lips against my hair. I inhaled his scent and we stayed like that till the bell rang. We headed out towards the boring lessons. Ugh, can't the clockworks move any faster!

* * *

We were making our way to the cafeteria when I heard murmurs along the way. The latest Gossip. I couldn't help but listen, what could it be this time.

"Did you meet the new English Teacher?"

"Yeah, he's sexy."

"His blue eyes are gorgeous."

"You saw his blonde hair, beautiful in the ponytail." Were the girls' whispers.

"I don't like him."

"He totally framed me; I didn't cheat during the exam!"

"My girlfriend is totally drooling over him, I hate him."

"What did you say his name was?" I was about to walk away but my heart stopped and blood froze in place when I heard the name.

"Yeah, I think it's Dwyer, James Dwyer."

My muscles locked. I could hear Edward's voice but it was very far. I couldn't see well, I couldn't hear anything right, and all I knew that Edward was worried and I had to do something or else he'll freak out.

"Edward," I started but my voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat and started again, "Edward, can you excuse me; I'll go to the rest room." I kept my head down, my hair shielding my face.

"Don't be late." He murmured hesitantly. I nodded weakly and scurried to the lady's room. I push the door and lost my balance. I fell on all fours and crawled towards the farthest corner were I curled into a shaking ball. Sobs found their way through my chest and tears spilled all over my face. _No, this isn't happening again._

I quieted down and stood up. My face looked as if a bomb were blown in it. I got out my brush and brushed my hair into its right place. I washed my face and applied make up like Alice taught me. I looked presentable. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed to the cafeteria, my bones shaking under my flesh.

I could see Edward standing at the Cafeteria's entrance, his eyes reeking over the place till he spotted me. He ran towards me and put his arm around my waist. He glanced at my face and whistled lightly when he noticed my poor excuse of make up. He handed me an apple and we walked around; he could read from my expression that I was nervous enough that I didn't want to sit down any where.

The ball rang and I froze into a halt. Edward patted my back and kissed my forehead, "The exam will be easy, besides you're great at English and that stuff, don't worry."

He led me back to the class room and I took my seat beside Edward. I ducked my head and let my hair shield my face. May be he wouldn't remember me but we still have the whole year to struggle through unnoticed so it's better to start disguising from now.

He entered and I felt my shoulders tense up. I breathed and placed my chin on the cold desk. I wanted this to be over as fast as it could.

"Hello, I Mr. Dwyer, but you came call me James." I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist from beneath the desk. I knew Edward knew who he was. I breathed slowly as he started distributing the papers. I took mine and started immediately. I wanted to finish as soon as possible.

I got up and handed him the paper. I didn't look at his face. I hurried back to the desk and slung my bag over my shoulder. I walked out of the class but before I could reach the door, my dramatic exit was interrupted by my clumsiness. I felt a hand around my arm helping me up. I thought it was Edward but when I looked at my savior, it was him. When he saw my face, his face lit with recognition and he smirked. I tried to swallow but the lump didn't go down.

"Careful there, Miss Swan. I see your clumsiness is still there." He whispered and I felt my heart stop. He handed me my book and I staggered out of the class. I stumbled towards the cold lot. I was walking towards the Volvo in the rain, my vision blurry. I slipped and fell forward, my head making sharp contact with the Volvo's frame. I pulled my self into sitting position and leaned against the Volvo. I was drenched. My head was bleeding. I neither smelled the blood nor did I feel the pain; I was numb.

I sat there, shivers of coldness mixed with shakes of fear, my legs against my chest. My hair and clothes were wet with the cold rain. I didn't care. I was waiting; maybe _he _would appear out of no where and end my life. Or maybe Edward would come and save me. I didn't know what to think of and hysterical sobs made their way through chest.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice yell. I didn't look up. I could hear his footsteps as he approached. He knelt beside me and put his finger under my chin, lifting my head upwards. He gasped, "Oh god!" He pressed his hand against my temple. "Are you okay, Love? Bella, please answer me!"

I didn't want him to be worried, I was fine, physically. Well…yeah, my head hurt but he doesn't have to worry. I blinked a couple of times before I parted my lips to speak. Nothing came out. I tried again but there was no kind of volume. I pressed my lips into a tight line and nodded. He sighed in relief and got off his jacket, wrapping it around me. I shook my head but he carried me and put me in the passenger seat; he also buckled my seatbelt for I was too cold to even move my hand. He got in the driver's seat and we backed from the parking lot.

I managed to collect some of my strength and pressured my vocal cords, trying to get something out. All that came out was "School." He shook his head and answered, "I got us passes, don't worry." A tiny smile stretched against my face.

My head was spinning and my hand was pressed against my silly wound. Edward parked the car in the Fork's Hospital parking lot and dialed some number on his cell.

"Dad, it's Edward….Yeah, everything is okay, well not exactly. Bella fell and-exactly. I'm in the parking lot….office 7, on my way, thanks Dad." He looked at me and got out quickly, running to my side. I was about to object, but he pressed his finger against my lip and said "Don't worry, we won't tell Carlisle." My heart slowed down and I smiled "That a girl." He flashed me his crooked smile and picked me up, cradling me against his chest. I kept my hand against my wound.

We entered through the hospital doors. The cold air made me shiver. Edward walked up to the receptionist. "Um, excuse me, could you tell me which way is office number 7?" he asked. The woman started stuttering, 'Um, this way…Sir"

"Thank you." He said. He started walking towards the hallway the woman pointed to when we noticed Carlisle approaching. He caught my eye and brow furrowed then he smiled. "Fell again, Bella?"

"Yeah, the normal klutziness." I said with a laugh. I was getting good with lying issue, not that I lie much.

"Well, let's treat that." He said then started walking towards his office. Edward, of course, was his shadow with me in his arms. Carlisle opened the door and we followed him inside. Edward placed me lightly on the bed, making the plastic paper crinkle. I was in sitting position with a hand pressed against the wound and a hand supporting me against the bed. Carlisle came and stood in front of me.

"Bella, lie down." He said

I was going to object but from the look Edward had on his face plus the spinning in my head, I needed to lie down. I lied on the bed and Carlisle told me to close my eyes. First, he rubbed something against the wound that made it go numb. Pain Killer. Then he rubbed it again with alcohol (I have a keen sense of smell, I mean, I smell blood for heaven's sake.). All I felt was the tugging and pulling on my skin; I concentrated on calming myself until I fell asleep.

Someone was shaking me lightly, "Bella, Love, wake up. Carlisle wants to make sure your vitals are okay, and then you can sleep again." I heard Edward's velvety voice whisper in my ear. My eyes fluttered open. When I realized I was still in the office, I sat up quickly, the red blush spreading across my face.

Carlisle checked me, making sure everything was ok then he allowed me to go home. I hopped off the bed and swayed a bit until Edward got a hold of my waist. I smiled, though my mind was crowded with unexpected person I've met today.

* * *

I was watching T.V, waiting for Alice and Edward to come back. I didn't leave the house since I've seen my _uncle-in-law _**(A/N: if there's nothing like that, tell me. I'm a total loser at Family relations. LOL) **Alice kidnapped Edward because she was shopping for spring break. Well I was supposed to be going with her but Edward some how convinced her to take him instead of me. And when I asked him if he had told her, he said that it was my business and my choice if I wanted to tell her.

My phone buzzed, it was a text message from Jake. I opened it to read it. It said:

_Don't forget to pick up May from her friends' house. Sorry she insisted on you picking her up. If you can't, I can pick her up.-Jake_

I typed the reply quickly. I really needed May's company. I wanted the feeling of freedom and Light-headedness, I needed it now.

_It's Okay, I'll pick her up. Thanks for reminding me. –Bella._

I headed upstairs and dressed up when I heard the door unlock. I headed downstairs to find Edward and Alice carrying shopping bags…A LOT of shopping bags. Edward was dragging his legs behind him as he moved.

"I know now why you didn't want to go shopping with Alice. This is 'Shop till you Drop' literally." He said as he went upstairs, placing the stuff in Alice's Room. Alice followed, not even able to speak a word. She was jumping excitedly as she hopped her way upstairs. I went to our room to find Edward lying on the bed. I leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Babe, I'm going to go pick up May from her friends' house, I'll be back soon." I said.

He nodded, "Don't be late." I kissed his cheek again and headed downstairs towards my car. I started up the engine and made my way towards the house. I didn't even listen to anything, the melody of the dribbling rain was nice, I guess.

I pulled in front of the house and got out, making my way to the door and ringing the bell. No response. I waited…and rang the bell again…and waited. I was growing worried. I accidentally leaned against the door knob and it…opened!

I popped my head through the opened space and looked around. The house was so quiet. I looked back at the street sign making sure I got the address right. It's…right, weird. I allowed my self in and walked around the house. "May!" I called, and my response was my own echo. I walked around till I found myself in the dining room.

I noticed a small paper on the table. I approached the table and picked up the paper. I started reading it, my eyes widened. I…but…No! This couldn't be happening, No! I crammed the letter into my pocket and hurried out of the house, tears pouring down my face. When is ever going to end!

* * *

**Cliffy!! Yay!! I'm done with my exams!! Did I tell u bout the writing contest? Our school held a writing contest and I really worked hard on it…so could u pls cross ur fingers and hope that I would win, I know u don't have to but give some self confidence.**

**IMPORTANT: I've put a poll on my profile about which story to start after I'm done with the Climb. The Info about those stories are on my profile so please read them and vote in the poll, No Pm and No reviews about the poll, I want votes! Thank u!! No Review!!**


	17. Showdown at the Old Storehouse

**Hey!!! I hope u enjoyed the last chappy, u'll enjoy this one even more. As I said, I want you to start voting in the Poll, 'kay? So there are a few pointers I have from the last reviews that you've left. **

**Firstly, **_**j5girl31012**__**, **_**James is Phil's**_** Brother, **_**not**_** son.**_

_**Abcgurl101**__**, **_**Read the summary, I've clearly mentioned that this story is All Humans, so as far as I know, there are no Vampires in All Human stories. (No offense)**

**So let's get started, oh yeah, I've found the Perfect 'Edward's Melody'. I'll present to you the winner in the Edward's Melody Contest, and the winner is, 'River Flows in You by Yiruma'. Hope you like it, now let's get to work.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_I noticed a small paper on the table. I approached the table and picked up the paper. I started reading it, my eyes widened. I…but…No! This couldn't be happening, No! I crammed the letter into my pocket and hurried out of the house, tears pouring down my face. When is this ever going to end!_

_Chapter Seventeen:_

_Bella's POV:_

I got into the car and stepped on the gas panel, tears drying out. I couldn't imagine that life would be such a traitor. The words of that letter didn't leave my mind. I drove and imagined those unbearable dancing before my eyes.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_After your little stunt, running away and then telling the Police about me, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to kill you. But after long thinking, I knew you wouldn't let me do it with your own will so I've thought maybe I'd give you a little push. Now read this well, If you don't meet me today at the old storehouse on the 52__nd__ road, or this little girl, May, won't be seen again._

_Your Sincere Father,_

_Phil._

I parked in the garage and took in a deep breath; I had to calm down. If Edward saw me like this, he won't leave me alone. I stepped out of the car and hurried towards the house. It was still raining, perfect.

I went into the kitchen for a cup of water; I wanted to think things over. First, I'm going to the storehouse, no backing down. Secondly, I have to think of something to tell Edward if he wakes up or something to explain to him when I am…I am…dead. I choked out a sob before I found my self and a paper and a pen and started writing.

_Edward, love,_

_I had to go to him, to Phil. He had May; I couldn't just stand here and do nothing. He threatened to hurt her, and getting the police would be the worst idea ever thought of. I love you and I'm sorry; I had no choice. Goodbye._

_Love, Bella._

I left the paper on the counter and headed to the door. Just as soon as I reached the doorstep, I tripped over the edge of the carpet, causing the coat hanger to fall with a huge crash. I stood up slowly and returned it to its place. I stood still for a moment, trying to fight desire to go upstairs and see Edward for the last time. I didn't want to change my decision; I hurried towards the garage.

I was about to pull the driver's seat door open when, "Bella?" I heard a velvety voice behind me. I turned around slowly and faced Edward, "Did you pick up May already?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Edward, leave me alone." I said as harshly as I could manage. He seemed taken aback by my harshness and pain colored his green orbs.

"Love, what is it?" he asked again, his voice deeper and lower than before. I ducked my head and took a deep breath, trying to control the flow of emotions. I had to do this alone; he doesn't have to be part of this mess.

I started yelling to hide my sorrow and grief that was trying to find a way out of me, "I said leave me alone, what part of it can't you get. Leave. Me. Alone." I pulled the door open and entered, slamming it behind. I quickly pushed the key into the ignition and turned on the car. I was exiting the garage in no time but I couldn't help my eyes when the drifted to Edward's pain strained face that passed by the side of my window. Tears were already pouring down my face. I ducked my head and continued driving.

I drove at a very high speed, and flash backs of the accident were haunting me. I didn't stop; I was too weak to stop. I had to reach my destination and fulfill what had to be done. I wiped away my tears as I parked in front of the storehouse. So this is it, the end. I stepped out of the car and into the rain shower, my eyes glued to the old building before me.

I looked towards it, towards something I've been expecting since I ran away. I've never given much thought to how I would die, but dying for someone I cherish and love seems like a good way to go. I'll never regret the decisions that brought me here, for they also brought me to Edward. Without him, I would've been dead already, but it doesn't matter now, does it?

I looked back, tears on my face mixing with the raindrops. The only word that I've managed to whisper was, "Sorry." before I proceeded to my own end.

_Edward's POV:_

Shock. Surprise. Hurt. Pain. These were the emotions that I felt deep within me at this moment. I couldn't believe it. May be I was overreacting; maybe she wanted to think something over before she was going to tell me. But it made me worried, the tears I saw on her face as she passed in front of me made me worried. I ran a hand through my hair and pulled up the umbrella, walking back to the house.

I stood in the kitchen for a while before I tried ringing her phone, no answer. I was pacing until my eyes fell on a small paper on the dark kitchen counter. I picked it up and started reading:

_Edward, love,_

_I had to go to him, to Phil. He had May; I couldn't just stand here and do nothing. He threatened to hurt her, and getting the police would be the worst idea ever thought of. I love you and I'm sorry; I had no choice. Goodbye._

_Love, Bella._

I slammed my hand against the counter and was tugging at my hair. He threatened her and I don't even know where she is. The phone rang and I picked it up angrily, "Hello?"

"Wow man, it's me Jacob. Um tell Bella that May's friends brought her already, she doesn't have to go and pick her up."

"What!" I roared.

"Chillax, dude, what's wrong?"

"Later, Jacob, later." I said through my teeth before I slammed the phone back into its place.

I was walking towards the living room when I noticed a crumpled paper on the floor by the doorstep. I picked it up and started reading it, tasting bile as I consumed every single word:

_My dearest Isabella,_

_After your little stunt, running away and then telling the Police about me, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to kill you. But after long thinking, I knew you wouldn't let me do it with your own will so I've thought maybe I'd give you a little push. Now read this well, If you don't meet me today at the old storehouse on the 52__nd__ road, or this little girl, May, won't be seen again._

_Your Sincere Father,_

_Phil_

I crumpled the paper in my fist and got out my cell phone, dialing my father's number as I walked towards my Volvo.

"Ed-

"Dad, no time, call the police and tell them to head to the old storehouse in the 52nd road. You might as well come with an ambulance."

"Edward, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice growing worried.

"Not now, Dad. Sorry bye." I shut the phone and shoved it in to my pocket, starting up the car. This bastard will pay if he ever touches her.

_Bella's POV:_

The entrance was lined with boxes and crates piled up, but only a few. I walked slowly into the storehouse.

"Well, well, if it isn't my dear daughter." I heard his voice behind me. I turned around and looked at him where he stood with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not your daughter!" I snapped "Where's May?"

"Your little May is at her home safe and sound, I'm afraid that you were easily fooled into this trap." He said with false sorrow coloring his face. But my internal relief was great and my own smirk appeared on my face, "You don't seem upset that we fooled you."

"We?" I asked.

"Why yes, of course we. James's children, Bree and Riley, helped in this pretty good. They were ordered to be May's friends from the beginning of the year. This was all planned. Of course James appeared only now because he knew that you would do something if he showed up too early. The little stunt on the bookstore didn't help either, my dear Isabella."

"Don't call me Isabella." I yelled. He leapt at me and his fist made sharp contact with my stomach, sending me to the floor.

He stood over me, anger and hate twisting in his face. "You think you're strong and brave. You're nothing and soon, I'll end you." His leg came hard against my thigh and I bit into my lip hard. After a few more hits in the same spot in my thigh, He lifted me up and slammed me against the wall. I kicked him in the gut and he let me down. I sprawled towards the exit door.

His hand gripped my hair and lifted me up, I cried out in pain and he laughed as he slammed my head against one of the boxes. He leaned me on the wall and slapped me numerously until I didn't feel my cheeks any more.

His leg was hitting my stomach constantly and hands were always busy with the punches that were being thrown towards me. He got out a tiny pocket knife and swayed his hand. I moved away before he could stab me but the knife made a gash that stretched on my stomach. I fell to the floor and curled into a tight ball.

I opened my eyes and the knife was still in his hand, ready to end my life. Suddenly and out of no where, a fist made contact with Phil's nose and he staggered back, not letting the knife fall from his hold. I looked up at the figure and my eyes widened. It was Edward. I sat in sitting position and he knelt beside me. Suddenly, he roared in pain. My eyes searched behind him to find Phil stabbing Edward with the knife once, twice, and thrice. I tried to pull Edward away from him but he stopped and stood up.

He dropped the knife and got out a gun, pointing it at my head. I stared back at him and he growled in anger, waiting for me to scream or plead but I stayed strong. "This is it!" He said and he started pulling the trigger. I shut my eyes and waited. I heard a loud bang and opened my eyes. The gun was still pointed at my head but when I looked up at him, there was a small hole in his head and red liquid was dripping from it. His body fell on the floor limply.

"Move, Move." I heard a voice yell and police officers were by Phil's body while paramedics' were by our side. I stared at Edward and broke into tears. I heard Carlisle's voice speak, "Bring in a stretcher, quickly"

The paramedics took Edward away and I with great effort followed them, refusing any help from any one. Carlisle was by the stretcher's side, tears threatening to fall. They put him in to the ambulance, and when I followed, a paramedic blocked me and started. "Miss, we have to check you, you must come with us to the other ambulance."

They started pulling me away when I screeched and screamed, "No! Let me stay with Edward. Leave me alone! No!" I thrashed, though it was utterly painful but I simply didn't care.

"Let her come." I heard Carlisle's voice behind me, thick with tears. The let me go and Carlisle gripped my elbow but before I could pull away, "Let me help you." I didn't object. He helped me into the ambulance and we took off.

I held Edward's hand in mind and kept humming his melody while rocking myself. Carlisle was busy checking Edward and how he was. He asked to check me once but I started screaming, "No one will make sure that I'm okay before I make sure Edward is!" He calmed me down and said that he won't check me.

We soon arrived to the hospital and they took Edward to the emergency room. I knew I couldn't get in there so I sat on the bench and started crying. This is my entire fault.

"Suddenly I felt presence beside and when I looked up, it was Alice. She stared at me wide eyed and tears started pouring down her face. I saw Esme sitting beside Alice, her face in her hands. I knew how important Edward was to her. I sobbed and cried more into my hands.

It was like we've been waiting for hours when I heard the door open. I stood up quickly and was followed by Alice and Esme. Carlisle stood there, his shirt splattered with blood. His face was full of grief. My heart sunk.

"Edward?" I asked hoarsely.

"He's…"Carlisle started but everything started spinning and everything thing went sideways. I couldn't hear anything and all I could see was a black spot above me and a blonde one. A caramel one was behind them but everything started fading into blackness.

Everything was black.

* * *

**Cliffy, aha, aha, aha, aha, aha!! Oh yeah!! How do you like me now!! So again, vote in the poll and review a lot, love you. Don't 4det to review!!**


	18. Decision

**So, hi!!!! How did u like the last chappy? *smirks* Anyho, another pointer: ****The Person who was beating Bella and who stabbed Edward and who died was Phil; James is a no show here, got it? ****So, no long boring A/N's. Let's get this over with.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_It was like we've been waiting for hours when I heard the door open. I stood up quickly and was followed by Alice and Esme. Carlisle stood there, his shirt splattered with blood. His face was full of grief. My heart sunk._

_"Edward?" I asked hoarsely._

_"He's…"Carlisle started but everything started spinning and everything thing went sideways. I couldn't hear anything and all I could see was a black spot above me and a blonde one. A caramel one was behind them but everything started fading into blackness._

_Everything was black._

_Chapter Eighteen:_

_Bella's POV:_

I was lying on a hard something, a cot, no a hospital bed. But why am I lying in a hospital bed? And why is my whole body sore and aching? My head hurt very much. I tried moving but it was painful. Suddenly, a rush of memories hit me and I recalled everything that happened before I fainted. I started screaming and thrashing in the bed.

I felt hands on my wrists and ankles, restraints. Warm familiar hands held my shoulders. I opened my eyes and they were met by the beautiful blue eyes of Carlisle's. His face was torn and tormented…and it's my entire fault. Tears poured down my face and my body relaxed into the bed. Violent sobs shook my body as I took in the shock.

After I had calmed, I looked straight in to Carlisle's eye to find out if he's lying to me and then asked, "How is Edward?"

His face looked torn, "He's…"

"Don't lie to me, Dad, please." I pleaded.

"He…the stabs already ruined one kidney and the other is barely working. We need to perform kidney transplant or he'll…" his voice faded and he looked down. I bit my lip and stopped my self from crying again, "Did you find a donor?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, Edward's blood type is very rare and we already have his name on the list. I'm afraid that all we've got to do now is wait." He said as his voice grew thick again and tears rolled down his face.

I started thrashing and screaming again, "No! He won't go! No, he deserves to live! I should go!" I cried out in agony and torment. Suddenly I felt all sleepy. My eyes moved and met Carlisle's agonized and apologetic ones. Then they moved to his hand where he held an empty syringe. My eyes drooped and everything went black.

* * *

I stood beside ICU door for the 7th day. It was 7 days since the attack. It was 7 days since Edward's name was put on the list. It was 7 days and there was zero hope of finding donators of Edward's blood type. But we can do nothing but wait.

All my wounds healed, which was a reason to my misery. I was grieving and mourning. Why did I have to be okay while Edward is imprisoned in ICU with his life on the line? I peeked through the glass at him. His bronze locks were in a hair cover. His body was attached to every kind of machine that you would expect. I chocked on a sob and leaned against the wall, slipping to my feet. I buried my face in my hands and started crying for the…10th time today.

My wounds didn't hurt; it was only yellowish bruises all over my body. I had 2 broken ribs, a minor concussion, a gash across my stomach that was sealed with stitches that I removed this morning and bruises. That was absolutely less than what I deserve. I deserve to die.

Suddenly the beeps in Edward's rooms increased. I rose to my feet and started yelling, "Carlisle! Somebody! Carlisle, Come! Help!" Carlisle came with some nurses and rushed into the room. I fell to the ground crying, unable to watch. Carlisle came out and helped me to my feet, leading me to the bench. I sat on the bench and completed crying. I overheard Carlisle talk with one of the doctors.

"Did you find any donor?" Carlisle's voice pleaded.

"Not yet." The doctor said sadly.

"We're losing him; I'm loosing him and if she loses him," he started with a hushed tone, "I don't want to lose any of my children."

"I know Carlisle, I know. But we can't do anything. You know Edward's blood type is AB, and you know how rare it is to fine AB's. We can't do anything but wait." Then I heard footsteps fading away.

I sat on the bench thinking. There was something that I was trying to recall, something that was buzzing in the back of my head. I held my head between my hands and breathed slowly, trying to recall whatever this thing is. Ugh, my head hurt from all the thinking. I stood up and passed in front of door when 2 nurses passed in front of me, carrying boxes. They were talking, too and I overheard them.

"You sure that there's only 2 boxes?" The first nurse asked.

"Absolutely, don't be shocked, the students in Forks high are not a lot. The lab won't take time on blood typing them." Said the second nurse.

"Nice, now Come on, they must be waiting." Said the first nurse before they quickened their pace, disappearing into the hallway. I pressed my face into my hands and whispered, "Remember Bella, remember."

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in biology class. Charlotte and Gabriella were chatting together, as usual. I sat in my chair, rubbing my sleeve were beneath it lie the numerous bruises on my arm. I sighed._

_Mr. John came into class, "Good morning, Class. Today we won't be taking lessons. The National Arizona Labs volunteered to take blood samples from you to find your blood types, now I'll distribute then demonstrate."_

_We pricked our fingers and let a single drop of blood land on the slide before we wrote our names and put them back into their boxes. I, of course, pricked my finger and Charlotte took me to the nurse immediately, for I was about to faint. The Usual._

"_Now, you remember the blood samples that you gave, here are the results." Mr. John said then he started saying names and distributing envelopes. I opened my envelope but before I could start reading it, Mr. John called me outside, "Bella, please come outside."_

"_Bella, your blood tests say that you lack nutrition, are you Okay?" he said worriedly._

'_Yes, I am," I ducked my head, "I'm…I'm on a diet." I lied._

"_Be careful, you might want to get off that diet for a while."_

"_Mr. John, can you tell me my blood type? I can't seem to find it through all these words." I said, changing the subject and handing him the paper. He opened it then he motioned to me and pointed towards the paper, "Look, it's here. You're and AB."_

_I took the paper from him and thanked him, getting back into the class room._

_End Flashback_

I stood up and ran across the hallways, yelling like a mad woman, "Carlisle!" He came around the corner with frightened face. "Bella what is it?"

I was gasping for air, "Carlisle, I'll give my kidney. I'm an AB. Please, let me do this. I know you knew I was an AB. Let me give him my kidney please." I pleaded. His face was tormented.

"I didn't want to tell you, I was afraid for you. I don't know if I can allow that, Bella. I love you as much as I love Edward." He said.

I straightened up and got all serious, "It's not your choice any way. I'm 18; I make my choices what ever they are and I've decided."

He gave up and led me to the lab, saying that there are more tests needed to make sure that the tissues would match. I endured all the pricking needles and nauseous scents until the tests were over. When I exited the lab, Alice was standing by the door. When she saw me, she hugged me and cried, "Bella, don't hurt yourself. I'm sure we will find a donator soon. Please don't do this."

I pulled away and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry, Alice, I have to. I messed this up and I will fix it. I can't let Edward go because of something I'm involved in."

She sniffed then tried perk up a little, "You need to sleep, C'mon." she led me to the room we were staying at. I prayed that all the tests would match. I needed to save him, I just needed to.

* * *

"You're allowed in there for only two minutes." Carlisle said as I put on the hair cover. I nodded and entered Edward's room in the ICU. I walked towards him slowly and smiled. I knelt and kissed his forehead. I stroked his face and started, "I love you, Edward. I always will. I want you to remember me if I don't make it. And if I do, well no need to talk much then. I love you."

Carlisle was tapping on the glass; I nodded and got up, kissing both Edward's cheeks before leaving. I exited the room and Carlisle hugged me, "Thank you. I'll do my best." He said before we pulled away. Alice was waiting for me outside. We went to my room and she helped me into the hospital gown. After we were done she hugged me and we walked towards the operations unit. I hugged Esme and Carlisle led me into the room.

My hair was still in the hair cover. I stretched on the cot as they scrubbed up. Carlisle came in, ready. He smiled, though I only noticed it when the mask moved, and I smiled back. A doctor came and placed and IV in my hand and told me to start counting. I was counting in my head. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ….Everything faded away.

_Carlisle's POV:_

Bella's eyes closed. The nurses quickly connected the heart monitor and the blood pressure tube to her body. I was waiting for her to go into deep sleep. I felt proud of having a very brave daughter like Bella.

"Normal Heart beats, Normal Blood Pressure. Proceeding allowed." Said the helping nurse. We turned Bella to her side and they handed me the scalpel. I proceeded with operation. Firstly, I cut through the skin and layer of fat beneath it. I burned the vessels so there will be no internal bleeding. I cut thought the muscle tissue slowly, burning the vessels along the way. The nurses and I worked to disconnect the kidney. I put the Kidney into the cooled container and the nurse rushed to the operation room next to us, where Edward was waiting. I sealed the incision and stitched it up. Bella was okay.

"Keep her for a few minutes; I'll go to check on the 2nd patient. Keep an eye on her." I said to the nurses then I headed to other operation room. Matt was already closing the incision and Edward was doing okay. Suddenly, I heard the nurses from the other room call me, "Dr. Cullen! Dr. Cullen!"

I hurried back to the room, "What's wrong?"

"Her heartbeat stopped!" the nurse rushed.

"Bring in the cardio version! I yelled as I did compressions. The nurse came in and handed me both the handles, she yelled, "Charging."

"Charged!" she said quickly. I placed them against Bella's chest. It rose up and fell limply on the cot, no heartbeat. I rubbed them together, "Charging!" the nurse said. "Charged!" I placed the handles on Bella's chest again, no heartbeat.

"Charging!" _Come one, Bella. Stay with me. _"Charged!" I put them on Bella's chest on more time; the heart monitor started beeping again. I sighed. The nurses were ready to move her so was Edward. I exited the operation room where Alice and Esme were waiting.

"Dad, are they okay?" Alice pleaded.

"Yes, but…" I started, grief coating my voice.

"But what Carlisle?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Bella must stay in ICU. There were some problems after we were done and now she's comatose. If she wakes up, there are possibilities that she might wake up with disability or mental problems." I said as a tear slipped down the corner of my eye.

The doors opened, Bella's cot was pushed to the right where the ICU is located, while Edward's was pushed to post operation unit. I sighed and sat on the bench. Performing and operation that lasted for 5 hours is usually very tiring. I wished there would be no complications with Edward and I hoped Bella would wake up soon.

* * *

I was checking on Bella. Her brainwaves didn't seem to come out of comatose. I was overwhelmed with emotions. I exited the ICU and headed towards Edward's room. On the way, Alice ran into me.

"Edward…is…waking…up" she gasped and pulled my hand, making me run after her toward Edward's room. I entered the room and saw Esme taking to him while his eye lids fluttered. He took in a deep breath, "Bella? Where's Bella? Is she okay?" he murmured before his eyes were fully opened.

I've got a lot of explanation to do.

* * *

**Poor Carlisle. Look it's short, I know. So how do you like the chappy! C'mon people I want reviews!! I want you to be exited! And…VOTE IN THE POLL!!! AND REVIEW!! I'm locking the doors now, knowing that some of you are out there. Lol, now really, vote in the poll and review.**


	19. Falling inside the Black

**Hey there guys, sorry I had to move because *whispers* some readers are after me and I'm too young to die. LOL, really, we restarted school and this is gonna be the final quarter before *drum roll*…SUMMER VACATION! Btw, the writing contest results will be announced 2morrow…CROSS UR FINGERS! Now let's get over with this chapter because it's gonna be this chappy and then…wait, it'll be a surprise. Now, here is Chapter NINETEEN!**

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen:_

_Edward's POV:_

_I parked my Volvo beside Bella's Nissan, just in front of the storehouse. As I started sneaking towards the back door, I heard bangs and slaps and I heard a piercing cry of pain that I recognized. My vision changed into red as bile rose in my throat. I peeked through the stacked crates; Bella was curled on the floor, holding her abdomen, while _he _stood over her, a pocket knife in hand. I didn't estimate or plan; I moved towards them in 3 long strides and smashed my fist into _his _face. He staggered back, never letting go of the knife._

_I knew he was going to get up again. I didn't care. I knelt beside Bella, who was staring at me with an horror stricken expression. Her face was red and hair was in a mess. My eyes moved towards her stomach and my eyes almost popped out. There was a huge gash across her stomach, which she was holding together. I heard movement behind me and knew what was going to happen. I quickly shielded Bella with my body. All of the sudden, a stab of pain hit me in the small of back, causing me to roar out in pain. Once, twice, thrice he stabbed me. I limply fell to the ground._

_I heard a loud shotgun. I struggled to move but every inch in my body was aching. I just closed my eyes, hoping that Bella was Okay._

Bella…where's Bella? Where am I? What happened? Is Bella okay? All of these questions started shooting through my head as I slowly regained my consciousness. I tried to move, but I couldn't find either my arms or legs. I breathed in deeply and let it out, trying not to panic. I waited for a couple seconds before I felt warmth around my right hand. I tried to move my fingers and felt my hand become squeezed. I heard loud voices before footsteps hurriedly disappeared.

"Edward honey, please wake up." I heard a familiar motherly voice say. "It's me, Esme, we are waiting for you to open your eyes, don't make us wait longer."

More footsteps started approaching. I could see some light through my lids as I started fluttering them. I pulled in a deep breath before I spoke up, "Bella, where's Bella? Is she okay?" My throat ached a little, but I had to ask. My eyes were fully open as they adjusted to the light. Beside was Esme, holding my hand. On my other side were Carlisle and Alice. I searched the room; there was no sign of Bella. My eyes frightened met Carlisle's, whose eyes were torn.

"Carlisle, where's Bella?" I asked again.

"She's asleep in her room, she's…okay." He said and I swear I heard him murmur under his breath 'I guess'. I let it pass; I'm sure there's nothing too serious going on with Bella, right?

* * *

"Carlisle, where's Bella?" I asked Carlisle for the millionth time in 3 days. Every time I would ask Carlisle about Bella, he would tell me very inconvincible excuses. And I every time I let pass, knowing that there was something that Carlisle wasn't going to tell me now. I'm going to have to find out myself. My heart was hammering in my chest.

"Edward, she's with Alice. Now, could you please calm down so I could check you? Don't you want to get out of this room?" Carlisle said shakily.

"I do but…okay." I calmed myself down and let Carlisle check before he helped me up, giving me crutches of course. Walking will be easy, I just have to practice. Carlisle told me that when _he _stabbed me, one kidney stopped working while the other was struggling. He told me about the long wait before they found the donor and here I am, saved. The last part had something missing, though. Like when I asked Carlisle about who the donor was, he quickly told me that he was from another state. It was all so suspicious.

"Now, you can walk around the hospital but never go out and if you feel anything wrong tell one the nurses. Are you sure you want to walk alone? Esme can walk with you?" he said.

"Dad, I'll be okay." I said as I started walking out of the room, Carlisle just behind. He smiled at me shakily before he hurried away. I stood there before I started walking around nervously. I started towards the ICU, for no reasons. It was just something deep within me that led me towards the ICU.

I stood in front of the glass door, eyes wide. My heart sunk and my blood froze. There she lay, in the Intensive Care Unit, attached to several monitors and machines and worst off all…comatose. Then everything clicked, Bella was the donor. Bella sacrificed her life for me.

"Edward…" I heard Carlisle's voice behind me. I turned around and faced him, tears pouring down my face. His face was tormented. This was what he was hiding from me. Anger pulsed through me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said through my teeth, "Why did you let her do this?" My voice got louder. "WHY?" I yelled. He looked taken aback then he got all serious.

"To my office." He said angrily, through his teeth. I wanted to protest, to claim my right of staying here. "Now." He said. I started walking towards the office; anger mixed with guilt and grieves. He opened the door and I entered, hearing him slam it after he entered.

I turned around and faced him, he was…angry, sad, tormented, and grieved. He looked up to me and started shouting, "You think I didn't try to stop her? You think that I didn't try to convince her that we were going to find another donor? You think that if I told you, you would've even gotten out of bed that you wouldn't have gone into some kind of depression?"

I felt miserably guilty. I slumped down into the chair and he put his hands on my shoulders and spoke softly, "Believe me Edward; I care about her as much as I care about you. I would've never done this if it was my choice but she, and I quote, said, 'It's not your choice any way. I'm 18; I make my choices what ever they are and I've decided'."

I let out a weak laugh, remembering how stubborn Bella is. I started sobbing quietly; maybe this was going to end good and maybe…

_Day One_

I stood by the ICU unit door, doing nothing but staring at Bella in her sleep. She looked so peaceful, but also so vulnerable. I put my hand against the wall and stood there, waiting for Carlisle to come and allow me in there for my few minutes in a day. I know frustrating. He came and told me to put on the hair cover. He told me I was allowed for 15 minutes a day. I nodded and went through the door, and towards my love.

I knelt beside her and held her hand. It was still so warm and soft. Her face was so peaceful like I've never seen before. She was breathing in and out soundly, as if she were asleep. I smiled and stared at her, admiring her beauty and tuning out the beeps. I lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek, kissing her palm. "I love you; please wake up, for me."

Carlisle was tapping on the glass. I slowly got up and kissed her forehead and exited. I collapsed into Carlisle's arms and started sobbing. He patted me on the back and led me back to my room.

_Day Ten_

It's been two weeks since Bella was comatose. Everyday I would sit beside her for 15 minutes and tell her everything that she missed. Alice too came with me, telling her about school. Yes, school started and Alice had to go. I don't have to go and I don't want to go because right now, I don't care about school. All I care about is Bella.

I knelt beside her and held her hand. Carlisle said she could hear us so we always talked to her. I started talking, "Hey again, Alice says that she can't come because she has a lot of work to do. I was listening to music today and it came to my mind to sing to you, since it's been a long time since you've heard music. Can I sing to you…Falling in the Black for skillet? I don't know if you like them but it's a nice song. Here it goes…

"_Tonight I'm so alone_

_This sorrow takes a hold_

_Don't leave me hear so cold_

_Never want to be so cold"_

"_Your touch used to be so kind_

_Your touch used to give me life_

_I've waited all this time_

_I've wasted so much time"_

"_Don't leave me alone_

_Cause I barely see at all_

_Don't leave me alone"_

"_I'm falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks, _

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me?"_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks, _

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the Black_

_Falling inside, falling inside the black"_

"_You were my source my source of strength_

_I've traded everything _

_That I love for this one thing_

_Stranded in the offering"_

"_Don't leave me here like this_

_Can't hear me scream from the abyss_

_And now I wish for you my desire_

_Don't leave me alone, cause I barley see at all_

_Don't leave me alone"_

"_I'm falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks, _

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me?"_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks, _

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the Black_

_Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black"_

"_Falling in the Black_

_Slipping through the cracks"_

"_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks, _

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me?"_

"_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks, _

_Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the Black_

_Can you hear me?"_

"_Falling inside the Black_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling inside the Black_

_Can you hear me?"_

"_Falling inside_

_Falling inside_

_Falling inside_

_Falling inside the Black"_

"Bella, love, please wake up for me. Without you I'm really falling inside the black." I said as I kissed her forehead and exited.

_Day Thirty_

Bella's been comatose for a month and the chances of complication at her awakening increases as more time passes. I shut down, never talk to anybody and I even stopped eating, maybe an apple a day, but that was it.

I put on the hair cover and entered the room, dropping on my knees beside Bella, and sobs shook their way through my body. I held her hand as I sobbed and managed to speak, "Bella, please, I've been waiting for a long time. Don't do this to me love, I love you."

All of the Sudden, Bella's fingers twitched. I shut up and squeezed her hand and she…she squeezed it back! I ran towards the door and started yelling, "Carlisle! Carlisle, she's waking up!"

Carlisle appeared with a smile stretched on his face. We ran back into her room and Carlisle started taking to her. Her hands were twitching and moving whenever I spoke up and her lips parted and started mouthing something. Her eyes started fluttering. She took in a shallow breath and whispered hoarsely, "Edward"

I dropped to my knees beside her and held her hand that now gripped mine too. Her beautiful chocolate orbs were visible as they made contact with mine. A smile appeared on both of our faces.

* * *

**So, how do u like it? Any way I don't have any thing to say but…REVIEW! *Please add 25 cents***


	20. The Climb

**Sry guyyz, rly sry…it's just that I was grounded because of a problemo I made at school and rly it was frustrating but hear am I writing again…so here it's: I've this new scary story idea that I'm goin' to subscribe to Spooktacular Halloween contest, if any of you know contests that are still on the run for submitting stories tell me, only scary stuff, really scary stuff.. deal?**

**Okay so hear goes Chappy 20!!!!**

* * *

_Previously…_

_All of the Sudden, Bella's fingers twitched. I shut up and squeezed her hand and she…she squeezed it back! I ran towards the door and started yelling, "Carlisle! Carlisle, she's waking up!" _

_Carlisle appeared with a smile stretched on his face. We ran back into her room and Carlisle started taking to her. Her hands were twitching and moving whenever I spoke up and her lips parted and started mouthing something. Her eyes started fluttering. She took in a shallow breath and whispered hoarsely, "Edward" _

_I dropped to my knees beside her and held her hand that now gripped mine too. Her beautiful chocolate orbs were visible as they made contact with mine. A smile appeared on both of our faces._

_Chapter Twenty:_

_Bella's POV:_

It was black, everywhere. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear beeps. A lot of beeps, my head hurt, where am I? I suddenly heard a beautiful velvety voice, a voice that I sacrificed my life to hear, Edward's voice. He was speaking to me, as if he were begging me to wake up from some kind of coma. I tried to answer but my voice echoed of the blackness, no coherent words produced. I fell to the black ground.

His voice was always there talking to me. Sometimes there was a tinkly tiny voice speaking to me that I couldn't remember, until Edward mentioned it was Alice. I felt deeply guilty, not remembering my best friend's voice. She told me about school, about my friends at school. Carlisle always talked to me, but not frequently. The most frustrating thing is that I can't answer them. I always cried silently to myself.

Once, I heard Edward's beautiful voice singing to me this beautiful song. I tried running into some kind of wall, but the wall was too strong, I couldn't go through it. I heard his voice crying, begging me to wake up; I screamed into the black space, "I'm trying! I swear I am, I just can't! Tell me how!" I fell to the ground and started crying again. I didn't want to stay like this forever. I don't want to be a reason of pain to my family.

Edward's voice was so close today, so close, giving me strength. I got up and crashed through this wall, once, twice, thrice, before it cracked and fell down, revealing a tiny doorway shining for me, inviting me in. I gratefully walked towards it. Suddenly everything changed, I couldn't feel my body. There was this light squeeze around my…hand. I twitched my fingers. I heard footsteps fading and coming closer again.

"Bella, come on love, you can do this." Edward's voice said. I sucked in a raspy breath and whispered his name. I could see the lights shining before my lids. Fluttering them, my eyes opened slowly, revealing the most beautiful face that I've ever seen smiling at me happily. I smiled as well. For the first time, I felt whole.

* * *

I was sitting up in my bed. Edward was pouring a cup of water, his eyes glued to me. He didn't notice that the water was spilling from the cup until I started giggling quietly. His jerked the cup and he started toweling the spilled water with some tissues.

He handed me the cup, but I only took a tiny sip and placed it back on the table. He held my hand and stared at me adoringly. I smiled at him. "Hey, there's a surprise for you, close your eyes." I closed my eyes and waited. The door clicked and a lot of footsteps entered. "Open them."

I opened my eyes and almost jumped out of happiness. In front of me stood Charlotte, Gabriella, Jeremy, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob, Billy, Rachelle, Rachel, Rebecca, Drake, May, a tall guy who looked like Jacob but a little more serious, Leah, Seth and Edward. My tears fell out of happiness. I never thought I could be loved but here am I surround by the people I love. They all sat down and I talked with everyone. It was a miracle that I saw them, now I was officially the luckiest girl on earth.

Apparently, that tall guy was Kim's brother, Paul. He and Rachel were engaged. I was happy for them. Jacob told me that all of them wanted to come but they couldn't so he passed their 'get well soon's' to me. Of course Jacob didn't stop apologizing, saying that should've called when _they_ took May back home.

I yawned heavily after all of the guys left. Edward held my torso and helped me lie back on the bed. I smiled at him and he smiled back, "Sleep good, tomorrow's your first physical therapy session." I frowned, "Don't worry, I've complete faith in you and I know you'll do it" he said before he kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I said before I closed my eyes.

"I love you too, Bella, with all my might." Edward's velvety voice said before I drifted into graceful sleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine, it's time for vine." I heard Alice's perky voice as she opened the curtains. I pulled the blanket on my head, "No vine, more sleep." I mumbled. The blanket pulled from above me, "C'mon Bella, I'm sure you are exited about today."

I finally opened my eyes, "I'm afraid." I said, staring at the sealing. I was afraid, truly afraid. What if I can't walk again? What if Edward hates me because I'm a cripple? Please god, I'm already a klutz…no need to transform me to klutz plus cripple.

"Don't be afraid, Bella. You're a struggler, you can do it." Alice said as she helped me sit up. So after being comatose for a whole month, walking again would be a hard and painful. I tried moving my feet, only succeeding in moving my toes. I knew I have a long way to walk normally again plus being a klutz.

Edward knocked and entered with a tray in hand. He smiled at me and I smiled back or grinned like an idiot. He chuckled and placed the tray on my lap. I sipped on my juice and nibbled on my bread. He narrowed his eyes at me, gesturing me to eat more. I carried and put on the table. He helped me up and Alice quickly pulled of the hospital gown off me. I blushed and Edward quickly turned around and chuckled.

I put on my tank top and sweat pants. Alice pulled my hair into a high ponytail a let my bangs fall on my face. Edward carried me bridal style and put me in the wheelchair. Alice kissed my cheek, wishing me good luck. Edward wheeled me down the and into a room. The room was like a dance studio, except that there were walking bars and something like an obstacle race. I gulped. Edward carried me and placed me on the exercise mat on the wooden ground. He folded the wheelchair and put it by the door.

A young man entered through the door, either 22 or 23, and greeted Edward, "Hello Edward, my name is Demetri. I'm the physiatrist." He faced me, "Hello Bella, today we will only practice the movement of your legs. I'll start with some stretch out, you up for it?"

"Yeah." I answered him nervously.

He and Edward knelt beside me, "Now Edward, look at I am doing. It'll help with fast recovery. Bella, tell me if this hurts." He held my right foot and started massaging it. It was as if he was flexing my stiff muscles. When he reached my heel, I yelped in pain. He quickly removed his hand and searched my face, "Did that hurt? Your heel?"

"Yeah, sort of." Edward scooted beside me and held my hand, rubbing comforting circles in the back of my hand. Demetri waited before he resumed his work. He moved upwards until he reached my thigh when I heard Edward growl. I chuckled and shushed him. I heard Demetri chuckle as well. I squeezed my eyes shut as he pressed against my knee; it was what hurt the most. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Now Bella, try to move your toes, one by one." Demetri said as he glued his eyes at my feet. I moved my all my right toes but I was struggling with my left ones. "Now, try moving your feet sideways." I moved my right foot with some difficulty but the left one knocked my breath out of me while trying to move it, but I did. "Hmm, try lifting your right leg." I concentrated hard as I felt the sweat beads form on my forehead. My right leg wasn't responding, but it twitched before I let out a breath and fell back, supported by Edward's arms.

He was worried. I could see it on his face. I smiled weakly as he sat me back up. I tried lifting right foot a couple of times more before I started feeling way weak. Edward carried me but he didn't put me in the wheelchair, instead I stayed in his arms. I heard Demetri telling him something but I was already shutting down. He walked back to my room and put me on my bed, where sleep took over me.

* * *

I stretched on the couch on in front of the T.V. I was admitted out of the hospital the last couple of weeks when I started using the walking bars and crutches. Yeah, so I'm going to school, but right now, I taking extra classes after school because of all the stuff I missed, Edward with me of course. I was eying my crutches before this crazy idea hit me; I want to take a walk.

I sat up and held my crutches, pulling myself upwards. I hobbled towards the kitchen and fetched my self a cup of water when on of my crutches fell. I tried leaning and getting it but I was going to loose by balance, so I completed my way to the living room again before I slipped. The floor was suddenly getting closer. I closed my eyes, ready for the impact, when familiar arms wrapped around my torso and held me close before I broke my nose. I heard the oh so familiar…

"Bella…" Edward's velvety voice started.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't be walking alone without supervision, but-

"No buts, on the couch you'll stay." He said firmly as he sat me on the couch. I pouted at him, "Aw, Okay, but please don't do this again. I'm just worried about you babe." _Yes! Thanks, Alice and May! I've my secret weapon now! _He leaned and kissed my forehead before running back upstairs. I smiled inwardly.

_Edward's POV:_

Bella's pout totally gave me out to her. I smiled as I got my books and sat down beside the window. Bella's photographic memory helped her a lot, or else she'd be still studying beside me. I chuckled and completed reading the book, making my notes and then solving the homework.

An hour later, I went downstairs to find Bella fast asleep on the couch. I carried her bridal style and placed her on the bed. I lied down beside and pulled her into my chest. She absentmindedly nestled herself in there. I was soon asleep.

* * *

I heard an ear piercing scream and my eyes shot open. Bella was sitting up, barley able to take a breath; tears rolling down her beautiful face. She looked afraid, horror stricken. I tried to calm her down. I cupped her face between my hands and looked straight into her eyes "Bella, love, calm down. I'm here, I'm right beside you."

She nodded helplessly and closed her eyes, "Breathe Bella, easy now, shh." I said as she burst into sobs, I pulled her into my embrace and tucked her head under my chin I kissed her head and rubbed her back until she finally calmed down. I rocked her back and forth until her breathing slowed down. I knew she was asleep so I lay her back on the bed, never loosening my grip around her. I pulled the covers around us and slept again.

* * *

"Okay Bella, today we're working no walking bars and no crutches, all by your own." Demetri said. Bella looked back at me worriedly, I smiled at her encouragingly. She smiled weakly and leaned the crutches against the wall. I held her hand at the first few steps before I left them. She closed her eyes and walked towards the other side of the studio. She opened them and looked at me happily. I was confused, why did she close her eyes?

Her grin was the widest grin that I've ever seen. She then walked towards me normally like nothing was wrong with her before. Demetri clapped and started "It seems that you've been practicing, did you help her with this Edward?"

"Practicing, no. I was too afraid to let her walk alone, she never told me about practicing. Were you practicing, Bella?" I asked.

She smiled at me sheepishly and shrugged. I shook my head and laughed. Bella spent the rest of the day walking around and sometimes even running. Of course, she tripped a couple of times, but she was okay. When we were about to leave, she gave Demetri a hug and thanked him for everything. He smiled and said that it was his job. She turned to me and smiled hugely. I smiled back.

* * *

"Alice Cullen" the principal called. Alice squealed and hugged both Bella and I before she headed to stage. The principal shook hands with her and she faced a crowd, her smile stretching when she saw Jasper in the crowd. All she could was a simple squeaky, "Yay!" The crowd let out a chuckle, how ironical.

After a few names, she called mine, "Edward Cullen." I hugged Bella and went on stage. I received my certificate and shook hands with the principal before I winked at Bella and got of stage. She completed the first group and started the second, beginning with…

"Isabella Swan." She called. Bella squealed before she ran to the stage. The sun reflected of her glowing hair. Yes, graduations were held in the park, and believe it or not, it was sunny. Bella received her certificate and shook hands with the principal. I heard a familiar whistle and a "Go Bella!" I searched the crowd and found Demetri, he was the one whistling. He spotted me and smiled. We were friends now.

We were waiting for the principal to say the key word, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you, the 2010 graduating class!"

We threw our hats in the air. Bella's soft lips found mine in no time. Our lips moved together happily. At last, we were a happy normal couple. Cheers around us disappeared, like we were the only people there. Really, now I'm literally the happiest guy on earth.

* * *

**So how do like this chappy, there will be an Epilogue and a bonus chapter. So pls, pls, pls, review? And there's this new HORROR story of mine that I started. It's called 'Make Your Choice'. Go read it and check out the cover art that I've for it on my profile. Did I tell you to review, guess I did. So you'd better review!!!**


	21. Epilogue: Love Story

**So…ARE YOU READY FOR THE GRAND FINALE! Pls remember that after this Epilogue, there will be 2 chapters posted: 1) Bonus Chapter 2) Sequel Chapter. If anyone of the readers requests an extra chapter from a different POV from the chapters in the story, please PM me or Review.**

**Let this begin!**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-One:_

_Bella's POV:_

"Bella! Bella! Bella! WAKE UP! IT'S A BIG DAY, NO TIME FOR A HANGOVER, C'MON!" I heard the pixie's tiny voice scream in my ears. I hit my head against the pillow before getting up. She pushed me into the bathroom and gave me a t-shirt and jeans. Yeah, maybe it's weird of Alice to give me normal cloths but consider that she gave me lacey red strapless bra with a matching bottom.

I showered in the hot water, giving myself a chance to relax and remove the stupid headache off my head. I could still remember yesterday's events very well, very very well.

_Flashback:_

_Alice had the whole house for us ladies and kicked the boys to Billy's house. The house was as she said and I quote, "All ours till the end of this groovin' night!"_

_It was Rose's and Rachel's __bachelorette parties. So it was Becca and her little Wendy, still in her belly of course, Esme, Meredith, Leah, Angela, Kim, Sarah, Amy, Claire, Emily, Sam's(Billy's friend) wife, Rachelle, and May. We had a plan: shopping, Spa, Dance club, Bed (Sleeping of course.)_

_We dressed in our comfy cloths and went to the mall. Rebecca still had some stuff to buy for the baby. We spent most of our time buying stuff for the baby when Alice dragged us to another store saying that we didn't bye dancing outfits._

_Rachel and Rose got them selves white tank tops and black hot short with the word 'bachelorette' written on the back with glitter. The rest of us had the same outfit but red-black. Sarah, Amy, Kim, Angela, Leah and I had the word 'Occupied' written in glitter while Alice had the word 'Happily engaged' and Rachelle, Meredith, and Esme's said 'Responsible One, don't ask'. We laughed at there choice but went back home to put May into bed._

_We headed to the Spa were we got the best treatment ever. To be honest, it was my first time in a Spa since…since Mom's wedding. We completed our relaxation until Alice had a fit saying that we were late. We hurried back home and wore our outfits. Of course, Becca wore Bermuda pants and a red top that said, "Obviously Married, Duh!" in glittery handwriting._

_We danced a little and I had my first drink. Of course, Esme kept an eye on me and since it was my very first drink, it seemed that I was the kind of person who would get drunk just from the first drink. Esme drove us home while Becca was fussing about how she wouldn't get to drink anything but juice._

_As soon as we got home, we started watching movies like Father of the Bride, My big fat Greek wedding and Mamma Mia. When Mamma Mia started, we all started singing and dancing along to the great Abba songs, I wonder if May woke up...Nah!_

_I dragged myself to our room and taco-ed myself into the sleeping bag. Leah and Kim in centered me and the rest of them went somewhere. Becca of course took the bed. I stared at the sealing, unable to sleep when it was only a minute ago that I was going to pass out from lack of sleep so I decided to check on Edward. I got my cell phone and texted him:_

_**Babe, I miss you what are you doing?-Bella**_

_Soon enough, texted me back:_

_**I'm lying on the beach while Jacob is still active for one more round of beach ball. I think Alice gave him the whole hyper activity thing, don't you think? What are you doing?-Edward**_

_I giggled quietly, trying to muffle my laughs so none of the unconscious people in this room would regain consciousness. I texted him back:_

_**A few minutes ago, I was going to pass out from lack of sleep and now I'm surrounded by a pack of snorers and I can't sleep. I think you're lucky, let me give you a tip: if you're at a sleepover, get yourself to sleep first-Bella.**_

_I'm sure he's laughing at me now. I rested my head on the pillow._

_**Hey, I downloaded your lullaby on your cell, try playing it, love. Goodnight and have sweet dreams.-Edward.**_

_I smiled and searched for the lullaby and when I found it I sent him the message before I go to sleep._

_**Thanks babe, btw, I've downloaded your melody, too. Goodnight honey and Sweet dreams for you too.-Bella.**_

_I put down my cell and played the lullaby, my eye lids slowly dropping. I closed my eyes and happily sighed before imagining how tomorrow would be._

_End Flashback_

"Bella, are you going to sleep in the shower? Get your ass in here right now!" I heard Alice's voice shriek before she banged on the door and left. I quickly dressed up and wrapped my hair in a towel before exiting. I knew it was only Alice and Meredith working on us today so I couldn't blame them if they were pressured.

Rose was in her room while Rachel was in Alice's room. The rest of us were in my and Edward's room. Rebecca was Rachel's matron of honor while Leah was her maid of honor. I was Rose's maid of honor and Alice was a bridesmaid. I've never gotten to see the brides' dresses though.

I sat on my chair while Alice and Meredith worked on me. I could feel Meredith tugging, pulling and twisting my hair while Alice made my make up. I stood and got into my red halter and red heels which I was using quite well since prom. Alice force-teached me to wear them. I stood in front of the mirror and admired my look. Alice handed me the red roses bouquet and sent me to the living room where all the ready gals are.

All of the maids and matron wore the same dress style except that Alice had to add a few...a lot of stuff to Rebecca's dress so it would fit into her and her swollen belly. All I know is that she maybe is due to the week following the next one. Other than that, I'm a no know.

Rachel's maids' dresses were white but ours where red. They were beautiful May descended the stairs carefully and smiled at me like a kid who got his pony on Xmas I smiled back at her and complemented the dress and the flower basket, yes, she was the flower girl.

Alice got us into my car and told me to drive us there until she and the grownups dress and get the brides. All I could do was accept. The rest of the girls who weren't maids had great dresses, of course. We got into my SUV and headed to La Push. As soon as we arrived we headed to secret hideout two, Rebecca's house. Yeah, the boys aren't supposed to see us until the ceremony starts.

Soon enough the brides arrived and our jaws dropped when we saw them. Each of them had a beautiful red-white gown with different styles. They had beautiful make up and their hair nicely done into a French twist. I know it's a beach wedding but they look beautiful like that.

It was 5:30 and we headed towards first each where Alice was checking everything one last time. I stood behind the arc and waited for my best man who appeared behind me. I stared at his tux and whistled. I could swear I saw him blush. He flashed me his crooked grin before Alice put us into our places.

The music started and May walked headfirst followed by Rebecca who walked by Drake's side. A few seconds later, I walked by Edward's side till we parted at the other arc to stand by the sides where I'll be behind Rebecca and he'd be behind Drake who stood behind Paul and Emmett. Leah and Dimitri walked out together before Leah parted with him and stood beside me. Leah and Dimitri were together since the graduation party a month ago. They were so into each other and I was happy that Leah has found the right person for her. Finally Alice and Jasper walked out before the crowd held their breath.

In her Red gown, Rosalie walked by her father's side towards us. She had her eyes fixed on Emmett's. They were smiling like geeks. I was happy for them. Then, William kissed Rose's forehead before he placed her hand on Emmett's arm. He smiled at him and then faced Rose.

In her white gown, Rachel walked by Billy, who was walking again thanks to the operation that he made. I was happy that he could walk again; I've always remembered him telling me about how afraid he was that he wouldn't be able to walk his daughters down the aisle. He kissed her forehead as well and placed her hand on Paul's arm.

Both Pairs said their vows and the priest started "Do you, Emmett McCarty Cullen, promise to take Rosalie Lillian Hale as your wife and stay with her in the good or the bad, the health and the sickness till your life ends?"

"I do." He said as his eyes were focused on Rose's Face.

"Do you, Rosalie Lillian Hale, promise to take Emmett McCarty Cullen as your husband and stay with him in the good or the bad, the health and the sickness till your life ends?"

"I do." She said.

"Do you, Paul Antoine Quine, promise to take Rachel Kind Black as your wife and stay with her in the good or the bad, the health and the sickness till your life ends?"

"I do"

"Do you, Rachel Kind Black, promise to take Paul Antoine Quine as your husband and stay with him in the good or the bad, the health and the sickness till your life ends?"

"I do."

"The rings please." The priest said as I moved to give him Rose's ring while Rebecca gave him Rachel's. Edward gave him Emmett's ring and Drake gave him Paul's. They put their rings and the priest said the magic words, "I now announce you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and Mr. and Mrs. Quine, you may now kiss your brides."

They kissed and the crowd erupted with cheers and whistles. Edward and I smiled at each other and stared at them lovingly. We slow danced a little and then we started tangoing. It was only when Robin Thicke's 'Everything I can't have' when I pulled Edward to the dance floor and used my salsa training with Alice and Rose.

The music started and I swayed my hips. He held my hand and started spinning me. Soon enough the lyrics started:

_I __want a fresh girl  
I wanna drink my drink  
I wanna get high  
I cant have everything  
I wanna be rich  
Never work at all  
And sleep all day  
And I wanna see it all  
Oh I want, I want everything  
I want everything I cant have_

We swayed to the music and spun around. He dipped me twice and lifted me when I could wrap my legs around his waist. It was one hot salsa dance.

_When the brandy hits my throat I go  
Da Da Da Da  
When I see the girls those girls they make me go  
Da Da Da Da  
When I get a taste a taste I lose control  
Da Da Da Da  
And when that brandy hits my throat I go  
Da Da Da Da_

_I want a fresh girl  
From Dominica  
Maybe from Puerto Rico  
From Columbia  
Breakfast lunch and dinner  
I want it all the time  
Yo te quiero mucho  
Yo hablo espanol  
Oh I want, I want everything  
I want everything I cant have_

We spun around to the music. He crashed me into his chest and we continued dancing. My hands were on his face while his were on my hips. We got on this dance. I noticed that we were the only dancing couple.

_When the brandy hits my throat I go  
Da Da Da Da  
When I see the girls those girls they make me go  
Da Da Da Da  
When I get a taste a taste I lose control  
Da Da Da Da  
And when that brandy hits my throat I go  
Da Da Da Da_

_I want a house and kids  
A big family  
I want so many women  
I cant have everything_

We swayed along to the music and did multiple spins before I faked a fall and he caught me and pulled me back up again. We completed our dancing, spinning and dipping, and sometimes he'd turn me diagonal, head to the ground and legs tugged behind his arm and into the air.

_When the brandy hits my throat I go  
Da Da Da Da  
When I see the girls those girls they make me go  
Da Da Da Da  
When I get a taste a taste I lose control  
Da Da Da Da  
And when that brandy hits my throat I go  
Da Da Da Da_

_When her tongue goes round and round I go_

_Da Da Da Da_

_When her hips go round and round I go_

_Da Da Da Da_

_When her tongue goes round and round I go_

_Da Da Da Da_

_When her hips go round and round I go_

_Da Da Da Da_

We finished the danced with a dip and cheers erupted everywhere. Alice was jumping up and down while most of the girls there gave me thumbs up. I smiled at them happily and Edward tugged on my hand towards the beach. We walked down the beach while I hummed the melody to Taylor Swift's Love story as it were playing on the dance floor. There was only this part which I closed my eyes and started singing,

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I've been waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said:_

Before I could complete I felt something grab my arm. I quickly opened my eyes to find Edward on his…knee. My eyes widened as he completed the lyrics,

_Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your daddy_

_Go pick a white dress_

_It's a Love Story babe just say yes._

The music finished and I was still under shock. Tears spilled down my face and I burst out in happiness "Yes, Yes! I'll marry you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Yes!" He slid this beautiful ring into my right hand and picked me up and spun me around. He put me down and my lips were on his in no time. Our passion and love leaked into this kiss. We pulled away and grinned at each other foolishly. We headed back to them for dinner.

After dinner, We danced the father-daughter Mother-son dances. I've been passed all around same as any girl in this wedding. Then the Maids and Matron of Honor said their speeches and the Best men did too. Parents of the bride and groom said speecehs too and then it was time. The brides were going to throw their bouquets. All of the single ladies in here stood behind both Rose and Rachel. They threw the bouquets. I caught Rose's while Leah caught Rachel's. We hugged each other and I stopped when I heard a velvety voice erupt through the speakers

"This song is dedicated to my dearest fiancé, Bella. Love, I hope you like it." I turned to see him talking into the piano's microphone. His hands started flowing on the keys.

_**(A/N: No Boundaries – Adam Lambert's Version)**_

_Oh, Seconds, hours, so many days_

_You know what you want but how long can you wait?_

_Every moment lasts forever_

_When you feel you've lost your way_

_And what if my chances were already gone_

_I started believing that I could be wrong_

_But you gave me one good reason_

_To fight and never walk away_

_So here I am still holding on_

_With every step, you climb another mountain_

_Every breath, it's harder to believe_

_You'll make it through the pain_

_Weather the hurricanes, to get to that one thing_

_Just when you think the road is going no where_

_Just when you almost gave up on your dreams_

_They take you by the hand and show you that you can_

_There are no boundaries, there are no boundaries_

_I fought to the limit to stand on the edge_

_What if today is as good as it gets?_

_Don't know where the future's heading_

_But nothing's gonna bring me down_

_I've jumped every bridge, I've run every line_

_I've risked being safe_

_But I always knew why_

_I always knew why_

_So here I am still holding on_

_With every step, you climb another mountain_

_Every breath, it's harder to believe_

_You'll make it through the pain_

_Weather the hurricanes, to get to that one thing_

_Just when you think the road is going no where_

_Just when you almost gave up on your dreams_

_They take you by the hand and show you that you can_

_You can go higher, you can go deeper_

_There are no boundaries, above or beneath you_

_Break every rule cause_

_There's nothing between you and your dreams_

_With every step, you climb another mountain_

_Every breath, it's harder to believe_

_You'll make it through the pain_

_Weather the hurricanes, to get to that one thing_

_Just when you think the road is going no where_

_Just when you almost gave up on your dreams_

_They take you by the hand and show you that you can_

_There are no boundaries, there are no boundaries_

_(There are no Boundaries, there are no boundaries)_

_(There are no Boundaries, there are no boundaries)_

_Oh, there are no boundaries, there are no boundaries_

_(There are no Boundaries, there are no boundaries)_

_There are no boundaries._

Tears were already sliding down my cheek. He walked towards me and I wrapped my hands around his nick, closing the gap between our lips. Our lips danced and moved together in sync. We were officially the luckiest people in the world.

* * *

**Boohoo, my masterpiece, my baby (don't forget the bonus chapter will be posted soon.) I hope you've liked the Epilogue. I've got the Wedding gowns, bridesmaids dresses and flower girls dress and basket links on my profile. Plus, there's this horror story that I'm righting, go check it out please review.**


	22. Bonus Chapter: A New Life

**I'm really sorry guys for the long wait but I want u to know that now this would be the final chapter of my masterpiece. I'll post the sequel chapter when I actually start writing it which means you'll have to wait, cause I have to finish 'Too Late' and I want to write another story of my upcomings. I also have the final exams before I travel so meanwhile I'll try to post during the vacation. Read my horror story and read Too Late meanwhile, I'll decide which story should I start alongside. So guys, I hope u like the bonus chapter. Enjoy!**

**Warning: For those of you who are easily grossed out, I'll tell which part not to read.**

* * *

_Bonus Chapter:_

_Bella's POV:_

I sat up quickly and put my face in my hands. Sweat covered my body as I started running my hand through my and breathed slowly, trying to calm myself. I couldn't believe that I'm having those dreams. But now, they're worse after all what we've been through.

I felt Edward sit up beside me. "Bella?" his velvety voice asked.

"I'm fine, another bad dream. I'm used to it." I said as I waved my hand. He put his arms around my torso and pulled me into his chest. I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts before I felt unconsciousness dawn at me. I fell asleep.

I woke up a little bit too early. My phone was flashing; a message. I picked it up and opened the test. It was from Leah.

_Hey Bells, I'm heading over to Becca's. You know, she needs company being so close to her due date and Drake couldn't stay. I was just thinking if you might want to come over. Text me back.-Leah_

I quickly texted her back, telling her that I would be there. As soon as I started moving out of bed, I felt Edward's hand grip my wrist and turn me around. His lips were on mine as they moved together happily. I stared back and stared into his emeralds.

"I'm going over to Rebecca's home. She can't be alone, you know." I said as he nuzzled his nose against mine.

"Would you mind if I drove you there." He asked, giving me those puppy dog eyes again. Damn it Jake, do you have to teach it to my _fiancé_. I loved that word. I couldn't believe that I was Edward's fiancée. I was just so happy. I've always believed that I wasn't for him but when I said that, I got my very own proof that I was his one and only love, guess what?

"Bella? Can I drive you there?" I heard his voice. My eyes quickly met with his. He was looking at me through his lashes. No he was dazzling me again. When I told him that, he laughed and said that I was the one dazzling him.

"Huh, what did you say?" I asked as I blinked furiously.

"I said, can I drive you there?" He said again, chuckling quietly.

"Yeah, okay…you can… you can drive me there." I said as I blushed deep crimson. I got out of bed and headed to the shower, grabbing some change on the way. I did my usual morning routine before I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. I exited the bathroom to find Edward waiting for me by the door. He was bowing, a hand behind his back and the other pointing at the door.

"After you, m'lady." He said in a very formal way. I giggled as I put on my necklace, locket and charm. The ring was permanently on my finger. Do you think I would remove it under any circumstance; you have to cut my finger if you want it.

I walked past Edward and waited until he closed the door and came forward, locking elbows together. We walked downstairs and I had a little cup of orange juice while Edward had strawberry. Yeah, guess we exchanged. I kissed Esme goodbye. Carlisle already left; Rose and Emmett…well are Rose and Emmett. Alice dragged Jasper to shop for college stuff.

Edward opened the passenger door for me and closed when I was settled in. He was soon starting up the ignition and we were out of the garage. We were talking the whole way about random stuff, even American idol. Edward though that Crystal was supposed to win but I though that Lee deserved it. We ended up arguing about how strong their vocals were.

Edward stopped in front of the house and gave me a quick kiss before I opened the door and got out. I sent him a kiss before I waved to him and ran to the porch. Leah was opening the door when I was about to knock. Her arms were around me immediately.

"Bella, I'm so glad you could make it!" Leah yelled as she led my inside. I saw Rebecca trying to get up slowly before I stopped her and gave her a tiny hug before setting her on the couch again. She groaned again.

"What, Wendy's kickin'?" I asked.

"She's liking it a bit too much." Becca said as her eyes shut and opened again. She got up with some effort and headed to the kitchen, probably getting something to eat. We tried to get her to sit down but she insisted and said that she was too stiff.

She sat on the couch with her little snack in hand as we turned on Mean Girls, don't know why. We watched the movie and laughed until suddenly we noticed that Becca was gripped the pillow beside her hard.

"Um, Becca, are you okay?" I asked, and then I noticed that the couch was wet. My eyes widened and I looked at Leah. We knew it was too late to get her to the hospital.

"Leah, help her to her bedroom and I'll try to get some help." I said calmly as I got my phone out slowly and searched through my contacts. Now I was hyperventilating, I could hear Becca scream and Leah yell for me as I went in to letter C. Carlisle. I quickly clicked call and started pacing. The phone rang twice before Carlisle answered,

"Bella?"

"Carlisle, you have to help me. Becca's in labor and she's in the room. Leah's with her but she doesn't know what to do and neither do I. It's too late to get her to the hospital. Carlisle, please come. I-

Becca's scream broke my rambling. I sucked in a breath to continue but Carlisle started, "Bella, calm down!"

"Help me." I squeaked into the phone.

"Now, get her to sit up, you know part sit up and part lying. Remove her um…under garments."

I put the phone on speaker mode and Leah and I did as ordered. I could a car door getting shut.

"Done." I said nervously.

"Now, how long was she in labor?"

"About, um….Becca?"

"45 MINUTES!" Becca screamed as she gripped the sheets harder. I almost fell to the ground.

"Was she getting contractions every…

"Every 3 to 4 minutes." Leah spoke quickly.

"Bella, I don't seem to be able to arrive at time. Can you handle the birth?"

"Me?" I said no squeaked in fear as Becca gave out another groan.

"Yes Bella. Now, get some warm water, a couple of towels, a scissor, and a hair pin. Follow what I say carefully."

Leah quickly got up and got everything as I sat beside Becca, waiting for Carlisle to say his next order.

"Done!" Leah gasped as she settled down everything.

"Bella, I need you to look at Becca, you know what I mean."

I blushed as I lifted the covers.

"How many centimeters do you approximately think she's dilated?"

"Uh…probably…um…8 cm or 8 and half." I was very good at math and most of my estimations were correct.

"You have to wait until she's 9 cm dilated before you tell her to start pushing. Becca, don't push until Bella tells you. I think you'll have to wait for at least 5 more minutes. Rebecca, breathe slowly." Carlisle said.

"B r e a t h e s l o w l y." I told Rebecca slowly. She glared at me angrily and breathed out, "Bella, I'm giving birth, I'm not STUPID!" Her sentence ended to be a scream of pain. I saw my phone flashing, no my battery is dying out!

"Carlisle, my battery is dying out!" I yelled in fear.

"Bella, you've read about this a lot. Do what you can do. I'm on my way. I'll call Edw-

The phone went dead.

I whimpered. This couldn't be happening. Leah stayed by Becca's side, rubbing the sweat off her face while I checked every minute. I noticed it was approximately 9 cm so I took a deep breath. Remember what you've read Bella; you can do it.

**A/N: Okay, as I said. Don't read faint hearted. It's just…a little like…you know. Ever watched someone give birth? I didn't but I sure imagined it. Don't vomit on ur keyboards. I've warned you.**

"Becca, push now." I said calmly, praying silently that this would go okay.

"AAAAHHH!" Becca screamed as she pushed. Leah tried soothing her but Becca flashed her glare, well if looks can kill, I'm sure this one definitely can. I told her to push again.

"Um…give it another push Becca; I still can't sea a head. I said as blood started pouring out. I held my breath quickly. Ugh, I can't believe it. This was why I didn't choose medicine and now I have to deliver a baby. God please help me.

Suddenly, I could see little ting bloody hairs and a bloody head. "Go on, Becca. You are doing great! One more push Becca."

"Bella, you'd be the GOD MOTHER!" She gasped as she screamed again. I was taken aback. Me, a godmother? Well, lucky me. Focus Bella. The head was completely out. I quickly supported the baby's head and neck, not caring if my hands became all…you know.

**A/N: I think it's safe now for you folks. You can read now.**

"Becca, push one more push and we're done. Just one more push." I said quickly as she screamed in pain and the baby…the baby was completely out. I, as I've read, hung the baby upside down so she would be able to get the fluids out of her lungs. She started crying, thankfully. I wrapped her in the wet towel, to get her to warm up and cleaned. I slowly tied the umbilical cord around the hair pin and cut it.

The door bell rang, and Leah stumbled on her way to get it while I heard Becca's weak voice, "Bella, let me…let me hold her."

I walked towards her slowly and placed the baby in her arms. She held her with such love and protectiveness. I loved that sight. I smiled as I felt a tear slide down my cheek but I didn't dare to wipe it off.

"Bella, did everything go okay?" I heard Carlisle as he approached me from behind. I turned around and smiled, nodding slowly. Becca handed Carlisle Wendy so he would check her. Carlisle gave her to me after we both cleaned her. I held her close to me as Carlisle checked Becca. I sat on the couch and stared at her beautiful sea green eyes. She got them from her father. She got the looks from her Mom, but here hair was brown, like…like mine. Her skin was like her mother's. I smiled as I stroked her cheek with my finger.

The door bell rang again, but I didn't even care to open it. I was busy in my own world. I smiled at Wendy as her whimpers softened till she fell asleep.

"Bella," I looked up, Edward was standing in front of me, a grin stretched on his face. He smiled at me and sat by my side. "Well, I see Carlisle was right when he trusted you. I was afraid for you."

"Well, I think I was lucky." I said softly as I leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and stroked Wendy's cheek. "I was thinking. I know it is very early but, did you consider children?" I asked as I looked up at Edward.

"Well, if you want and by the way, I love children." He smiled at me.

"Then we can have a million!" I exclaimed happily.

"Bella, I think you are over planning this, 3 would be enough." Edward chuckled as I pouted. I was already wishing to be a mother. Well, I was a mother to Renee. I was ready for this experience. It was going to be different, I know but as soon as Edward and I are married, we will have children right away.

I got up and went into Becca's room. Carlisle was removing his gloves.

"I don't think she needs to be hospitalized but we can drive her to the hospital to make sure she and Wendy are Okay. We'll help them into the car but give them a minute to rest. Good job, Bella. I'm proud of you. Now, give Wendy to Becca and you might consider taking a shower." Carlisle said gesturing to my cloths. I blushed and turned around, heading to Leah.

"Hey Leah, can I have some change, if you have any?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah, just a sec." she said as she got up.

"Leah, why so flustered?" I asked chuckling a bit.

"Uh…wow, what you did was…oh my god! How did you do that?" She asked as she searched through her bag. She handed some cloths and smiled at me happily. I headed to the shower and cleaned up. Ah, cleanliness, such a good feeling.

As soon as I was out, I found Edward standing before me, "Hey god mommy, ready, we're about to leave?"

"Ready, I love you." I said as I stretched on my toes. He smiled, "I love you, too." And our lips made contact.

* * *

**How do u like me naw! Aha, aha, aha, aha, aha! I rock don't I. The story is done now. I'll post the sequel chappy and send u PM's when I do but give me a break so I would start studyin' you know. I'll have a break from FF before I am back on track, I'll finish Too Late and start the Poll winner. BTW, I've added a new story to the poll so I swear if you don't vote, I'll! I don't know. Any hos, c u l8ter guyz, Gonna Miss u. After the exams we will be rockin'!**


End file.
